Dragonia Denzale Gaiden: Los Otros Guerreros del Dragón (3)
by aquagon
Summary: Después de dos meses; Inuyasha y sus amigos reciben de vuelta a Miko y Yasha, acompañados de sus amigos del mundo real. Ahora, todos ellos deberán cumplir la misión que les fue asignada por el destino: convertirse en Seirei; y salvar el mundo de Dragonia. Sin embargo, les esperan muchas dificultades en este viaje, aunque también recibirán la ayuda de un mundo llamado Ar Ciel...
1. De Regreso al Mundo de Inuyasha

¡Tada! Y con esto, declaro el inicio oficial del acto final de mi trilogía Dragonia Denzale Gaiden. Claro está que por trilogía, me refiero tanto a esta historia como a sus dos predecesoras: Los Manantiales Misteriosos; y Cruce de Destinos Dragonia. Si todavía no las han leído, les aconsejo que lo hagan, ya que de lo contrario no entenderán muchas de las cosas que suceden aquí.

Ahora bien, el tono de esta historia será algo más fuerte que las anteriores, pero también le pondré un enfásis especial a la música, ya que aunque no sirvo como compositor y no puedo crear canciones, cuando menos adapté letras que escribí yo mismo a varias canciones que pensé serían perfectas para varias de las escenas de la misma. Del mismo modo, creo que es algo que debía de esperarse, dado con quien estoy haciendo crossover. Adicionalmente, verán que al comienzo de cada capítulo hay un pequeño párrafo, el cual lo puse para hacer que todos ustedes reflexionen sobre lo que dice, además de servir como un presagio para lo que sucederá en ese capítulo en específico.

Así que sin más preambulos, ¡que disfruten de la historia!

Capítulo 1:

De Regreso al Mundo de Inuyasha ~ Los Elegidos

_Cada vez que abrimos una puerta,_

_Se abre un camino no solo para nosotros,_

_Sino también para lo que está detrás de la misma._

_¿Abrirás la puerta y continuarás tu camino,_

_Aún si eso le abre el paso a lo que sea que se oculta detrás de ella?_

(Opening: Prelude ~ We are not alone - Ootou Fumi)

Después de la fatídica batalla con Tenebross y el sellado de Dragonia; pasó una cantidad de tiempo distinta en cada uno de los mundos: mientras que en el mundo de Inuyasha y en Dragonia habían pasado dos meses, en el mundo real habían pasado dos años…

Inuyasha, Kagome y sus amigos habían pasado por varias dificultades desde entonces: habían presenciado la muerte de Kagura, derrotado a Hakudoushi y tenido varios encontronazos con Naraku y Mouryoumaru. Sin embargo, también habían conseguido un nuevo poder para la Tessaiga de Inuyasha: la Ryuurin no Tessaiga, que le daba a su espada un aspecto similar a un sable cubierto de escamas de dragón que le permitía absorber el aura maligna de sus enemigos para incrementar su poder. Esta habilidad originalmente tenía la desventaja de que terminaría hiriendo gravemente a Inuyasha si abusaba de ella, pero eso fue anulado irónicamente gracias a las artimañas de Naraku.

También habían descubierto que Inuyasha podía matar instantáneamente a sus enemigos si encontraba sus Youketsu: el remolino de youki que servía como la fuente de energía y de fuerza vital de cada youkai; el cual al ser destruido eliminaría instantáneamente a la criatura a la que le perteneciese. Sin embargo, el Youketsu era ocultado por una gran cantidad de remolinos de youki falsos, así que no era tan sencillo hallarlo. Todo esto gracias al entrenamiento que un amigo de Totosai, Youreitaisei, le había dado a Inuyasha, aunque eso le costó su buen número de golpes, quemaduras y casi haber reducido a Tessaiga a un montoncito de virutas de metal.

Del mismo modo, Kagome continúo mejorando sus habilidades de Sacerdotisa, a pesar de que sus progresos eran relativamente lentos. Por desgracia, aún no podían recordar nada de lo que había pasado desde que habían hallado el Agua del Reinicio hasta que Dragonia fue sellada; y Kagome e Inuyasha seguían teniendo pesadillas que mostraban a Miko y Yasha desapareciendo en el vórtice por el que se los habían llevado, incapaces de recordar porque se sentían tan mal al despertarse de ello.

Una tardes, mientras salían de la aldea de Kaede, después de que habían regresado brevemente a ella para descansar…

- "Bueno, ¿alguna idea de adónde debemos ir?" – preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Por ahora, no" – dijo Miroku amargamente – "Por desgracia no ha habido rumores sobre Naraku, los fragmentos de Shikon o Mouryoumaru. Y además, con el Fuyouheki activo, tenemos menos posibilidades de detectar sus presencias" –

- "Keh… si al menos ese maldito pedazo de armadura viviente saliera de una vez…" – dijo Inuyasha mientras cerraba su puño con rabia. Todavía se sentía insultado por el hecho de que Mouryoumaru les había tendido una trampa digna de Naraku no sólo para crearse una armadura virtualmente impenetrable, sino porque también con ello le había permitido que le copiase el Kongousouha y lo usara en contra de él y de sus amigos.

- "Debemos tener paciencia, Inuyasha" – le dijo Sango con seriedad – "Sé que quieres desquitarte con él por como te utilizó para fortalecerse, pero no debes dejarte llevar" –

- "Sango-chan tiene razón" – le dijo Kagome – "Además, recuerda que aún estamos algo agotados… las últimas noches no hemos podido dormir bien debido a esas pesadillas…" –

Inuyasha entendió de inmediato que se refería a esas pesadillas que ambos parecían haber estado compartiendo, donde dos niños iguales a ellos desaparecían en medio de un vórtice oscuro mientras los llamaban como si fueran sus hermanos mayores. Ya se las habían contado a Miroku, Sango, Shippou e incluso a Kaede, pero ninguno de ellos parecía saber que significaba. Y es más, cuando trataban de pensar más a fondo en ello, siempre les daban fuertes dolores de cabeza. Por la misma razón, tampoco habían podido descubrir nada sobre los misteriosos atuendos que Kagome cargaba en su mochila, que parecían más bien propios de una niña de la mitad de su edad.

- "Keh, no creo que signifiquen nada en realidad" – dijo Inuyasha para apartar los pensamientos de los demás de ese asunto. No quería que empezasen de nuevo a divagar sobre ello o les diese de nuevo una de esas fuertes migrañas.

- "Hehe, Inuyasha dice eso solo porque quiere encontrar a Naraku o Menomaru y cortar sus Youketsu como si fueran troncos" – se rio Shippou. Él también había pensado en esas pesadillas solo porque creía que una niña igual a Kagoem sería su primer intento de romance exitoso, a pesar de que no podía recordar que incluso dichos intentos habían fracasado miserablemente.

- "Di lo que quieras, Shippou" – dijo Sango al ver su risa mientras lo mostraba una cara de enfado – "Pero al menos podemos darle la razón en algo: cuanto antes terminemos con ello, más pronto podremos ponerle final a todo este asunto de la Perla… y salvar a Houshi-sama y a Kohaku…" –

Dijo esto último mientras su cara se llenaba de tristeza.

- "Sango-chan" – dijo Kagome mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro – "Por eso es que estamos aquí: para poder derrotar a esos villanos, purificar la Perla; y salvar a quienes amamos. Además, estoy segura de que Kohaku está en buenas manos" -

- "Kagome-sama tiene razón" – le dijo Miroku animadamente – "Mientras esté junto a Kikyou, no le pasará nada" –

Sango se animó un poco con esto. Luego, Inuyasha permitió que Kagome se subiese a su espalda, mientras que Sango, Shippou y Miroku se subieron en Kirara; y partieron hacia quien sabe donde.

Por otra parte, Miko y Yasha no podían tampoco recordar sus orígenes ni nada fuera de sus nombres, pero habían aprendido muchas cosas desde su llegada a Dragonia: ambos ahora estaban asistiendo a la escuela, podían hablar el Dragoniano moderno sin mucho problema, les habían dado un Cristal Seirei a cada uno; y la Sacerdotisa de la ciudad en la que vivían en ese entonces, la Capital Real Soleila, les había dado el Bautismo Elemental. Aún no podían usar el Poder del Dragón, pero Miko ya estaba recibiendo entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y podía combinar sus antiguos poderes basados en Reiryoku con sus nuevas magias elementales de Agua y Luz.

Yasha por otra parte todavía estaba aprendiendo a usar sus magias elementales de Fuego y Viento, pero ya había empezado a pensar en formas de combinarlas con los ataques de Tessaiga; y se sorprendió bastante cuando el poder de la Ryuurin no Tessaiga apareció repentinamente un día, aunque en otros la espada parecía haber perdido sus poderes repentinamente, o se había cubierto de grietas.

Además de esto, también habían recibido nuevos atuendos: ambos eran atuendos tradicionales de Dragonia llamados _shouf_, los cuales tenían una apariencia similar a una cruza entre los kimonos y los atuendos occidentales. El de Miko era similar a un kimono en la parte de arriba; y la parte de abajo era una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ambas de color blanco con bordes azules; y estaba adornado con gotas de agua, esferas blancas y flechas. Llevaba unos zapatos blancos y llevaba mallas en sus piernas. Por su parte, Yasha tenía un shouf que era virtualmente idéntico a su viejo set de prendas confeccionadas con lana de las ratas de fuego, con la diferencia de que este estaba adornado con flamas, torbellinos de viento y espadas; y también llevaba calcetines y zapatos, aunque tuvo que acostumbrarse a usarlos. Sin embargo, ambos aún conservaban los atuendos con los que habían llegado a Dragonia; y se los ponían de vez en cuando solo para sentir lo que ellos llamaban "la sensación de su hogar y de aquellos a quienes amaban", aunque no podían recordar nada de ello.

Una tarde, después de que ambos habían vuelto de la escuela y entrado a la casa en la que vivían ahora…

- "¡Buenas tardes, Fileia-san!" – gritaron ambos alegremente. La casa era amplia y de dos pisos; y a pesar de que estaba toda hecha de madera; era muy cómoda. En el piso de abajo estaban la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, la cual tenía una puerta que llevaba a un amplio patio trasero y a un jardín. En el piso de arriba se encontraban dos habitaciones, cada una con su cuarto de baño, de las cuales una era la habitación de Fileia y Elaer; y la otra era donde dormían Miko y Yasha.

- "Ah, buenas tardes, Yasha, Miko" – los recibió plácidamente Fileia, la cual era una mujer de ojos verdes y el cabello dorado cuyo shouf estaba constituido de esta forma: la parte de arriba parecía un kimono verde y azul, el cual estaba decorado con gotas de agua y hojas; mientras que la parte de abajo era una falda decorada del mismo modo y del mismo color que la parte superior. Llevaba zapatos elegantes de color azul claro – "¿Tuvieron un buen día?" –

- "Sí" – dijo Miko – "El día de hoy nos explicaron algunas cosas básicas sobre los hechizos; y sobre como las Voluntades de Dragonia son la fuente de todo ese poder" –

- "Y yo acabo de aprender a hacer uno" – canturreó Yasha alegremente.

- "Oh, ¿en serio?" – preguntó Fileia sorprendida.

- "Sí, permítanme mostrárselos" – dijo muy animado.

- "Hehe, aunque es solo un hechizo básico para lanzar una bola de fuego" – dijo Miko mientras se reía.

- "Bueno, tu hechizo de bola de agua es exactamente igual, ¿no, Miko?" – le preguntó Yasha un poco molesto de que le estuviese pinchando el globo de felicidad y emoción que se había formado en su interior.

- "Perdona… no quise molestarte…" – dijo Miko mientras miraba al suelo. Yasha se quedó ruborizado y terminó mirando también el suelo.

- "Bueno, bueno, no peleen" – les dijo Fileia – "Vayamos afuera y veamos que tal lo hacen" –

- "¡Sí!" –

Al llegar al patio de la casa, Yasha fue el primero que quiso hacer su demostración; y acto seguido, escogió como su blanco una pequeña bola de paja atada a una soga. Este era el tipo de blancos que todo mundo usaba en Dragonia para probar hechizos nuevos. Luego, cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos frente a él, dejando un agujero circular entre ellas y se concentró:

- "_Saf sieral, gaivz'alia tast paewat sos. __Ah, Piralya, thar'alia sossaks, yst pirhyze syayul!_" – tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar estas frases, un pequeño orbe de fuego se formó en el espacio entre sus manos. Luego las separó, quedándose con el orbe en su mano derecha; y al momento siguiente, lo arrojó al blanco, el cual quedó reducido a cenizas al instante.

- "¡Vaya, muy impresionante, Yasha!" – le dijo Fileia mientras le aplaudía. Luego se volteó a ver a Miko – "¿Quieres intentarlo tu ahora, Miko?" –

- "Sí, lo haré" – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Fileia remplazó el blanco que Yasha había quemado con uno nuevo; y se puso detrás de Miko y de Yasha para ver que hacía ella. Miko por su parte, se puso en la misma pose que Yasha había tenido unos instantes antes; y recitó:

- "_Saf sieral, himiarara paf tast paewat. Baprou, hydrast, lusya, kyahmalia sos, yst protasec'alia millauk!_" – con esto se formaron dos orbes en sus pequeñas manos: uno azul de apariencia acuosa y otro blanco que resplandecía como un sol en miniatura. Al momento siguiente, se los lanzó al blanco: primero se meció como si hubiese sido golpeado por una bala hecha de agua; y cuando lo impactó el orbe de luz, se desintegró por completo.

- "¡Hmm, nada mal, nada mal, Miko!" – la felicitó Fileia – "Ya puedes incluso conjurar tus dos elementos en un mismo hechizo. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado, ya que las magias de Luz usadas incorrectamente pueden ser muy peligrosas" –

- "Lo sé, Fileia-san" – le respondió Miko alegremente – "Es por eso que nunca usaré de forma incorrecta mis poderes" –

- "Y por lo visto aún tengo que mejorar…" – dijo Yasha un poco entristecido – "Ya que todavía no soy muy bueno usando mis poderes de Viento…" –

- "Hehe, eso es porque tu eres más un guerrero que un mago, Yasha" – lo consoló Fileia – "Aunque igual me resulta muy impresionante que estés poniendo tanto empeño en aprender a usar los hechizos" –

- "Gracias, Fileia-san" – le dijo Yasha ruborizándose ante esos halagos.

- "Hehe, aunque aun no entiendo porque dicen "san" después de mi nombre" – dijo ella en un tono que mostraba que le resultaba divertida la idea.

- "Es que es parte del idioma que hablábamos cuando llegamos aquí" – explicó Miko – "Aún no recuerdo todos los detalles, pero creo que eso era para mostrar cuanto respeto siente el hablante por la persona a la que se lo dice" –

- "Ah, ya veo. Bueno, Elaer está en estos momentos haciendo su trabajo como guardia en los alrededores de Soleila, así que… ¿les gustaría ir a comer un helado?" – les preguntó ella amablemente.

- "¡Sí!" –

Al poco rato, habían llegado a una heladería cercana a la casa; la cual se encontraba frente a una de las calles empedradas que cruzaban la ciudad. A sus lados se encontraban otras casas hechas de madera y tejas, mientras que en frente se hallaban una floristería, una armería y un par de callejones que llevaban a otras zonas de la ciudad.

Soleila era una gran ciudad, pero aun así lograba tener la misma atmósfera y apariencia de un pequeño pueblo medieval debido a que estaba dividida en seis sectores, cada uno construido alrededor de una plaza y separado de los otros por murallas, aunque habían puertas, túneles subterráneos e incluso un servicio de monorriel que permitía ir de un sector a otro en cuestión de minutos. Todos ellos a su vez estaban construidos alrededor de una plaza aún mayor llamada la "Plaza Seirei", al norte de la cual estaba ubicado el Castillo de Soleila, en el cual vivía la familia real. Sin embargo, Yasha y Miko nunca tuvieron ocasión de entrar al Castillo debido a que se habían implementado nuevas normas de seguridad desde hacia algunos meses que prohibían la entrada a cualquiera que no tuviese asuntos de suma urgencia con los reyes. Del mismo modo, los reyes no habían aparecido desde hacía algo de tiempo en público… dado que aún estaban llorando la muerte de sus amados hijos, el Príncipe y la Princesa, que perdieron sus vidas cuando fueron a intentar combatir a Tenebross. Por esta razón, ellos nunca antes los habían visto. Sin embargo, Fileia y Elaer los habían llevado montados en sus dragones a explorar los alrededores, el bosque ubicado al norte, cerca de la aldea agrícola Seliart, las montañas alrededor del lago y la isla sobre los cuales estaba construida Soleila; y finalmente, los habían llevado a jugar y nadar en las orillas del lago. Aunque no fuera lo mismo que estar con los amigos y familiares a los que no podían recordar, Miko y Yasha estaban realmente disfrutando de sus vidas actuales.

Fileia les compró los helados: uno de menta para ella misma, uno de fresa para Miko y otro de vainilla para Yasha; todos los cuales venían en conos.

- "¡Gracias!" – dijeron ambos.

- "Ni lo mencionen" – dijo Fileia mientras les sonreía gentilmente. Luego se sentó con ellos; y los tres comenzaron a comérselos – "Hehe, creo que así es como debe sentirse el ser una madre" –

- "Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que tú y Elaer-san aún no tienen hijos?" – preguntó Yasha extrañado.

- "¡Yasha!" – lo regañó Miko, pensando que esto era un asunto delicado.

- "No te preocupes, Miko" – le sonrió Fileia – "No es nada de que avergonzarse" –

- "Pero…" –

- "Es simplemente que aún no hemos intentado tenerlos" – dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste – "Pero estamos esperando a que la terrible situación que tiene Dragonia actualmente se solucione para que nuestros hijos puedan nacer en un mundo pacífico" –

- "Ah, esta bien entonces" – dijo Yasha satisfecho con la explicación. Él y Miko sabían que Dragonia estaba actualmente bajo la amenaza de una terrible criatura llamada Tenebross; y aunque este mundo había sido sellado precisamente para evitar que siguiera causando estragos; nadie sabía cuanto tiempo ese sello duraría antes de que Tenebross escapase de él. Era por ello que Fileia y Elaer aún no habían querido tener hijos: para evitar que tuvieran que nacer en medio de una zona de guerra, o de que perdieran a sus padres en batalla.

- "Y en ese mismo orden de ideas, me extraña que aún no me hayan comenzado a considerar como su madre o algún otro tipo de familiar" – dijo hecha mientras se reía, como si la sola idea le resultase graciosa. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Miko y a Yasha; y ambos escupieron en ese momento la porción de helado que tenían en la boca.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" – dijo Yasha tan pronto como se recuperó – "Eres una gran amiga y la persona que nos salvó cuando llegamos a este mundo, pero no podemos considerarte así…" –

- "En especial porque nuestros familiares aún deben estar esperándonos en el mundo del que vinimos" – dijo Miko con cierta tristeza.

- "¿Entonces han logrado recordar algo de ellos?" – preguntó Fileia alegrándose por ellos.

- "No… por desgracia…" – dijo Miko entristeciéndose hasta el borde de las lágrimas – "Solo logro recordar esa frase que dijo la voz de mi onee-san… pero cada vez que intento recordar algo más… me empieza a doler la cabeza…" –

- "Lo mismo me pasa a mí" – dijo Yasha mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Miko, a pesar de que él también estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas – "Fuera de esa voz parecida a la mía… no recuerdo nada…" –

- "Ya veo…" – dijo Fileia, arrepentida de haber sacado un tema tan deprimente a la luz. Luego, abrazó a ambos afectuosamente – "Pero no se preocupen… sé que algún día se reunirán con ellos; y Elaer y yo continuaremos cuidando de ustedes hasta entonces…" –

A ambos se les redujo la tristeza al escuchar esas dulces palabras; y regresaron a sus helados.

- "Por cierto, Yasha, ¿no tienes problema con que yo sepa ese pequeño secreto tuyo?" – le preguntó Fileia con calma.

- "¿Sobre lo de que cambio de apariencia en las noches de luna nueva?" – dijo él mientras sentía una extraña punzada en el estomago – "Fileia-san, tu eres algo así como nuestra tutora, así que no es problema" –

- "Bueno, yo recuerdo vagamente que la primera vez que me enteré de eso, el me mostró mucha desconfianza" – dijo Miko pensativamente, aunque eso también le costó una desagradable punzada en la cabeza, aunque más débil que las que sentía cuando intentaba recordar algo – "Creo que tenía que mantenerlo oculto en nuestro mundo, aunque ninguno de nosotros recuerda por que era así…" –

- "Supongo que sería porque su mundo es muy peligroso" – dijo Fileia razonando los motivos para ello, dado que ya había visto a Yasha sufriendo esa transformación en una ocasión desde que había venido a vivir con ellos – "Y Yasha pierde todos sus poderes durante ese tiempo" –

- "Hmm, ahora que lo dices, es cierto" – dijo Yasha cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no pensar en eso?

- "Por cierto, Miko" – le preguntó Fileia a ella - ¿No tienes hoy lecciones de Sacerdotisa?" –

- "Hoy no" – dijo ella con una sonrisa – "Selfaia-san está algo ocupada con otros asuntos, así que no podrá darme lecciones el día de hoy. Sin embargo, me ha dicho que estoy progresando a buen ritmo; y que tal vez en un par de semanas más complete el nivel básico" –

- "Hmm, me alegra escuchar eso" – dijo ella – "Pero, ¿todavía no creen que sea momento de buscar a sus dragones acompañantes?" –

- "Aún no" – dijo Miko mientras se señalaba a sí misma y a Yasha – "Como no podemos usar el Poder del Dragón por algún motivo, no es buena idea" –

- "Es cierto, no sabemos como reaccionarían los dragones si vieran que sus compañeros no tienen algo tan importante para este mundo" – dijo Yasha con algo de amargura.

- "Hehe, esta bien," – dijo ella con amabilidad – "Bueno, ¿les parece bien si regresamos ahora a casa?" –

Ninguno de los dos puso objeciones, así que decidieron irse de vuelta por donde vinieron.

Finalmente, Gerardo y Gabriela siguieron con sus vidas en su mundo, esperando ansiosamente al día en que la puerta entre las dimensiones se abriera una vez más. Gerardo ya había comenzado la universidad, mientras que Gabriela ya estaba en cuarto grado de primaria; a pesar de que también tenían pesadillas similares a las que estaban teniendo Inuyasha Kagome y en otras ocasiones, veían otras en las que aparecían personas similares a ellos mismos matándose entre de sí de formas muy trágicas.

Sin embargo, también habían continuado encontrándose con sus amigos para pasarla bien, reducir la ansiedad que tenían ante la perspectiva de que la puerta se abriese; y diluir la tristeza que les causaban esas horribles pesadillas. Gerardo continuamente se reunía con sus amigos Henry y Roger; a los cuales también se les habían añadido Carlos, un amigo de Henry; Kember, un primo de Roger; y finalmente, Miguel, que era uno de los primos de Gerardo. En cuanto a Gabriela, mientras que ella tenía varios amigos en su escuela, su única confidente y amiga íntima era una niña que solía estudiar en su misma escuela pero tuvo que mudarse a España llamada Tiffany. Sin embargo, ella aprovechó que estaban de vacaciones de verano para regresarse a Venezuela y poder pasar el tiempo en compañía de Gabriela, a la que prácticamente consideraba como su hermana.

Esa tarde, hubo una convención de animé; y por ello, como tenían una buena cantidad de tiempo que no iban a una, decidieron ir todos juntos, a pesar de que Tiffany no era exactamente fanática de ellas.

- "Bueno, aquí estamos" – dijo Gerardo cuando por fin habían llegado a la convención. Él era un muchacho alto de 20 años de edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro cortado a modo de tazón, ojos castaños y vestía una camisa y un pantalón azules. Llevaba gafas redondeadas con las monturas doradas frente a sus ojos – "El AnimeFest de este año" –

No era exactamente impresionante en comparación a las convenciones que se hacían en otros países, pero al menos era bastante adecuada: estaban los concursos de videojuegos, cosplay, dibujo y toda clase de talleres, por no mencionar la venta de series y merchandising relacionada a ellas.

- "Hmm, al menos el sitio es bueno" – dijo Henry mientras veía el lugar con ojo crítico. Él era un muchacho de alrededor de 18 años, un poco más bajo que Gerardo, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos negros y vestía una camisa negra y un blue jean – "En comparación a las anteriores a las que fuimos" –

- "Lo dices porque casi quedamos aplastados entre tanta gente; y porque hacía un calor horrible" – dijo Carlos acordándose de que los lugares anteriores habían sido demasiado pequeños y para colmo no tenían aire acondicionado. Él tenía el cabello marrón y corto, tenía una estatura a mitad de camino entre Gerardo y Henry, ojos negros; y vestía una chaqueta azul oscuro, la cual estaba abierta para revelar una camisa blanca y llevaba un pantalón del mismo color de la chaqueta.

- "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos y disfrutemos mientras podamos" – dijo Roger seriamente. Fuera de las dos niñas, él era el más bajo del grupo. Era moreno, con los ojos y el cabello negros; y al igual que Henry, vestía mayormente de negro – "Nunca sabemos cuando nos tocará otra" –

- "¡O nos caerá una torta!" – dijo Miguel. De inmediato, todos pusieron caras de desagrado ante la terrible broma que ambos habían hecho; y él y Roger se chocaron las manos. Miguel era un muchacho alto y regordete, aunque también musculoso; y tenía el cabello negro y corto, casi pegado hasta el cuero cabelludo; y ojos marrones. Vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón blue jean.

- "¿Pueden dejar de hacer sus horribles 'kages' por una vez en su vida?" – dijo Gerardo con irritación. 'Kage' era el nombre que todos en el grupo le habían dado a sus terribles bromas.

- "Gerar, cálmate," – se rio Gabriela, aunque ella misma se había puesto la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos al escuchar eso. Ella era una niña de diez años; con el cabello de un castaño cobrizo que casi le llegaba a la cintura, ojos claros; y vestía una blusa negra, una falda gris oscura; y finalmente llevaba puestas guantes y mallas del estilo usado por los góticos – "Seguro solo lo hacen para irritarte" –

- "Hehe, no es eso" – dijo Miguel alegremente – "Es que no podemos vivir sin hacer esto a cada rato" –

- "Es cierto," – dijo Roger con una vocecita agudísima – "Morimos si no lo hacemos" –

- "Mejor cierra la boca, chibi" – le dijo Henry con una voz más grave de lo usual.

- "Y tu no deberías hablar de ese modo, Henry" – se rio Carlos mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Henry solo le echó una mirada de desagrado.

- "Mejor cálmense todos" – les dijo Kember. Él era más alto que Roger, tenía el pelo corto, rizado y de color oscuro, ojos claros; y vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul – "No querrán terminar imitando una escena de un animé de comedia, ¿no es así?

Todos se rieron, pero Tiffany solo se mostró irritada. Era una niña de la misma estatura y edad de Gabriela, aunque tenía los ojos claros y el cabello más rubio y rizado. Llevaba gafas redondeadas con bordes blancos; y llevaba puesta una blusa gris oscuro que terminaba justo antes de su ombligo; y un short negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

- "¿Podrían disculparnos un momento?" – dijo ella mientras tomaba a Gaby del brazo – "Iremos a ver las cosas por allá" –

Y antes de que hubiesen tenido tiempo de decir nada, se la llevó a rastras a algunos de los stands que estaban más allá.

- "¿Crees que estarán bien así?" – le preguntó Miguel a Gerardo.

- "Hmph, no es la gran cosa, a esas dos les gusta siempre hacer esto" – dijo él cruzándose de brazos con una expresión a medio camino entre risa e irritación.

Mientras tanto, con Tiffany y Gabriela…

- "¿Todavía sigues enamorada de Benjamin Burnley?" – le preguntó Tiffany.

- "¿Crees que algo como eso se me quitaría así de fácil?" – le respondió ella – "Ya sabes bastante bien que él es el amor de mi vida" –

- "Ah, solo preguntaba para estar segura" – se rio Tiffany – "Aunque antes estabas de modo parecido con Mark Jansen, o mejor dicho, el verdugo sexy" –

Gabriela se quedó con la mirada perdida y una cara de boba, pero casi al instante, se puso a mover la cabeza y las manos como si quisiera apartar algo de ella.

- "¡No, Gabriela, no pienses eso!" – dijo ella misma mientras dejaba de hacer ese gesto – "¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!" –

- "Hehe, Gerardo me dijo… sobre como… te ponías… cada vez… que te decían… eso; ¡y quise intentarlo!" – dijo ella mientras se desternillaba de risa.

- "Y de cualquier modo, estas equivocada" – dijo Gabriela con las mejillas encendidas – "Yo lo considero como un padre para mí, por muy sexy que sea" –

Otra vez puso la misma cara; y otra vez hizo el mismo gesto. Tiffany se rio de nuevo.

Por otra parte, Gerardo y los demás estaban mirando los alrededores, viendo las proyecciones de animé y viendo que compraban, aunque Gerardo no conseguía nada interesante…

- "Vaya, realmente es difícil conseguir cosas de las que me interesen aquí…" – dijo mientras suspiraba.

- "Bueno, no puedes esperar mucho de este país olvidado por el tiempo" – le dijo Miguel.

- "Además, ¿no que habías comenzado a importar los libros, discos y demás directo desde Japón?" – le preguntó Roger.

- "Si, aunque fueron principalmente para dedicarme a traducirlos…" – se defendió Gerardo.

- "Tal vez, pero igual se han vuelto parte de tu colección" – dijo Henry.

- "Sí… tal vez estoy sonando demasiado como un quejumbroso idiota" – les dijo mientras los miraba de forma apologética – "Disculpen por eso" –

- "Vamos, no es problema" – le dijo Carlos dándole una palmada en el hombro – "Bueno, ¿vamos a ver que se hicieron tu hermana y su amiga?" –

- "De acuerdo, vayamos a ver" – dijo él mientras se ponían en camino hacia donde estaban Gabriela y Tiffany.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Inuyasha…

- "Keh, ¿¡hasta cuando tendremos que seguir yendo por ahí sin conseguir pistas ni nada!" – gritó Inuyasha molesto y aburrido después de varias horas de viaje. Ya era media tarde y aún no habían hallado nada.

- "De nuevo, Inuyasha, te recuerdo que no podemos hacer mucho por como están Naraku y Mouryoumaru actualmente" – le dijo Miroku con paciencia, tratando de ocultar la exasperación que sentía en ese momento.

- "Houshi-sama tiene razón" – le dijo Sango – "Todos estamos tan ansiosos como tu por ponerle final a esto, pero no podemos hacer nada si ni Naraku ni su corazón aparecen" –

- "Además, aunque ya puedes encontrar el Youketsu y usar la Ryuurin no Tessaiga para cortarlo," – le dijo Kagome con seriedad – "eso no significa que vayas a aniquilarlo tan pronto como lo encontremos. Por eso deberías tranquilizarte un poco" –

- "Es cierto" – le dijo Shippou – "Y fíjate en Sango: a pesar de que esto está directamente conectado con salvar la vida de Kohaku, lo está tomando con mucha calma" –

- "No creo que yo sea el mejor ejemplo, Shippou" – dijo Sango ruborizándose. No era por modestia, sino porque ella también había cometido varios errores graves debido a que eran situaciones relacionadas directamente con Kohaku.

- "Ugh… como me hacen…" – comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero en ese momento sintió algo: la corriente del viento cambió, como si algo estuviera soplando fuertemente detrás de ellos; y también sintió una presencia conocida… Se detuvo en ese instante - "¿Qué será eso?" –

- "¿Inuyasha?" – le preguntó Kagome, extrañada de que se hubiese detenido de ese modo; y allí ella también lo sintió, al igual que los demás – Pero… ¿qué es esto?" –

- "¡Kagome-sama, su mochila!" – dijo Miroku al ver que un brillo plateado y dorado estaba emanando de la mochila de Kagome. Ella se bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha; y al abrirla, vio que los medallones que tenía en su mochila, los cuales estaban rotos por la mitad, estaban resplandeciendo fuertemente.

- "¿Qué significará esto?" – dijo ella extrañada. Los demás estaban igualmente confusos al ver este fenómeno, pero al momento siguiente, un vórtice multicolor se abrió en frente de ellos.

- "Esa cosa… es igual a lo que vimos en nuestras pesadillas…" – dijo Kagome mientras veía el extraordinario acontecimiento.

- "No… no es igual… ese era de colores oscuros… mientras este tiene toda clase de colores brillando dentro…" – dijo Inuyasha cuando se acercaron más a verlo.

- "¿Creen que debamos entrar a ver?" – les preguntó Sango con cautela.

- "No… será mejor que esperemos…" – aconsejó Miroku – "Puedo sentir un gran poder fluyendo desde esta cosa… pero ni una gota de presencia maligna o demoníaca… se siente más bien… como un poder sagrado…" –

- "¿¡Poder sagrado!" – gritaron todos a la vez asombrados.

Por otra parte, en Dragonia…

- "¡Fileia-san!" – gritaron Miko y Yasha asustados.

- "¿Qué sucede, niños?" – preguntó ella asustada.

- "¡Apareció algo extraño en el patio; y no sabemos que es!" – dijo Yasha todo alterado.

- "¡Parece una gran bola de colores brillantes; y esta soplando un fuerte viento desde allí!" – dijo Miko asustada.

- "Muy bien, vayamos a ver" – dijo Fileia mientras tomaba su espada y escudo. Cuando salieron al patio, vieron inmediatamente a lo que se referían Miko y Yasha: lo que parecía ser un portal multicolor estaba flotando frente a ellos mientras soltaba fuertes ráfagas de viento.

- "Parece ser un portal a otro mundo" – dijo Fileia reconociendo esto – "Es este tipo de distorsiones de espacio-tiempo la causa de que tengamos visitantes de otros mundos, aunque eso había cesado completamente desde el mes pasado" –

- "Entonces, ¿nosotros llegamos aquí por algo como eso?" – preguntó Yasha entusiasmado.

- "Es una posibilidad, dado que ustedes no recuerdan nada antes de su despertar en las colinas al oeste de Soleila" – dijo Fileia dulcemente, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación.

- "Entonces, ¡deberíamos entrar allí y ver como es el mundo del que venimos!" – dijo Miko emocionada.

- "¡No!" – gritó Fileia mientras les decía que se apartaran del portal con la mano – "¡No estamos seguros de adonde lleve ese portal! ¡Es cierto que podría terminar llevándolos de vuelta a su mundo, pero también podría terminar enviándolos a otro mundo completamente desconocido!" –

En ese momento, los medallones rotos que tanto Yasha como Miko llevaban alrededor del cuello comenzaron a brillar; y ellos comenzaron a escuchar las voces que siempre les provocaban migrañas cuando las recordaban. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintieron esas migrañas; y en vez de eso, sintieron como una nostálgica y amable calidez los estuviese envolviendo:

- "Regresa… vuelve a casa…" –

- "Te extraño… vuelve… vuelve…" –

- "¿Onee-san?" – preguntó Miko.

- "¿Nii-san?" – preguntó Yasha.

- "¿Qué les sucede a ambos?" – preguntó Fileia con preocupación al ver esto – "Los medallones rotos están resplandeciendo… ¿acaso…?" –

- "Fileia-san, estamos seguros" – dijo Miko saliendo de su ensimismamiento de inmediato y mirando a Fileia a los ojos – "Ese portal nos llevará de vuelta a casa. Pude oírla… era la voz de mi Onee-san, diciéndome que volviera…" –

- "Yo también…" – dijo Yasha mirando a Fileia con decisión – "Nii-san y todos nuestros amigos están esperándonos en nuestro mundo… tenemos que regresar allí…" –

- "Supongo que no podré detenerlos…" – sonrió Fileia de forma irónica – "Pero de todos modos, quiero que tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?" –

- "¡Sí!" –

- "Y si algún día regresan a Dragonia, por favor no olviden visitarnos a mí y a Elaer" – les dijo tratando de reprimir el deseo de soltar unas lágrimas mientras les acariciaba la cabeza a ambos – "Sé que no fuimos sus padres, pero realmente disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos con ustedes…" –

- "Fileia-san…" – dijo Miko entristeciéndose.

- "¡Sí! ¡Prometemos que volveremos de visita algún día!" – dijo Yasha enérgicamente. Luego se despidieron; y cruzaron el portal.

- "Esos niños… son muy especiales…" – dijo Fileia enjugándose los ojos mientras los veía correr por el túnel multicolor hasta que se perdieron de vista – "De cualquier modo… yo también debo cumplir mi deber… debo informarle esto al resto de la Armada Real" –

Llamó a su dragón de un silbido; el cual corrió hacia su lado desde el interior de la casa; y después de que se transformó a una forma más grande, se subió a él para ir hacia los cuarteles generales de las fuerzas militares de Dragonia: la Armada Real, los cuales se encontraban ubicados en el interior del Castillo.

Por otra parte, en el mundo real…

- "Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que comamos" – dijo Miguel después de un rato. Ya habían ido a buscar a Gabriela y a Tiffany para asegurarse de que no se perdieran – "¿Vamos a la feria de comida?" –

- "Sí, que ya hace hambre" – dijo Gerardo con algo de desánimo. Los demás no dieron objeciones, ya que también empezaban a estar hambrientos; y salieron del sitio en el que la convención estaba llevándose a cabo para ir a un centro comercial cercano, ubicarse en una mesa de la feria de comida; y ordenar varias pizzas grandes y algunas botellas de refresco para comer.

- "Uff… menos mal que todos trajimos bastante dinero" – dijo Henry asombrado de que el hambre colectiva del grupo fuese tanta.

- "No es de extrañar" – dijo Gerardo mientras cortaba una rebanada y se la servía a Gabriela – "No hemos comido desde el desayuno y ya casi son las tres de la tarde" –

- "Además, no es como si todo esto fuese para una sola persona" – dijo Gabriela mientras tomaba su rebanada y Gerardo cortaba otra para sí mismo. Del mismo modo, todos los demás habían comenzado a servirse – "En total somos ocho personas" –

- "Bueno, si lo ponen de ese modo, es verdad" – dijo Henry mientras también se servía un poco de refresco en un vaso de plástico.

- "Creo que te estás preocupando demasiado por detalles pequeños" – dijo Roger.

- "¡Con tequeños!" – completó Miguel. Ambos se chocaron los cinco de nuevo mientras los demás hacían sonidos de desagrado, Gerardo se daba la frente con el borde de la mesa y Gabriela ponía una expresión de "no puedo con estos".

- "Hehe, parece que los tenemos al borde" – dijo Miguel riéndose.

- "Más me sorprende que alguien tan brillante como para saber un montón sobre informática y bioquímica pierda tanto su tiempo con bromas tan malas" – dijo Kember cruzándose de brazos.

- "Es porque sin humor, la vida no sirve" – comentó Miguel mientras le sonreía de forma algo arrogante – "Además, no han visto nada: el que me enseñó el fino arte de las bromas malas, Thor, es infinitamente peor que nosotros" –

Gabriela y Gerardo se quedaron de hielo. Ya habían tenido sus encuentros con él cada vez que Miguel venía a verlos; y aunque era un sujeto simpático, sus bromas eran tan malas que incluso habían alcanzado niveles legendarios. Gerardo solo regresó a continuar comiendo, viendo que se iba a quedar sin poder repetir si no lo hacía.

- "Lo sabemos, lo sabemos" – dijo Gabriela azorada para que dejasen ese tema de una vez.

- "Me interesaría escuchar una de esas bromas a ver si es tan mala como dicen" – dijo Carlos de forma pensativa.

- "Sí que sabes buscarte las cosas que más daño te hacen, ¿no?" – le dijo Henry con desagrado.

- "Y a ustedes si que les gusta pelearse, ¿eh?" – dijo Tiffany con una sonrisa desagradable.

- "Tiff, no creo que sea buena idea ponerse con esto" – le dijo Gabriela.

- "Descuida, no es nada importante" – les dijo Roger – "Además, esos dos siempre son así" –

Sin embargo, sus discusiones se interrumpieron en ese momento: el cielo se oscureció y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – dijo Miguel viendo a su alrededor. La gente alrededor de ellos había comenzado a gritar y a huir despavorida.

- "¡Esto no es nada normal!" – dijo Carlos viendo hacia el cielo.

- "¡No es un eclipse ni nada por el estilo!" – dijo Roger al notar que el sol todavía podía verse, así fuese tenuemente, por detrás de la oscuridad que había cubierto el cielo. Sin embargo, no habían notado que Gerardo y Gabriela estaban mirando a la oscuridad, expectantes. Claro, excepto Tiffany y Henry, que de inmediato notaron como Gabriela y Gerardo estaban actuando.

- "¿Qué sucede con ustedes?" – les preguntó Tiffany.

- "¡Deberíamos salir de aquí!" – les dijo Henry. Gerardo y Gabriela se voltearon a verlo; y…

- "No, el momento que hemos estado esperando… por fin llegó" – dijo él con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- "Finalmente la puerta… esta volviendo a abrirse…" – dijo Gabriela.

- "¿De qué están hablando?" – dijo Miguel. Ya él y los demás habían notado lo que había pasado con ellos.

- "¡Si! ¡Este no es momento para actuar así!" – dijo Kember angustiado.

- "Ya lo verán por ustedes mismos" – dijo Gerardo mostrando una mirada misteriosa. Luego, una palabra entró a su mente – "Sí, finalmente… estoy empezando a recordar lo que había olvidado del Dragoniano…" –

- "Yo también… ya es momento de que vayamos…" – dijo Gabriela. Luego, antes de que alguien hubiese podido hacer alguna pregunta o alguna otra cosa, alzó sus manos hacia la oscuridad y pronunció una sola palabra – "_Apreiae!_" -

Acto seguido, de la oscuridad surgió un vórtice multicolor; el cual los succionó a todos ellos, aunque dejó el resto del lugar intacto. La gente que estaba alrededor no notó que varios muchachos y dos niñas habían desaparecido ante sus ojos, aunque al poco tiempo la oscuridad se disipó y todo regresó a como había estado antes.

Lo último que vieron fue un torrente infinito de colores bombardeando sus ojos; y a los pocos instantes, no supieron que fue de ellos…

Cuando despertaron, se encontraron tirados en un prado cubierto de hierba con bosques al fondo; y allí estaba un grupo de gente… El primero en levantarse fue Gerardo…

- "Oh, sí… hemos regresado…" – luego se puso a fijarse en sí mismo: sus ropas se habían vuelto de nuevo un kimono similar al de Inuyasha, pero de color azul, adornado con hexágonos y gotas de agua; y llevaba zapatos similares a los de Sesshomaru – "Mi vestimenta volvió a ser la que llevaba en este mundo, pero… ya no tengo ni el Cristal Seirei ni a Ryuuga o Fuuiryuu…" –

Al momento siguiente se despertó Gabriela; y al ver a Gerardo de pie, corrió a abrazarlo de inmediato…

- "¡Gerar! ¡Lo logramos!" – dijo ella. Otra vez llevaba el kimono de sacerdotisa blanco y plateado con las zapatillas y mallas blancas, aunque tampoco llevaba ni el Cristal Seirei ni el arco y flechas que había llevado antes – "¡Estamos de nuevo en el mundo de Inuyasha!" –

- "¡Sí! Aunque Gaby…" – dijo Gerardo al notar algo extraño: Gabriela parecía haber perdido un poco de su estatura, y sus ojos y cara estaban algo más redondeados – "Te ves un poco más joven que antes…" –

- "Tú también…" – dijo Gabriela al notar que la cara de su hermano se veía un poco más juvenil y no tenía tanta sombra de barba y bigotes como antes.

- "Debe ser que el regreso a este mundo nos puso de nuevo de las edades que teníamos cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez… ¿Por qué será?" – se preguntó extrañado. Luego notaron a sus amigos, los cuales aún seguían inconscientes; y fueron a despertarlos. Extrañamente, todos ellos seguían con las vestimentas que llevaban en el mundo real. Además, Tiffany se veía también un poco más joven, pero los demás seguían exactamente iguales.

- "¡Gaby! ¿¡Dónde estamos!" – dijo Tiffany mirando a su alrededor; y luego se la cayó la mandíbula al ver las ropas que llevaba – "¿¡De dónde sacaste ese atuendo! ¡Y es todo blanco y real y brillante y eso!" –

- "Jiji, bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los despiertos" – le dijo Gabriela riéndose de su reacción.

- "Gerardo, ¿de donde sacaste esas ropas?" – preguntó Henry viéndolo con los ojos como platos.

- "Si, pareces un noble del Japón feudal o algo com eso" – dijo Roger mientras lo examinaba de la cabeza a los pies.

- "Ehh… bueno… ¿recuerdan lo que les pregunté hace un par de años, cuando estábamos aún en bachillerato?" – les preguntó Gerardo.

- "¿De qué estas hablando?" – preguntó Miguel extrañado, pero Henry y Roger lo ignoraron para responderle a Gerardo.

- "¿Sobre si habíamos tenido sucesos raros recientemente?" – le preguntó Roger. Gerardo asintió.

- "¿Y sobre que habías tenido un sueño en el que conocíamos personajes de animé o algo así?" – preguntó Henry.

- "Bueno, voy a ponérselos de modo sencillo: eso no fue un sueño…" – dijo Gerardo, ante lo cual todos lo demás, excepto por Gabriela, se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos del tamaño de platos soperos. Luego se volteó y miró como un grupo de gente se estaba acercando a ellos – "Y creo que esto es toda la prueba que necesito para demostrárselos; aún si ustedes no pueden recordar su pequeño encuentro todavía" –

Sin embargo, antes de que el grupo hubiese podido llegar a ellos; otro portal se abrió entre ambos; y de ellos emergieron Miko y Yasha. El portal se cerró inmediatamente después.

- "Este es… ¿el mundo del que venimos…?" – preguntó Miko toda confusa viendo a su alrededor.

- "Eso parece… por alguna razón, me siento como si hubiese vuelto a casa…" – dijo Yasha olfateando el aire. En ese momento, su olfato y los sentidos de Miko captaron la presencia del grupo de Inuyasha y fueron corriendo hacia ellos. De inmediato, sus contrapartes mayores fijaron los ojos en ellos…

- "Esa niña… es igual a la que veo en mis pesadillas… y también a mí misma…" – dijo Kagome asombrada.

- "Imposible… ese niño es idéntico a mí…" – dijo Inuyasha quedándose paralizado por la impresión. Al instante siguiente, un resplandor dorado y plateado envolvió a los cuatro.

- "¿¡Qué está pasando!" – gritó Miroku al ver esto.

- "¡Fueron atrapados por esa extraña luz!" – dijo Shippou mientras señalaba hacia ellos. Ellos comenzaron a correr hacia la luz, pero en ese momento Gerardo corrió hacia ellos y se interpuso.

- "¡Alto!" – gritó mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados, indicándoles que no les permitiría el paso – "¡Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara! ¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo, pero no podemos interferir en esto!" -

- "¿¡Quién eres y como sabes de nosotros!" – dijo Sango con desconfianza mientras desenfundaba su Hiraikotsu.

- "Por lo visto aún no nos recuerdan…" – dijo Gabriela mientras ella y los demás se acercaban. Henry y los demás se quedaron pasmados al ver a los personajes de Inuyasha cara a cara.

- "Imposible…" – dijo él mientras los ojos se le ponían del tamaño de platos soperos.

- "Realmente los tenemos frente a nosotros…" – dijo Roger frotándose los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

- "Y se ven incluso mejores en la realidad" – dijo Carlos mientras sus ojos pasaban del atuendo de Sango al shakujou de Miroku.

- "Impresionante… esto me ayudará mucho a mejorar mis dibujos…" – dijo Kember mientras empezaba a tomar notas mentales de sus apariencias.

- "Entonces, ¿estamos dentro de una serie de animé?" – preguntó Tiffany con asombro, que no parecía haber registrado aun lo que pasaba.

- "¿Qué se supone que debemos recordar?" – les preguntó Miroku tratando de actuar racionalmente. Notó que los desconocidos, fuera del chico vestido de azul y la niña vestida de blanco, llevaban vestimentas que no habían visto antes, excepto por algunos de los tipos de ropa de Kagome; y además estaban desarmados. Por otra parte, por la forma en la que los miraban, parecían estar más interesados en hablar con ellos y verlos que en atacarlos y herirlos.

- "Bueno, estaría mejor si esperaran un poco…" – dijo Gerardo haciendo gestos con las manos para que se calmaran – "Ya que según creo, recordarán todo tan pronto como las memorias de Inuyasha, Kagome, Miko y Yasha se restauren" –

- "¿Miko y Yasha?" – preguntó Shippou dubitativo.

- "Por algún motivo… me suenan familiares esos nombres…" – dijo Sango dubitativa mientras bajaba su arma.

- "Debería ser, ya que tú fuiste quien le puso su nombre a Miko, Sango" – dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa pícara.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la luz dorada y plateada, la mitad de los medallones que le faltaba a cada uno había reaparecido; y estaba flotando hacia cada uno de ellos…

- "Esas son las mitades faltantes…" – dijo Miko sorprendida.

- "De los medallones que teníamos…" – dijo Yasha emocionado.

En ese momento, Kagome recordó que los tenía guardados en su mochila; y los sacó de inmediato…

- "¿¡Por qué haces eso, Kagome!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras veía la extraña escena con temor y sospecha.

- "Porque creo que esto nos aclarará porque tuvimos esas pesadillas…" – dijo ella mientras miraba los medallones con una sonrisa, para luego mover su mirada hacia los dos niños que tenían delante – "Y porque tengo la sensación de que debemos hacer esto… no sé porque… pero siento que esa niña es una parte importante de mi y de mi familia…" –

- "Ahora que lo dices…" – dijo Inuyasha mientras percibía una sensación extraña en su interior – "Siento algo parecido por ese niño…" –

Inuyasha entonces aceptó ponerse el medallón mientras Kagome hacía lo mismo, luego fueron hacia sus contrapartes más jóvenes…

- "Quienquiera que seas… siento que te he extrañado mucho…" – dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía a Miko.

- "Yo también… siempre quise encontrarme contigo… onee-san…" – dijo Miko mientras caminaba hacia ella; y luego ambas se dieron un abrazo.

- "Siempre… desde que desperté en ese mundo… estuve deseando encontrarme contigo, nii-san…" – le dijo Yasha mientras le soltaba una sonrisa.

- "Yo también… no recuerdo como te llamas… pero sé que eres importante para mí… así que ven" – dijo Inuyasha mientras le extendía su mano a Yasha. Yasha se alegró y fue corriendo hacia él. A los pocos instantes, las mitades faltantes de los medallones fueron hacia sus respectivos dueños y se insertaron en ellos, completándolos de nuevo. Posteriormente, reaparecieron las gemas que correspondían a cada uno: un rubí en el caso de Yasha e Inuyasha; y una esmeralda en el caso de Kagome y Miko, las cuales tenían una forma similar a la aguja de un dial y apuntaban a la parte del medallón que decía Separación Especial.

Al poco rato, la luz dorada y plateada se desvaneció; y reaparecieron en frente de todos los demás, con Miko parada enfrente de Kagome y Yasha enfrente de Inuyasha…

- "Parece que han vuelto…" – anunció Gerardo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su haori.

- "Gerar, ¿por qué haces eso?" – preguntó Gabriela extrañada.

- "Porque tengo una idea de que está a punto de pasar…" – dijo mientras veía con una gran sonrisa a los dos pares mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, sus ojos se habían aguado y sus labios estaban temblorosos…

- "Lo recuerdo todo ahora…" – dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Miko con una expresión de alegría inmensa, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos. Luego, se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura de Miko; y abrió sus brazos – "Miko, bienvenida a casa…" –

Inuyasha, por su parte, le extendió su mano a Yasha; y le mostró una sonrisa: era su modo de decirle que viniera hacia él.

- "Onee-san…" – susurró Miko mientras la miraba con la misma expresión; y al momento siguiente, corrió hacia ella – "¡Onee-san!" –

Saltó hacia Kagome, la cual la atrapó en el aire y la abrazó fuertemente.

- "Nii-san…" – dijo Yasha derramando algunas lágrimas para luego limpiárselas, contenerse el deseo de seguir llorando, e ir corriendo hacia su versión mayor. Cuando estuvo delante de él, Inuyasha lo tomó de los hombros; y al igual que Kagome con Miko, lo abrazó.

- "Te extrañé tanto… onee-san… todo este tiempo, quise volver a verte…" – dijo Miko mientras lloraba de felicidad y le correspondía al abrazo.

- "Yo también…" – dijo Kagome con la voz quebrada de la emoción – "Aún si no podía recordarte… siempre sentí que faltaba algo importante… y ahora que has vuelto, por fin estoy en paz de nuevo… mi querida hermana menor… Miko… por fin has vuelto a nosotros…" -

- "Nii-san…" – susurró Yasha con emoción – "Todo este tiempo estuve entrenando… solo para poder salir con Miko a buscarlos a ti y a Kagome-oneesan… Y al fin… estamos juntos de nuevo…" –

- "Lo sé, Yasha… lo sé…" – dijo Inuyasha con una voz llena de gentileza, de esas que pocas veces se le ha escuchado – "Yo también te extrañé mucho… y no dejaré que ninguna basura vuelva a alejarnos…" –

Al momento siguiente, Miroku, Sango y Shippou recuperaron sus recuerdos perdidos; y al ver la escena, fueron corriendo de inmediato hacia ellos, con los rostros cubiertos por las lágrimas de alegría y les dieron un abrazo grupal. A los pocos momentos, se les unieron Gerardo y Gabriela, el primero limpiándose en vano las lágrimas con el pañuelo y tratando de contenerse de seguir llorando, lo cual le resultaba imposible. Los demás se quedaron observando la escena, extrañados pero sintiéndose extrañamente bien; y por ello decidieron no interrumpir.

Cuando por fin se calmaron lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar y abrazarse, Yasha y Miko se percataron de la presencia de Gerardo y Gabriela.

- "¡Gerardo-nii, Gabriela-chan!" – dijo Miko cuando notó sus presencias. Por la emoción del abrazo, ni ella ni Yasha se habían dado cuenta de que ellos también estaban allí – "¡Ustedes también volvieron!" –

- "Así es" – le dijo Gerardo un poco ruborizado – "Y debo decir que es grato estar aquí de nuevo después de dos largos años…" –

- "¿Eh? ¿Dos años?" – preguntó Yasha sorprendido – "¡Pero nosotros estuvimos en Dragonia apenas por un mes!" –

- "Y no han pasado más de dos meses aquí" – dijo Kagome extrañada – "¿Qué significará esto?" –

- "Demonios, a lo mejor es que los mundos se pusieron asíncronos…" – dijo Gerardo apretando los dientes.

- "¿Cómo es eso?" – preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "Significa que cada mundo estaba usando su propio sistema de tiempo" – explicó Yasha al captar lo que Gerardo había dicho, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a todos los demás – "Ahora que lo pienso bien, así no sería raro que hubiese tanta diferencia de tiempos entre cada mundo" –

- "Bueno, entiendo eso, pero…" – dijo Kagome, pero antes de que dijera su siguiente pregunta…

- "¿Pero como es que Yasha sabe tanto si Inuyasha es un tarado?" – preguntó Shippou asombrado.

- "¿¡Qué acabas de decir, rata!" – rugió Inuyasha mientras flexionaba sus garras de modo amenazador, pero antes de que pudiera saltar sobre Shippou…

- "¡Abajo!" – dijo Kagome, lo cual hizo que tanto Yasha como Inuyasha impactaran el suelo. Gerardo brincó de un susto, pero al recordar que había perdido el collar cuando Dragonia fue sellada, suspiró de alivio y se tranquilizó.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome!" – gritó Inuyasha. Yasha todavía estaba frotándose la nariz porque se había golpeado contra el suelo de cara.

- "Lo siento… fue por costumbre…" – dijo Kagome sintiéndose muy arrepentida al ver a Yasha así – "Y olvidé por un momento que a Yasha también le afectaba…" –

- "Lo curaría si pudiese, pero como ya no tengo mis poderes…" – dijo Gabriela mientras veía sus manos con tristeza.

- "Déjenmelo a mi, entonces" – dijo Miko alegremente mientras iba hacia Yasha – "De todos modos, me ha tocado curarlo muy seguido mientras estuvimos por allá: con frecuencia se excedía en los entrenamientos de esgrima" –

- "¿¡Te dieron poderes mientras estuviste allá!" – preguntó Sango asombrada.

- "Así es" – confirmó Miko mientras sacaba un collar del cuello de sus ropas, el cual tenía un cristal bastante similar a un ojo de dragón blanco con el iris azul atado en la punta. Era un Cristal Seirei – "Yasha también tiene uno" –

Luego, antes de que pudieran preguntarle más nada, comenzó a cantar:

(Musica: Nail wo Shizumeru Uta – Haruka Shimotsuki)

- "_Alt tok xiung'ara paf hilsec tast souis,  
Saf sieral cezet'ara lusya paf lusellsya tast biosat,  
Yst sos biosat hyz hustat, gaivz'ara sos xiuant tast ika_…" –

- "Iyaseru Koune" -

Un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies, el cual era de color blanco con un hexágono delineado dentro y dividido en seis partes, junto a varios símbolos y letras dragonianas; y al momento siguiente, salieron unas bandas de luz desde él y se dirigieron hacia Yasha e Inuyasha. Las bandas de luz los acariciaron en los sitios en donde estaban lastimados y les sanaron los raspones y moretones que la caída les había provocado. Una vez hecho esto, Miko dejó de cantar; y tanto el círculo mágico como las bandas de luz desaparecieron.

- "Increíble… es realmente Magia Seirei…" – dijo Gerardo asombrado mientras Yasha le sonreía a Miko en agradecimiento e Inuyasha miraba sus manos y se tocaba el rostro, el cual había adquirido una expresión de sorpresa. Gerardo ya podía reconocer las palabras del Dragoniano Común de nuevo; y entendió perfectamente que significaban las frases de la canción de Miko.

- "Felizmente, cantaré para sanar tu dolor.

Concentradamente, me volveré luz para iluminar tu vida;

Y hasta que mi vida termine, te daré mi canción" – recitó Gabriela, traduciendo completamente lo que había cantado Miko. A pesar de su expresión seria, tanto ella como los demás estaban asombrados de haber visto a Miko usando magia como esa solo cantando… Aunque ya habían visto algo similar en los videojuegos que jugaban siempre…

- "Pensé que solo sabías lo que significaba _Apreiae_" – dijo Gerardo asombrado al ver como ella también podía entender tan bien el lenguaje.

- "Pude recordarlo todo desde que se abrió el portal en nuestro mundo" – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Y a final de cuentas, aun queda una pregunta pendiente: ¿Cómo es que Yasha sabe tanto?" – preguntó Miroku al ver todo esto. Los demás lo miraron con extrañeza, ante lo cual él solo dijo – "Bueno, nunca le respondieron a Shippou su pregunta" -

- "Es que Yasha es uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra clase" – dijo Miko alegremente, ante lo cual Yasha se ruborizó, pero igual sonrió contento. Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esto – "Aunque aún no es muy bueno usando magia, ha aprendido incluso más rápido que yo misma desde que estamos en Dragonia" –

- "Creo que no era necesario que dijeras ese detalle de la magia, Miko…" – dijo Yasha notando que eso había echado a perder parte del impacto que eso debía darles.

- "Y por cierto, ahora que los veo bien, ustedes no parecen haber cambiado nada aunque pasaron dos años en su mundo" – observó Kagome mientras veía a Gerardo y a Gabriela con más detenimiento. Esto los sacó a todos de la impresión que les había causado ese anuncio sobre Yasha.

- "Eso es porque nuestro tiempo se echó para atrás hasta el momento en que dejamos este mundo" – dijo Gerardo un poco avergonzado.

- "¿Y no deberíamos presentar a los demás?" – preguntó Gabriela, notando que parecían estar cuchicheando sobre que ellos dos parecían conocer muy bien al grupo de Inuyasha y a los dos niños que ellos nunca antes habían visto; y que al parecer habían quedado ignorados.

- "Ah, cierto" – dijo Gerardo para luego voltearse a llamarlos – "¡Oigan todos, vengan para acá!" –

Ya lo habían visto volteándose y se habían imaginado que los llamaría, así que fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaban reunidos todos los demás.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó Henry, el cual tenía una cara de fastidio enorme.

- "Sí, parece que nos dejaste ignorados desde que pasó todo eso del portal y aparecieron esos dos niños" – dijo Roger mirando en dirección a Yasha y Miko.

- "Y es realmente extraño… no recuerdo que Kagome tuviera más hermanos aparte de Souta; e Inuyasha otro aparte de Sesshomaru" – dijo Carlos cruzándose de brazos.

- "Al menos nunca aparecieron en ningún capítulo del anime o manga" – remarcó Miguel.

- "¿O acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?" – le preguntó Kember.

- "Primero vamos a presentarlos y luego damos las explicaciones" – dijo Gabriela molesta. Tiffany solo la miró con incredulidad.

- "Bueno, bueno… primero, voy a presentarles a nuestros amigos del mundo del que venimos" – dijo Gerardo al grupo de Inuyasha, luego empezó a pasearse delante de cada uno de sus amigos, deteniéndose para presentarlos – "Este es Henry; y es mi mejor amigo allá en mi mundo. Este es Roger; y es todo un payaso, pero también es un buen compañero. Este de aquí es Miguel, uno de mis primos; y aunque es muy inteligente, también es otro payaso, pero nunca lo hagan enojar si saben lo que les conviene. Este otro de aquí es Carlos; y aunque es un poco tonto, al menos es confiable. Este otro de aquí es Kember, un primo de Roger; y es listo y un experto dibujante, aunque un poco excéntrico. Y por último…" –

Los demás le habían puesto tanto sonrisas como miradas agrias mientras los iba presentando. Sin embargo, para esa ocasión, Gabriela interrumpió y decidió hacer la presentación ella misma…

- "Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Tiffany. No se metan con ella a menos que quieran salir cortados o quemados" – dijo Gabriela mientras la abrazaba entre risas. Tiffany se rio con ella, mientras hacia gestos de apuñalar como si tuviera una navaja en sus manos.

- "Es más de lo que yo hubiera dicho…" – dijo Gerardo entre susurros.

Inuyasha tuvo la leve sospecha de que ya conocía a Henry y a Roger; y ellos también tenían un presentimiento similar, pero todos ellos decidieron ignorar eso por ahora; y hablar de eso luego. A pesar de esto, ellos dos eran los que más interés tenían en sacar ese tema a la luz, ya que desde que Gerardo les dijo sobre aquel encuentro con Inuyasha que aún no podían recordar, querían averiguarlo por ellos mismos.

Gerardo se volteó en ese momento y presentó al grupo de Inuyasha a sus amigos – "Ya ustedes los conocen, pero por si las dudas: esta es Sango, una exterminadora profesional de monstruos. Este es Miroku, un monje budista; y a pesar de ser muy bueno en su oficio, también es un embaucador y pervertido, así que tengan cuidado con él. Esta rata de aquí ("¡Oye!") es Shippou; y aunque es molesto en ocasiones, muchas veces hace falta algo de risa por aquí. Ella es Kagome, estudiante de tercero de secundaria y aprendiz de sacerdotisa, él es Inuyasha, un hanyou poderoso e iracundo; aunque de buen corazón…" –

- "¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso de mí?" – preguntó Inuyasha irritado. Sin embargo, antes de que Gerardo o algún otro hubiese tenido tiempo de replicar (los amigos de Gerardo y Gabriela estaban riéndose ante las descripciones)…

- "Bueno, las descripciones son bastante acertadas, si quieres mi opinión" – dijo Kagome con una mirada que mostraba que todo esto le estaba resultando muy entretenido.

- "¡Pero a mí me dijo rata!" – gritó Shippou furioso.

- "Solo es una broma, Shippou" – le dijo Miroku para tranquilizarlo – "Recuerda que a mi me dijo embaucador y pervertido" –

- "Como si eso fuese mentira…" – le dijo Inuyasha con desagrado.

- "Bueno, y finalmente…" – dijo Gerardo pasando al lado de Miko y de Yasha – "Ellos dos son Miko y Yasha. Son prácticamente la hermana menor de Kagome y el hermano menor de Inuyasha. Y si les resulta raro, bueno…" –

- "Yo misma lo explicaré" – se ofreció Kagome. El siguiente cuarto de hora, ella les relató sobre los manantiales de Agua del Reinicio que habían hallado, sobre los Medallones de la Memoria y su forma mejorada, los Medallones del Vínculo; y finalmente, sobre la vez que Miko fue separada a la fuerza de ella.

- "Hmm, entiendo…" – dijo Henry pensativamente – "Se consideran hermanos pero en realidad son diferentes partes de una misma alma" –

- "Así es" – dijo Miko haciendo una cortés inclinación – "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante" –

- "Lo mismo digo" – dijo Yasha mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. Luego ambos grupos se inclinaron el uno al otro.

- "Por cierto, Kagome…" – comenzó Gabriela – "¿No te sientes cansada? He visto que has mantenido la Separación Especial desde hace ya un buen rato" –

- "No, parece que el medallón ya no está drenando mis energías" – dijo ella con alivio.

- "El mío tampoco esta haciendo eso" – dijo Inuyasha en cuanto Kagome terminó de decir eso.

- "Eso es porque ya nosotros les hemos otorgado un cuerpo físico a ellos dos…" – dijo una voz desde el cielo.

- "Esa voz…" – dijo Inuyasha reconociéndola de inmediato; y desenfundó su espada.

- "Son ellos de nuevo" – dijo Kagome mientras alistaba su arco. Miroku, Sango y Shippou también reconocieron las voces; y se prepararon para pelear.

- "No, no se los van a llevar de nuevo" – dijo Gerardo con rabia.

- "Si, ya fue suficiente con lo de la vez pasada" – dijo Gabriela también furiosa mientras ella y Gerardo se ponían delante de Miko y de Yasha con intenciones de protegerlos. Ambos hermanos sabían que no podrían hacer nada, pero igual así, no iban a permitir que ese triste incidente se repitiese de nuevo. Sus amigos no sabían que estaba pasando, pero al ver sus expresiones, sabían que debía de ser algo serio. Sin embargo; y extrañamente, Miko y Yasha no parecían ni tensos ni asustados: más bien se veían emocionados.

En ese momento, aparecieron ante ellos seis magníficos dragones, cada uno de un color diferente: uno azul, uno rojo, uno negro, uno amarillo, uno verde y uno blanco, todos los cuales tenían una expresión realmente solemne.

- "No tengan miedo," – dijo el dragón blanco, Illyusea – "No repetiremos la imperdonable barbaridad que cometimos durante nuestro último encuentro" -

- "Así es," – dijo el dragón azul, Iadlast – "Aunque la última vez fue debido a que se trataba de una situación de emergencia, era algo que no teníamos derecho a hacer; y les ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas" –

- "Increíble…" – dijo Gerardo shockeado. Se volteó y notó que todos los demás tenían exactamente su misma expresión de sorpresa, aunque sus amigos solo estaban confundidos ante esto – "Las seis deidades que crearon Dragonia están disculpándose ante nosotros, simples mortales, debido a las acciones que cometieron…" –

- "Iadlast nos estuvo riñendo todo este tiempo por haber separado a esos niños de sus hermanos mayores" – explicó el dragón rojo, Pyraszyec – "Así que es algo que debíamos hacer para remediar nuestro error" –

- "Y adicionalmente, recuerdo que Iadlast también les prometió que les otorgaríamos algo mejor la próxima que nos encontrásemos" – añadió el dragón verde, Kiols, con una expresión misteriosa.

- "Así que hemos decidido que es hora de honrar esa promesa" – dijo el dragón negro, Phinambrea. Tanto él como los otros les mostraron una sonrisa gentil.

- "¿Y de qué promesa se trata?" – preguntó Henry mientras miraba a los dragones con sospecha – "Gerardo, Gabriela y todos ellos parece que los conocen, pero nosotros todavía no tenemos idea de que pasa aquí" –

- "En eso estoy de acuerdo," – añadió Miguel con una mirada de enojo – "Al menos deberían darnos una explicación o algo" –

- "¿O es que acaso nosotros no somos nada, o estamos pintados en el suelo, o qué?" – preguntó Carlos irritado.

- "¡Oigan! ¡No deben hablarles de ese modo!" – dijo Miko dividida entre el enfado y el miedo mientras Yasha les lanzaba una mirada asesina. Después de haber vivido ese mes en Dragonia, les resultaba impensable que alguien le hablase a los Dioses Dragón… a las Voluntades de Dragonia de ese modo tan poco respetuoso.

- "Descuida, pequeña" – le dijo Tiarrashe gentilmente – "Las ofensas no nos afectan en lo más mínimo; y es natural que estén molestos" –

- "Muy bien, en ese caso seré yo quien lo explique" – dijo Iadlast. Se acercó a los muchachos; y comenzó – "Como su amigo Gerardo lo dijo, somos las deidades creadoras de Dragonia; y los hemos traído a este mundo por un simple propósito: ustedes son aquellos a quienes hemos elegido para ser los portadores de nuestro poder, los Seirei" –

- "¿¡Los Seirei!" – preguntaron el grupo de Inuyasha, Gerardo y Gabriela al mismo tiempo.

- "Imposible…" – dijo Gerardo sorprendido, recordando el desastre que había sido su última batalla con Tenebross – "Aún a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de que tuvimos el Núcleo del Agua ante nosotros… nunca se nos dijo nada de esto…" –

- "Y antes de que tengas dudas al respecto, Gerardo" – le dijo Phinambrea – "Tu eres también uno de los elegidos: uno de los seis candidatos de Seirei que nosotros hemos escogido personalmente" –

- "Un momento…" – intervino Kember – "Pero si solo son seis candidatos… ¿Qué pasa con el resto? Aquí somos catorce personas en total…" –

- "Es sencillo: de esas catorce personas solo seis serán elegidas como Seirei, mientras que las otras se convertirán en Dragoons normales" – explicó Kiols, cuya voz se sintió como una repentina ráfaga de viento – "Y aun así, de ustedes catorce, solo 11 recibirán nuestros poderes" –

- "De nuevo lo lamento, Miroku, Sango y Shippou" – dijo Illyusea mirando en dirección a ellos – "Al igual que la vez anterior, me temo que ustedes no cumplen con los requisitos necesarios para ser los portadores del poder de los elementos y del dragón" –

- "No nos molesta en absoluto" – dijo Sango avergonzándose ante la actitud de la deidad de la Luz – "Pero, ¿eso significa que Kagome e Inuyasha pueden usar esos poderes ahora?" –

- "Así es" – dijo Iadlast – "Como ya vieron con Miko, ella y Yasha pueden usar magia Seirei, aunque aún no han podido activar sus poderes de Dragón. Sin embargo, Kagome e Inuyasha, al ser la otra mitad de sus respectivas almas, tienen su mismo potencial y por ello también pueden usarlos. Es más: los Cristales Seirei que Miko y Yasha llevan son versiones especiales que permiten harmonizar sus poderes naturales con los de Dragonia, de modo que no se anulen mutuamente como sucedió la vez pasada" -

- "Keh, esto significa que ahora nos volveremos aún más fuertes" – sonrió Inuyasha con determinación, imaginándose con una armadura parecida a la de Gerardo, volando por el cielo y clavando su Tessaiga elementalizada en viento o fuego en la desagradable cara de Naraku.

- "Aun así, ustedes siguen atados a las mismas reglas que todos los otros Dragoon: las Leyes del Dragón; y me temo que si las rompen, nos veremos obligados a quitarles sus poderes" – dijo Pyrazsyec con una sonrisa desagradable – "Así que cuidado con la forma en la que los usan" -

- "Bueno, ¿y como se supone que son esas reglas?" – preguntó Tiffany con los ojos brillantes. Gabriela se rio sabiendo que ella también se moría por usar esos poderes en cuanto escuchó hablar de ellos.

- "Es simple: son cosas como "Nunca mates a otra persona", o "No uses tus poderes por motivos egoístas", o "No mates dragones""- explicó Gerardo – "Simple y llanamente, no hagas nada inmoral y podrás usar esos poderes como gustes" –

- "Exactamente," – dijo Iadlast – "Hmm, aunque solo viste en sueños nuestro modo de vida y solo recibiste una pequeña parte de los conocimientos de tu predecesor; igual sabes mucho de nuestro mundo" –

- "Hehe… eso es también porque Feltes me explicó varias cosas…" – dijo Gerardo mientras su sonrisa se volvía algo amarga… Feltes… el compañero que se les había unido antes de la batalla final… y había dado su vida para salvarlos a él y a Gabriela de un ataque a traición de parte de Tenebross.

- "Está muerto ahora…" – dijo Gabriela mientras miraba hacia el suelo antes de que sus amigos hubiesen tenido oportunidad de preguntar. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miko, Yasha, Gerardo, Miroku, Sango y Shippou todos pusieron la misma cara que habrían tenido en un funeral.

- "Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudimos darle una despedida apropiada…" – dijo Miroku mientras levantaba su mano sobre su shakujou en señal de rezo. Miko comenzó a derramar lágrimas; y comenzó a cantar… y al poco rato se le unieron Yasha, Gerardo y Gabriela…

(Música: Utakata ~ Tenohira de Kieru Yuki - Akiko Shikata)

Liacel xa... Rerrllya...  
_Hacia la Paz Eterna… Adiós para Siempre…_

kahial miu... tast vasperega zil hag mondour  
oh, vasperer llican cryseyualiarria  
mior chimecale flilla xi...  
_En esta tristeza, tu que has desaparecido de este mundo  
__Oh, desapareciste como la nieve  
Que se funde en primavera…_

Oh, baprou, lusya, gaivz lia giest  
syayul meitam ika, yst natielag dat sossaks  
oar si cellia ika...  
_Oh, por favor, Luz, otórgale descanso eterno_  
_A esa alma; y deja que nuestras lágrimas_  
_La guíen hacia la paz eterna…._

Ahhh...

Cia tast biosat wiast hyzga,  
sossaks lia ielumnesara...  
lia vasielaranasez...  
_Aunque tu vida haya terminado,  
Siempre te recordaremos…  
Jamás te olvidaremos…_

Mientras cantaban, tuvieron la sensación de haber escuchado un "Gracias…" susurrado en el viento; y ellos cuatro se abrazaron, a lo cual pronto se les unió el grupo de Inuyasha… los amigos de Gerardo se sintieron tristes y abatidos por esto… aunque no sabían que había sido todo esto, por el tono de la canción se imaginaban que habría sido algo realmente triste y amargo…

- "Muchas gracias por eso," – dijo Illyusea mostrándoles una sonrisa llena de dolor – "Con esto, de seguro su alma podrá ahora regresar al Ciclo Eterno sin problema alguno" –

Todos se apartaron mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas de la cara.

- "Gaby, ¿Qué fue esa canción?" – preguntó Tiffany un poco atemorizada de hacerla llorar de nuevo.

- "Es el réquiem que se canta en los funerales de Dragonia," – respondió ella limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su haori – "Y lo hicimos para despedirnos del amigo nuestro que murió en nuestro viaje pasado" –

- "Lo hizo para salvarnos la vida," – dijo Gerardo con tristeza – "Tenebross, que es el enemigo mayor al que nos enfrentamos, nos lanzó una flecha maldita a Gabriela y a mi; y él se puso en el camino para que no saliéramos heridos…" –

- "Feltes-san… fue muy valiente…" – dijo Miko mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento.

- "Creo que será momento de que empecemos con otra ceremonia" – dijo Kiols.

- "Concuerdo…" – dijo Phinambrea – "Tal vez se sentirán mejor después de que reciban sus poderes…" –

- "Aunque esta no será como la de la vez pasada, ¿cierto?" – preguntó Sango con desconfianza – "Según recuerdo, Gerardo y Gabriela no pudieron usar sus poderes hasta su máximo porque les faltó algo" –

- "Así es, joven exterminadora" – dijo Tiarrashe – "En esta ocasión, si les daremos el Bautismo Elemental, el cual es la ceremonia que les faltaba para usar sus poderes a todo su potencial" -

- "Un momento, un momento," – dijo Gerardo al darse cuenta de algo – "Se supone que para realizar cualquier ceremonia se requiere tener a una sacerdotisa Dragoniana que la presida; y no veo que tengamos ninguna aquí. Además, ¿no fuese ese el motivo por el que no tuvimos el Bautismo la vez pasada?" –

Todos se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta de esto. Sin embargo, Iadlast se acercó a Miko y luego se volteó a mirar a todos…

- "Eso es correcto" – confirmó él – "Sin embargo, da la casualidad de que ahora tenemos no a una, sino a dos sacerdotisas Dragonianas" –

- "¿¡Qué!" – dijeron todos menos Miko y Yasha. ¿Acaso se referían a…?

- "Así es, Miko es una" – confirmó Illyusea – "Y no cualquier sacerdotisa… ella es la actual Sacerdotisa Asistente, la segunda sacerdotisa más importante en nuestra sociedad; y compañera inseparable de la Sacerdotisa del Dragón" –

- "Pero… yo… yo ni siquiera he completado el nivel básico de entrenamiento…" – dijo Miko azorada y asombrada.

- "Tendrás que aprender sobre la marcha, me temo" – dijo Kiols – "Además, por la forma en la que presidiste ese pequeño funeral para su amigo, diría que tienes las aptitudes correctas" –

- "Y, ¿qué hay de Kagome?" – preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo.

- "Resulta que Kagome es la segunda Sacerdotisa Asistente actual" – dijo Iadlast – "Es algo inusitado, ya que solo hay un par formado por una Sacerdotisa del Dragón y una Sacerdotisa Asistente por generación, pero dado que ambas son partes de la misma alma, sería injusto y absurdo que no fuera así" –

- "Ok, tenemos a las Sacerdotisas Asistentes" – dijo Gerardo extrañado – "Pero no creo que Kagome o Miko sean la segunda de las dos sacerdotisas que mencionaron hace un momento, ¿correcto? Y además, tampoco puede haber Sacerdotisas Asistentes si no hay una Sacerdotisa del Dragón. Así que, ¿quién es ella? ¿Dónde está?" –

- "Muy bien razonado," – dijo Phinambrea al ver como estaba analizando la situación – "La otra sacerdotisa, la Sacerdotisa del Dragón, esta presente ahora mismo entre ustedes; y es…" –

Illyusea voló hasta Gabriela; y le asintió con una sonrisa…

- "¿¡Yo!" – chilló ella sorprendida – "¿¡Yo soy la actual Sacerdotisa del Dragón!" –

- "Así es," – dijo Illyusea – "No hay posibilidad de error alguna: puedo sentir las ondas del fragmento faltante de mi Núcleo Elemental emanando desde tu interior" –

- "No puede ser… mi hermana menor es actualmente la persona más poderosa de toda Dragonia…" – dijo Gerardo asombrado, hasta el punto en que casi se desmaya.

- "Sabíamos que era fuerte con las demostraciones de magia que hizo la última vez que nos vimos…" – dijo Sango asombrada.

- "Pero no sabíamos que estuviésemos en presencia de alguien tan importante…" – dijo Miroku. Luego se arrodilló ante ella apresuradamente – "¡Me disculpo por mi actitud tan irrespetuosa en el pasado! ¡Por favor, otórgueme el castigo que crea conveniente!" –

Esto hizo que Gabriela volviera en sí; y mirase a Miroku con rabia.

- "¡No! ¡No quiero que me traten de ese modo!" – gritó ella – "Sigo siendo la misma Gabriela, ¡no quiero que me vean como si fuera otra persona!" –

Kagome y Miko le sonrieron; y fueron hacia ella.

- "Me alegro que no seas de esas personas a las que el poder se les sube a la cabeza" – dijo Kagome poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- "Onee-san, desde que la conocimos siempre ha sido así" – dijo Miko riéndose mientras Gabriela les sonreía a ambas. Esto sacó de su shock a los demás; y todos fueron a felicitarla.

- "Agh, Gaby" – dijo Tiffany con rabia – "Pero si así podías haber hecho que todos hicieran lo que tu quisieras" –

- "¿Incluyéndote a ti?" – le preguntó Gabriela con una sonrisa desagradable.

- "¡No, claro que no!" – le dijo Tiffany furiosa. Gabriela y los demás solo se rieron.

- "Por lo visto has tomado esta revelación muy bien, joven Sacerdotisa del Dragón" – dijo Tiarrashe.

- "En ese caso, vayamos entonces a la siguiente fase: llevemos a cabo el Bautismo Elemental" – anunció Phinambrea.

- "¿¡Qué!" – gritaron todos.

- "Pero no estamos en una iglesia, templo o capilla ni nada de eso…" – dijo Miguel observando como todavía seguían en medio de un prado.

- "Y además, ¿eso no requiere instrumentos mágicos del tipo "uuuuuuuuu" y todo eso?" – preguntó Roger mientras movía las manos como un zombi mientras hacia esos sonidos.

- "¡Deja de hacer payasadas delante de las deidades, chibi!" – le gritó Henry avergonzado de su conducta. Todos se rieron al ver esto.

- "Hehe, descuiden, no creo que les moleste. Y no, lo único que requerimos es tener un Núcleo Seirei y Núcleo del Dragón dentro de nuestros cuerpos… cosa imposible porque solo los Dragonianos nacen con esos órganos…" – dijo Gerardo; y todos miraron al suelo decepcionados – "O también, podemos llevar en nuestros cuellos un Cristal Seirei como los que Miko y Yasha llevan. Esos cristales son básicamente ambos órganos en forma artificial" –

- "Sip, esa es la forma en la que Gerar y yo tuvimos poderes la vez pasada: usar magias elementales, armaduras de dragón de lo más geniales; y otras cosas más" – dijo Gabriela alegremente.

- "Quiero~…" – dijo Miguel imaginándose invocando chorros de vientos devastadores. Los demás parecían estar imaginándose cosas parecidas pero con otros elementos.

- "Ahora si podré decirles a todos: "¡A que los quemo, a que lo quemo!" con fundamento" – dijo Tiffany toda emocionada.

- "Bueno, ¿entonces están listos?" – preguntó Iadlast amablemente.

- "¡Sí, lo estamos!" – dijeron todos a la vez. Ya los amigos de Gerardo estaban muriéndose por tener esos poderes; mientras que Gerardo y Gabriela se alegraban al saber que pronto los tendrían de nuevo; y mejorados por si fuera poco.

- "Muy bien. Miko, ven aquí entonces por favor" – dijo Illyusea. Miko se acercó a ellos – "Todos aquellos que vayan a recibir el Bautismo, por favor formen un círculo alrededor de ella" –

- "Entonces, ¿Miko va a presidir esta ceremonia?" – preguntó Kagome con preocupación mientras ella, Inuyasha, Gerardo, Gabriela y sus amigos formaban un amplio círculo alrededor de Miko. Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Yasha se quedaron a un lado para observar la ceremonia: Yasha no estaba incluido porque él mismo ya había pasado por esa ceremonia al mismo tiempo que Miko.

- "Sí, onee-san. Y no te preocupes: yo misma ya pasé por esta ceremonia; y te aseguró que no es difícil ni dolorosa. Además, también recuerdo perfectamente la canción para llevarla a cabo" – le dijo Miko mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

- "En ese caso, nosotros nos quedaremos observando" – dijo Sango mientras con varios gestos de la cabeza señalaba a Miroku, a Shippou, a Yasha y a sí misma.

- "¿Y yo que haré?" – preguntó Gabriela angustiada. Si era la Sacerdotisa del Dragón, ella misma debería estar presidiendo esta ceremonia.

- "No te preocupes por ello" – le dijo Illyusea – "De todas formas, no podrías usar tus habilidades como Sacerdotisa del Dragón hasta tanto no hayas pasado por esta ceremonia" –

Gabriela asintió con amargura.

- "¿Están todos listos?" – preguntó Miko alegremente. Todos le asintieron. En ese momento, ella cerró sus ojos, entrelazó sus manos frente a sí misma; y comenzó a cantar…

(Música: Erabareta Tami - Haruka Shimotsuki)

SEIREI zhoi Keral  
_Una Promesa con los Elementos_

Zyacc Cielba, fafshuxuarare eath risuant zosphaaael ical,  
oli keral yall zukare feleteilara zosphaael, arkea razzaek risph.  
_Ahora comenzaré a cantar la melodía que nos une;  
Y la promesa que siempre nos mantendrá conectados, sin importar cuan lejos estemos._

La melodía comenzó a sonar junto a la voz de Miko, hermosa y nostálgica gracias a los sonidos similares a una caja de música que la acompañaban. Luego, tan pronto como comenzaron a entrar los otros instrumentos y las percusiones; un tenue círculo de luz se dibujó bajo los pies de todos ellos, el cual tomó forma total cuando la música comenzó a sonar de lleno acompañado por el llanto de un dragón: era el emblema de los elementos, el hexágono encerrado en un círculo dividido en seis partes, con líneas interconectando cada uno de sus puntos con el centro; y varias líneas fuera del círculo que se unían con puntos más pequeños en el exterior del mismo.

山の上に、谷の中で、  
竜と共に共在してある。  
森の中で歩く、海に旅して、  
空を渡るながら、歌い続ける。  
yama no ue ni, tani no naka de,  
ryuu to tomo ni kyouzaishitearu.  
mori no naka de aruku, umi ni tabishite,  
sora wo wataru nagara, utaitsudzukeru.  
_Sobre las montañas, en el medio de los valles,  
Viviendo junto a los Dragones.  
Caminando dentro de los bosques, viajando por el mar,  
Cruzando los cielos, todo mientras continuamos cantando._

Todos cerraron sus ojos; y comenzaron a sentir la canción de Miko con más fuerza, todo mientras escenas de lo que decía la letra pasaban ante sus ojos: hombres y mujeres vestidos con ropajes similares a los de Miko y Yasha, pero con diferentes colores y decoraciones, en sus vidas diarias, viajando por el mundo, cantando, practicando magia, estudiando… la canción les estaba describiendo la forma de vida de los Dragonianos.

新たな星を愛し育て、生命を護りながら、  
命を与えた母を讃え続ける、  
友とそれぞれを愛与え、  
我らは永遠の環を歩き続けて。  
aratana hoshi wo aishisodate, seimei wo mamorinagara  
inochi wo ataeta haha wo tataetsudzukeru,  
tomo to sorezore wo ai atae,  
warera wa towa no wa wo arukitsudzukete.  
_Criando amorosamente las nuevas estrellas y protegiendo la Vida,  
Mientras continuamos alabando a la Madre que nos dio vida,  
Amando a nuestros compañeros y el uno al otro,  
Continuamos nuestro pasaje por el Ciclo Eterno._

これは古からの受け継いだ想い、  
愛しい母との古代の契約。  
kore wa inishie kara no uketsuida omoi,  
itoshii haha tono kodai no keiyaku.  
_Esos son los sentimientos que hemos transmitido desde la antigüedad,  
El pacto inmemorial con nuestra amada Madre._

En cuanto la canción llego a estas líneas, pequeñas chispas de luz se formaron delante de cada uno los que estaban siendo bautizados; y tomaron la forma de Cristales Seirei similares a los de Miko y Yasha, aunque eran grises y vacíos de todo color y brillo.

さあ、声を重ねよう、  
選ばれし者の証、  
この世界の意志を続く者。  
この聖なる歌はなにしても  
この血にずっと流れ止めるはない。  
saa, koe wo kasaneyou,  
erabareshi mono no akashi,  
kono sekai no ishi wo tsudzuku mono.  
kono seinaru uta wa nanishitemo  
kono chi ni zutto nagaretomeruwanai.  
_Vengan ahora, y unamos nuestras voces,  
La prueba de que somos los elegidos,  
Aquellos que continúan siguiendo la Voluntad de este mundo.  
Sin importar que pase, esta canción sagrada  
Jamás dejará de fluir por nuestra sangre._

Conforme Miko cantaba estas líneas, cada uno de ellos tomó el Cristal Seirei que tenían delante; y comenzaron a brillar: Gerardo en azul y gris, Gabriela en blanco y plateado, Kember en blanco y verde-claro, Henry en negro, Carlos en azul claro, Miguel en verde y púrpura, Roger en amarillo y verde, Tiffany en rojo y naranja, Kagome en blanco y azul; e Inuyasha en rojo y verde.

Ya sus elementos habían sido elegidos; y fueron reflejados en un pequeño círculo mágico a sus pies: a Gerardo se le formó uno con una gota de agua y un signo de interrogación; a Gabriela una esfera blanca y una luna creciente; a Kember una esfera blanca y la hoja de una planta, a Henry una esfera negra, a Carlos un copo de nieve, a Miguel un torbellino de viento y un relámpago, a Roger una roca y un torbellino de viento, a Tiffany una flama y un sol, a Kagome una esfera blanca y una gota de agua; y finalmente, a Inuyasha una flama y un torbellino de viento. Los Dioses Dragón se miraron satisfechos entre sí y continuaron observando la ceremonia.

Zyacc Cielba, ukialesa zosphaael, oli vulualwaesa zosphaael jila thafz phiellar.  
_Please, listen to us, and bless us with your love._

Luego, Gabriela fue como si estuviera hipnotizada al lado de Miko; y recitó junto a ella lo siguiente:

"流れ込んで、水よ  
吹いて、風よ  
鍛えて、炎よ  
育てて、土よ  
照らして、光よ  
夢見せて、闇よ  
安心して、氷よ  
気力を与えて、電よ  
支えて、植よ  
命を与えて、日よ  
映して、月よ  
護り、星よ"  
"Nagarekonde, mizu yo.  
Fuite, kaze yo  
Kitaete, honoo yo.  
Sodatete, tsuchi yo  
Terashite, hikari yo  
Yumemisete, yami yo  
Anshinshite, koori yo  
Kiryouku wo ataete, den yo  
Sasaete, shoku yo  
Inochi wo ataete, hi yo  
Utsushite, tsuki yo  
Mamori, hoshi yo"

_- "Oh, Agua, fluye.  
Oh, Viento, sopla.  
Oh, Fuego, forja.  
Oh, Tierra, cría.  
Oh, Luz, ilumina.  
Oh, Oscuridad, muestra los sueños.  
Oh, Hielo, tranquiliza.  
Oh, Trueno, da energía.  
Oh, Naturaleza, da sostén.  
Oh, Sol, da vida.  
Oh, Luna, refleja.  
Oh, Estrellas, protejan." -_

Luego, ambas comenzaron a cantar juntas el resto de la canción…

声を重ねて、独り感じしてはないため、  
それに自分の分かち合う存在を思い浮かぶため。  
koe wo kasanete, hitori kanjishitewanai tame,  
sore ni jibun no wakachiau sonzai wo omoiukabu tame.  
_Unimos nuestras voces para nunca sentirnos solos  
Y para recordarnos a nosotros mismos de la existencia que compartimos._

さあ、声を上げよう  
古の理を詠う  
選ばれし命の方を司る。  
今大いなる永遠の詩は呼び返しても、  
永遠に我の歌は唄い続けられて。  
saa, koe wo ageyou  
inishie no kotowari wo utau  
erabareshi inochi no hou wo tsukasadoru.  
ima ooinaru towa no uta wa yobikaeshitemo,  
towa ni ware no uta wa utaitsudzukerarete.  
_Vengan, alcemos nuestras voces  
Y recitemos nuestras antiguas leyes,  
Aquellas que gobiernan nuestro modo elegido de vida.  
Aún si la Gran Canción Eterna nos llama de vuelta ahora mismo,  
Nuestra canción continuará siendo cantada eternamente._

Finalmente, los círculos que estaban a los pies de todos soltaron un fuerte resplandor que cegó a todos los que se habían quedado observando, mientras la energía que emanaba de ellos era absorbida por los Cristales Seirei que cada uno tenía en sus manos. Todos seguían con los ojos cerrados, absorbidos en la canción, la cual se había reducido a vocalizaciones de parte de Miko y Gabriela. Luego, las luces comenzaron a cesar; y las marcas de los círculos que correspondía a cada uno aparecieron en los dorsos de sus respectivas manos; mientras que el emblema de los elementos aparecía en sus frentes; y una versión modificada, con un dragón alzando el vuelo, aparecía en el pecho, sobre sus corazones. Una cuerda apareció alrededor de cada cristal; y se ataron por sí solos a los cuellos de sus dueños; para que luego un medallón con los símbolos de los elementos y una pequeña llave guardada en el centro de los mismos apareciesen delante de cada uno de ellos y se atasen por si solos a sus nuevos propietarios.

Luego sus ropas cambiaron: el traje de sacerdotisa shinto de Gabriela se volvió un shouf similar al de Miko, con el plateado remplazando al azul, y las lunas remplazando a las gotas de agua, mientras una diadema dorada similar a un cintillo, cubierta de piedras preciosas y con un velo blanco transparente que le llegaba hasta la cintura, aparecía sobre su cabeza. Luego, le apareció un segundo haori sobre el que ya llevaba, el cual llegaba hasta el suelo; y luego un lazo que se envolvió alrededor de sus brazos y cruzaba de un lado a otro por detrás de ella. Su falda se abrió por la mitad, revelando una segunda falda blanca y plateada debajo. Las ropas de Miko experimentaron cambios similares, excepto por los colores y diseños; y por el hecho de que la diadema tenía en el centro una figura con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y tenía una apariencia más similar a la de una diadema típica.

Zyacc atok, lyacchi shuxuaka, nakeire zosphaael mazi yapal thafzaael zhoi, SEIREI.  
_Y habiendo recitado esto, formo nuestro antiguo pacto con ustedes, Elementos._

(Fin Música)

En cuanto terminó de sonar la canción, todos se sintieron llenos de un gran poder; y del mismo modo, sintieron en sus mentes que algo de información nueva había llegado…

- "_Yujio mhaku, millie iula sos xi…_" – dijo Henry irreflexivamente. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – "Puedo… ¡Puedo hablar y entender esa lengua ahora!" –

- "¡Yo también!" – añadió Roger.

- "¡Y yo!" – añadió Tiffany.

- "Por lo que veo, ya todos pueden comprender el Dragoniano Común sin ningún problema" – sonrió Gerardo – "¿Pero podrán con esto? _Galt Garsse, thafzaael yalva zosph zeh ical?_" –

- "Sí, entendemos perfectamente tus palabras" – le dijo Carlos con una sonrisa. Gerardo se quedó sorprendido y satisfecho ante esto.

- "Es natural," – dijo Iadlast por encima de ellos – "Como los Seirei, tienen que poder utilizar ambos tipos de Dragoniano para tener acceso a todo su poder" –

- "Y no íbamos a dejar las cosas a medias en esta ocasión" – dijo Pyrazsyec arrogantemente.

- "Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de que sus ropas cambiaron?" – dijo Miko mientras ella y Gabriela se acercaban a ellos. Todos se miraron y se quedaron asombrados: la de Gerardo era un shouf azul bastante similar al kimono que llevaba antes, solo que las mangas eran grises y llevaban letras dragonianas grabadas en sus bordes, al igual que el cuello. Ahora llevaba zapatos al estilo occidental de color marrón. Miguel, por su parte, llevaba un shouf verde adornado con relámpagos y tornados, con algunos toques de purpura que casi no podían notarse. Henry llevaba uno completamente negro, aunque llevaba un segundo haori encima; y a pesar de los colores, tenía un aspecto bastante similar al atuendo de Naraku. Carlos llevaba uno azul claro con los bordes verde claro adornado con copos de nieve y hojas; mientras que Roger llevaba uno amarillo con bordes verde adornado con rocas y torbellinos; y finalmente, Tiffany llevaba uno rojo con los bordes naranja y que estaba adornado con flamas y figuras del sol. Kagome ahora llevaba ropas similares a las de Miko, mientras que Inuyasha llevaba otras similares a las de Yasha, con zapatos y todo. Miroku, Sango y Shippou los rodearon y se quedaron asombrados con el cambio de atuendos.

- "Whoa, no está nada mal" – dijo Tiffany mientras examinaba sus ropajes. Los demás estaban en lo mismo, contemplando los diseños y el aspecto en general de sus shouf.

- "Me alegra que les guste" – dijo Miko.

- "Aunque igual se siente un poco extraño…" – dijo Gabriela, ya que nunca antes había usado prendas como estas; y la más similar a ellas, que era su traje de sacerdotisa shinto, era algo que no había usado durante mucho tiempo.

- "Esto es para que no tengan problemas en mezclarse con el resto de la gente cuando vayan a Dragonia" – dijo Iadlast – "También les preparamos ropas extras para cuando tengan que permanecer en este mundo, similares a las que llevaban Gerardo y Gabriela cuando llegaron aquí. Y por cierto, aquí tienen sus armas: ya interpretamos como las querían leyendo sus mentes; así que no es necesario que nos digan nada al respecto" –

- "Esto se pone cada vez mejor" – dijo Gerardo emocionado.

Acto seguido, aparecieron las armas ante ellos: a Gerardo le tocaron de nuevo Fuuiryu y Ryuuga, las cuales eran una katana y su funda, la segunda con la habilidad de abrirse hacia los lados para convertirse en un escudo. La espada tenía el pomo de color gris con un zafiro incrustado en el centro, con la cara inversa teniendo un agujero vacío en el mismo sitio, mientras que la parte inferior del pomo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, la cual sujetaba otra pequeña esfera hecha de zafiro; y la hoja soltaba un resplandor azul cuando la alcanzaba la luz. La funda tenía varios dragones grises dibujados a lo largo y tenía el nombre de la espada escrito en kanji.

A Gabriela le tocó de nuevo Ginryuuhatsu, el cual era un arco blanco y plateado adornado con diamantes. Tenía el sello elemental dibujado en varios sitios; y tenía un agujero circular en la parte superior, cerca de donde se amarraba la cuerda. Junto con esto le vino un carcaj repleto de flechas plateadas, tan resplandecientes como la luna llena; y que parecían estar rodeadas por una aureola parecida a la de la luna en sí.

A Miguel le tocó un larga katana, la cual tenía una empuñadura verde, parecía tener una esmeralda en la misma, con un agujero al otro lado; y cuya hoja parecía tener una ráfaga de viento y electricidad envolviéndola a su alrededor. También le vino una funda para la espada, la cual era de color verde con relámpagos púrpura como decoración.

A Henry le tocó una espada cuya empuñadura era de color negro; y cuya hoja parecía más metal líquido que cualquier otra cosa: parecía tener olas recorriéndola; y se sentía como arcilla metalizada al tacto. Vino guardada en una funda completamente negra.

A Roger le aparecieron dos pistolas idénticas, de color verde oscuro con mangos de un suave color amarillo, las cuales venían con cuerdas para amarrarse a las manos de su propietario. Eran muy ligeras y no parecían tener municiones dentro. Adicionalmente, le vino una pequeña daga plateada, la cual no parecía tener ninguna propiedad especial.

A Carlos le tocaron espadas duales largas cuya hoja esta dividida en tres puntas, con el mango decorado en blanco y gris oscuro. La funda de una era de aspecto normal y color negro, y mientras que la otra parecía más bien un gran carámbano hecho de hielo perenne.

A Kember le apareció una lanza decorada con marcas luminosas y que tenía algo parecido a una hoja metálica atado cerca del filo. La lanza entera resplandecía tenuemente en verde claro.

A Tiffany también le apareció un arco, aunque a diferencia de los que usaban Miko, Kagome y Gabriela, el de ella era rojo con un par rubíes incrustados; y los puntos alrededor de la cuerda parecían prominencias solares. El carcaj que vino incluido estaba cerrado con una tapa; y al abrirlo vio que estaba repleto de flechas anaranjadas, las cuales parecían ser los rayos del mismo sol. Tuvo que cerrar la tapa después de contemplarlas por un par de segundos debido a su luminosidad.

Luego, les aparecieron Dragtemns en sus muñecas: relojes de pulsera que tenían forma circular, con seis protuberancias ubicadas de modo que formaban un hexágono alrededor del centro cristalino, cada uno coloreado de acuerdo a los elementos de su poseedor. Incluso Miroku, Sango y Shippou recibieron uno, aunque estos eran grises con el centro azul.

- "Ok, no solo tenemos nuestras armas…" – dijo Gerardo mientras agitaba a Ryuuga a su alrededor con satisfacción y probaba a Fuuiryuu en funcionamiento: ambos estaban tal cal y como los recordaba. Luego se volteó y miro su Dragtemn con agrado – "También tenemos de vuelta nuestros smartwatches" –

- "Hehe, siempre resultaron convenientes mientras viajábamos con ustedes" – dijo Kagome mientras revisaba el suyo; y lo primero que hizo fue guardar su descomunal mochila dentro – "Ah, aunque no recordaba lo útiles que eran, siempre tuve la sensación de que había un modo más fácil de llevar mis cosas" –

- "Hmm, se ve mucho más conveniente que un télefono con Android o un iPhone" – dijo Henry mientras revisaba la pantalla del Dragtemn. Estaba configurada en español; y entre las opciones le aparecieron GPS, Radar, Transformación, Teletransportador, Comunicador y Almacenador. Tambien había otras flechas que tenían funciones como Apagado, Cambio de Atuendos e Instalador de Aplicaciones.

- "Vaya si que sirve para todo tipo de cosas" – dijo Roger asombrado al ver todas las funciones.

- "Con esto diría que Dragonia esta muy avanzada tecnológicamente" – dijo Miguel al abrir las opciones. Comprobó con decepción que el Teletransportador solo servía para regresar a lugares en los que ya hubiesen estado. Sin embargo, al abrir el Comunicador, le aparecieron los nombres de todos ellos.

- "¡Sí!" – confirmó Miko alegremente – "¡No creerán todo lo que verán cuando lleguemos allá!" -

- "¿Y cuando partiremos a Dragonia entonces?" – preguntó Inuyasha con impaciencia al ver como todos seguían emocionados viendo sus armas y Dragtemns.

- "Pueden ir en el momento que lo deseen: ya las puertas entre los tres mundos están abiertas; y tanto Miko como Gabriela conocen los conjuros necesarios para abrirlas" – explicó Illyusea.

- "Así que si tienen algún asunto pendiente, sería buena idea que se encargasen de él antes de que partan" – les recomendó Tiarrashe.

- "Pero ¿no que cada mundo estaba trabajando bajo su propio sistema de tiempo?" – preguntó Henry extrañado. Si ese realmente fuese el caso, no habría porque preocuparse por esto.

- "Me temo que no…" – dijo Phinambrea mientras negaba con la cabeza – "Para abrir las puertas, es necesario que el ritmo del tiempo de los mundos afectados esté en sincronía. De lo contrario, podría ocasionar graves alteraciones a la corriente del espacio y tiempo de cada uno de esos mundos" –

- "En otras palabras… si creen que tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir y venir entre un mundo y otro, están muy equivocados" – dijo Gerardo con un suspiro.

- "Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a casa y le contemos todo a nuestras familias primero" – sugirió Gabriela – "Además, la familia de Kagome ya habrá recuperado sus recuerdos de Miko, al igual que la nuestra ya habrá recordado el tiempo que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron en nuestra casa" –

- "Y eso me recuerda…" – dijo Roger mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa – "¡ABAJO!" –

Inuyasha se espantó tanto con ese grito que se cayó de espaldas, ante lo cual todos se rieron. Yasha lo ayudó a levantarse.

- "Enano del demonio…" – dijo él furioso, recordando la broma que Roger, Henry y otra chica le habían hecho cuando él y Kagome estuvieron atrapados en el mundo de Gerardo y Gabriela – "¡Me las vas a pagar!" –

- "¡Inuyasha, no!" – gritó Kagome. No se atrevía a usar el conjuro para no lastimar a Yasha.

- "Vazatae!" – gritó Roger, haciendo que una muralla de tierra y viento se formase ante él y repeliese a Inuyasha. Por suerte, logró recuperarse en él aire y cambió de posición lo suficiente como para poder aterrizar de pie.

- "Ugh, estos zapatos si son incómodos" – gruñó mientras se preparaba para ir de nuevo hacia Roger.

- "Niisan, cálmate" – le dijo Yasha tomándolo de una las mangas de su shouf – "Solo te están jugando una pequeña broma" –

- "Vamos, no me digas que realmente quieres matarlo por algo tan tonto como eso" – le dijo Miroku mientras él, Sango y Shippou se le acercaban.

- "Keh… está bien…" – dijo él mientras lo miraba con desagrado – "Ya ajustaré cuentas con él en otro momento…" –

Roger retiró su barrera; ante lo cual todos se le acercaron.

- "Vaya, no estuvo nada mal" – dijo Carlos al ver la barrera que había conjurado.

- "Aunque me parece que solo querías presumir" – dijo Henry – "Y si la hubieses lanzado un segundo más tarde, de seguro te habría hecho pedazos" –

- "Y además, eso fue inmaduro en extremo" – dijo Gerardo con irritación – "¿Qué pensaran los Dioses Dragón ante esto?" –

Las mencionadas deidades solo estaban mirando todos los sucesos en calma. No parecía que les molestase en absoluto.

- "Realmente no es problema" – dijo Tiarrashe – "Los niños en Dragonia también suelen jugar con sus hechizos de esa misma forma" –

- "Por eso dije que esa actitud fue muy inmadura…" – dijo Gerardo con amargura.

- "De cualquier modo, son tus amigos; y mientras sus bromas no causen problemas, no deberías preocuparte" – le sugirió Miko – "Además, he visto a Yasha queriendo hacer eso mismo con las ráfagas de viento que está aprediendo a invocar" –

- "En todo caso, ya es hora de que nos marchemos" – dijo Illyusea – "Cuando vayan a Dragonia, deberían ir primero a solicitar una audiencia con el Rey Yiulus Kiolse Drackma y la Reina Giova Iadlasa Drackma. Ambos viven en la Capital Real Soleila; y nos aseguraremos de que no tengan problema en hablar con ellos" –

- "¿¡Con los Reyes! ¿¡En Soleila!" – preguntaron Miko y Yasha emocionados.

- "¿Por qué reaccionaron así?" – preguntó Kagome extrañada. ¿Acaso no habían visto a los reyes en el tiempo que pasaron allá?

- "Ah, onee-san… creo que aún no has visto bien mis recuerdos…" – dijo Miko algo apenada – "Nosotros nunca hemos visto a los Reyes; y ellos mismos no han aparecido en público desde que sus hijos, el Príncipe y la Princesa, perecieron intentando vencer a Tenebross" –

- "Hmm… ya veo…" – dijo Kagome con tristeza al escuchar eso, aunque se le ocurrió otra pregunta – "Pero, ¿tampoco habían escuchado los nombres de ninguno de los miembros de la Familia Real?" –

- "Sí… pero creo que no le pusimos mucha atención en ese momento…" – dijo Yasha tratando de recordarlos. Miko estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- "Déjame pensar… ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!" – dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento – "Los nombres de los reyes ya los escucharon de parte de los Dioses Dragón, pero el Príncipe y la Princesa se llaman Gerardo Iadlase Drackma y Gabriela Illyusa Drackma…" –

En cuanto pronunció los nombres, ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; y se quedó de piedra, al igual que Yasha. Ambos se miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Todos los demás reaccionaron con sorpresa al escuchar eso; y se voltearon a mirar a Gerardo y Gabriela…

- "Tienen sus mismos nombres…" – dijo Miroku asombrado.

- "No… no sabemos porque eso es así…" – dijo Gerardo nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí ahora?

- "Por eso me daba la impresión de que había escuchado sus nombres en otro sitio mientras estuvimos allá" – dijo Yasha cayendo en la cuenta – "Era porque tenían los mismos nombres de Gerardo-niisan y Gabriela" –

- "Pero… ¿no vieron fotos de ellos ni nada?" – preguntó Tiffany extrañada. Pensaba que esa era la única forma de saber si se parecían en algo a los que ellos conocían.

- "No… no había imágenes ni nada que mostrase que apariencia tenían…" – dijo Miko con tristeza.

- "De todas formas, nosotros podemos asegurarles que el Gerardo y la Gabriela que tienen frente a ustedes no son el Príncipe ni la Princesa" – dijo Iadlast con tristeza – "Aquellos de los que ustedes están hablando, como dijo Miko, ahora están muertos" –

- "Y tanto ellos como sus amigos fueron Seirei ejemplares…" – dijo Illyusea con tristeza.

- "Imposible…" – dijo Gerardo con una expresión de horror. ¿Acaso el Príncipe era la persona de la que Feltes le había hablado?

- "Me temo que así es…" – dijo Tiarrashe – "Y ya es la hora de irnos" –

- "Lamentamos tener que dejarlos así, pero debemos regresar ya a Dragonia" – dijo Kiols mientras que los seis comenzaban a desvanecerse – "Ahora que Tenebross ha escapado de su sello, tenemos que intentar reducir los daños todo lo que nos sea posible" –

- "¡Esperen! ¿¡Y qué debemos hacer cuando lleguemos a Dragonia!" – preguntó Gerardo con desesperación – "¿¡Qué es lo que debemos buscar!" –

- "Los Fragmentos de Sombras ya son un caso perdido, así que no se preocupen por ellos" – les dijo Iadlast – "El Rey les explicará todo sobre su misión cuando lleguen" –

Y dicho esto, se desvanecieron, dejando a todo el grupo confundido, pero a Gabriela y a Gerardo tanto horrorizados como consternados… Dos miembros de la familia real con sus mismos nombres… Sus predecesores como Seirei… y ambos estaban muertos… Su viaje anterior había sido peligroso; y había estado cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones… pero nunca se habían imaginado que hubiesen sido elegidos porque sus antecesores fallaron y murieron durante su viaje… ¿Qué vuelcos traería esto a sus próximos viajes? No estaban siquiera cerca de imaginárselo…

(Ending: Sakuramioka - Local Bus)

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este comienzo (a pesar de ser mucho más largo que los capítulos iniciales de las dos historias anteriores). Trataré de escribir los capítulos siguientes tan rápido como me sea posible.


	2. Preparativos y una Pequeña Crisis

Disculpen por la tardanza en escribir y publicar este capitulo, pero habia estado muy ocupado con la elaboracion, correccion y presentacion de mi tesis universitaria, asi que ya pueden imaginarse. De cualquier modo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo.

Capítulo 2:

Preparativos y una "Pequeña" Crisis

(Opening: Natsu Kikyuu – Ootsuka Rie)

_Resonando, melodías de una memoria_

_Cantando, las ondas que dan forma a una personalidad._

_¿Qué tan mutable es el patrón que nos forma_

_Y que tan inamovibles son los sentimientos en los que se basa?_

Aunque Gerardo, Gabriela y los demás hubiesen preferido pasar más tiempo con el grupo de Inuyasha después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, decidieron regresar por esa tarde a su mundo para prepararse para el inicio de su viaje el día siguiente. Del mismo modo, se sintieron obligados a hacerlo debido a las noticias que habían escuchado de Miko poco después de que habían recibido sus poderes.

- "Maldición…" – se dijo Gerardo mientras estaba en casa, en su habitación. Al regresar a este mundo, tanto él como Gabriela y Tiffany habían recuperado sus aspectos de siempre. Sus ropas nuevas estaban ahora almacenadas dentro de los Dragtemn – "¿Acaso esas pesadillas que estábamos viendo Gabriela y yo… eran nuestros contrapartes dragonianos al momento de su muerte…?" –

Aunque tenuemente, podía sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho cuando revisaba esas pesadillas en sus memorias… veía a una muchacha de cabello largo y negro vestida con un largo shouf azul y blanco, similar al de Miko y Kagome; y a una niña idéntica a Gabriela… ambas tiradas en el suelo, muertas con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y con heridas causadas por una espada… y escuchaba gritos de desesperación y llantos de tristeza espantosos… hasta el momento en que escuchó el sonido de una espada atravesando carne; y sintió como si su propio corazón hubiese sido apuñalado…

- "Será mejor que me ponga en movimiento y rápido…" – dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se daba bofetones en ambas mejillas para sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza – "A este paso voy a volverme loco si sigo pensando en eso…" –

En eso momento, Miguel y Gabriela entraron a su habitación. Miguel estaba quedándose ese fin de semana con sus primos y estaba compartiendo la habitación con Gerardo. Del mismo modo, Tiffany estaba compartiendo la habitación de Gabriela, aunque en ese momento había salido un momento de la casa a tomar aire.

- "¿Qué tal, Gerar?" – le preguntó Miguel con preocupación – "No pareces estar muy bien" –

- "Onii-chan, te ves preocupado por algo…" – dijo Gabriela, imaginándose en que habría estado pensando – "¿Acaso estabas pensando en esas pesadillas?" –

Gerardo sabía que no tendría sentido ocultárselo: Gabriela era muy buena para reconocer las mentiras; y además él era pésimo mintiendo, cosa que ambos tenían en común.

- "Sí…" – reconoció él con tristeza – "Después de lo que nos dijeron Miko y los Dioses Dragón… no pude evitarlo…" –

- "Te entiendo, yo también he estado pensando en eso… aunque realmente no quisiera…" – dijo Gabriela mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza.

- "De todas formas, será mejor que vayamos a hablar con mis tíos" – les sugirió Miguel – "¿No que tenían que decirles acerca del pequeño viaje que debemos hacer?" –

- "Sí, pero viendo que nuestro padre se ha vuelto más cabezota últimamente, no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo como lo fue hace dos años" – dijo Gerardo con rabia.

- "Aunque me dijiste que no tuviste problemas en esa ocasión, ya que solo te transformaste en tu forma de Dragoon; y listo" – dijo Gabriela alegremente.

- "Hola a todos, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?" – preguntó Tiffany mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Gerardo. Sin embargo, no entró.

- "Tiff, ya te he dicho que no hay problema en que pases" – le dijo Gabriela con exasperación. Tiffany siempre llegaba hasta el marco de la puerta pero nunca pasaba de él.

- "Yo mismo lo dije la primera vez que viniste por aquí: no tengo problema alguno con que entres" – le dijo Gerardo amablemente.

- "Es que me da pena…" – dijo ella – "Aunque bueno, supongo que sería buena idea que hablaramos cada uno con nuestros padres, ¿no?" –

- "Eso es lo que estamos planeando, de hecho" – dijo Miguel, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro que parecía mitad exasperación y mitad burla – "Total, me tocará volver al Pueblo Aburrimiento para poder hacer eso" –

- "Bueno, solo registra mi casa en el teletransportador de tu Dragtemn y podrás volver aquí instantáneamente" – le aconsejó Gerardo – "Yo ya me adelanté y lo hice" –

- "Y puedes llegarte hasta allá volando en apenas unos minutos" – le dijo Gabriela con irritación – "No es como si tuvieras que hacerlo tomando un autobús como siempre" –

- "En ese caso…" – dijo él mientras presionaba los botones de su Dragtemn un par de veces. Al cabo de unos segundos, le apareció un "¡Registrado!" en la pantalla de cristal semiesférica – "Bueno, ya puedo volver aquí cuando quiera. Eso de seguro me ahorrará una buena cantidad de dinero" –

- "Entonces haré lo mismo" - dijo Tiffany. Poco después, ocurrió lo mismo en su Dragtemn. Luego les guiñó un ojo a todos – "Tal parece que no tendré que esperarme a cada verano para visitarlos ahora" –

- "Bueno, ya debo irme," – dijo Miguel mientras salían de la habitación de Gerardo y bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Pasaron delante de una pequeña jardinera, abrieron las rejas blancas que se encontraban a un lado; y salieron – "Como ustedes dijeron, si nos vamos sin avisar nuestras familias se volverán locas. Aunque realmente no me importa mucho esto" –

Lo dijo porque realmente la relación con su familia era muy tensa: él estaba actualmente estudiando en Valencia; y aunque sus notas eran muy buenas, su familia siempre se quejaba de que él no hacía nada mientras estaba en casa aparte de jugar en la computadora, a pesar de que realmente estaba esforzándose todo lo que podía elaborando tesis y proyectos.

- "De cualquier modo, trata de no demorarte mucho," – le dijo Gerardo estrechándole la mano a modo de despedida – "Y asegúrate de avisarnos por el Dragtemn cuando estés listo" –

- "Así lo haré" – dijo él de un modo muy tranquilizador – "Bueno, Gerardo, Gaby, Tiffa… nos veremos luego" –

Se transformó en su forma de Dragoon: era una armadura similar a la de un caballero medieval de color verde con detalles púrpuras, cuyo casco tenía forma similar a una cabeza de dragón y tenía dos grandes alas de dragón unidas a la espalda. En el centro del peto llevaba un pequeño medallón con los emblemas del Viento y el Trueno. Luego, alzó el vuelo, se rodeó con una corriente de viento; y salió volando a toda velocidad.

- "Bueno, Tiffa, mejor ve llamando a tu familia" – dijo Gerardo amablemente – "Es mejor que todos salgamos de esto de una sola vez" –

Tiffany asintió y fue a buscar su teléfono celular para llamar a sus padres y decirles que vinieran a buscarla, ya que tenía algo importante que decirles y debía hacerlo en persona.

* * *

Por otra parte, en el mundo de Inuyasha, en la era actual, Inuyasha y Yasha habían acompañado a Miko y a Kagome de vuelta a su casa, para que pudieran decirle a su familia que Miko había regresado. Todos llevaban puestos sus atuendos de siempre, ya que habían decidido no usar los shoufs que les acababan de dar por el momento, en especial los atuendos de sacerdotisa dragoniana de Miko y Kagome. Por otra parte, los atuendos típicos de Miko y Yasha aparecieron en la opción de cambio de ropa en sus respectivos Dragtemn: aparentemente, los Dioses Dragón les hicieron el favor de traérselos cuando les entregaron los relojes, lo cual les permitió cambiarse de ropa sin muchos problemas. Miko llevaba un kosode a cuadros rojos y naranjas, adornado con esferas blancas y atado con un obi azul oscuro, además de que llevaba tabi y getas en los pies. Yasha llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que Inuyasha.

- "Esta vez no será necesario aplicar nada de sorpresas ni nada, ¿no?" – preguntó Yasha emocionado mientras cruzaban el patio hacia la casa de Kagome.

- "No, con que solo vean a Miko será sorpresa suficiente," – dijo Kagome mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sobre su hombro. Inuyasha estaba con el semblante serio como de costumbre – "Además, no quiero imaginarme como estarán todos si sus recuerdos volvieron…" –

- "De seguro estarán muy preocupados…" – comentó Miko con una mirada de tristeza, sintiéndose culpable por esto. Kagome y Yasha le colocaron una mano sobre un hombro cada uno.

- "No es culpa tuya," – le dijo Kagome con amabilidad – "Realmente, no creo que podamos señalar culpables en esto" –

- "Keh, mejor apresúrense," – dijo Inuyasha resoplando y volteando el rostro hacia un lado – "Prefiero que esto no dure mucho" –

Todos los demás se rieron ante su necedad; y entraron en la casa. En ese momento, Kagome tuvo una idea: para sorpresa de todos los demás, ella cambió su Medallón del Vínculo al modo de separación estándar, reduciendo su edad a la misma de Miko. Ahora cargaba puesto el kosode verde con flores blancas y el obi azul; y llevaba tabi y getas en los pies. Se apresuró a quitarse las getas y dejarlas en la entrada.

- "Onee-san, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" – le preguntó Miko alarmada – "¡Ya no deberías necesitar permanecer en esa forma mientras estamos separadas!" –

- "Esta vez solo lo hice por gusto" – le dijo ella como diciéndole que no se preocupara. Obviamente, su voz se volvió más aguda y su mirada algo más infantil – "Además, no creo que a Souta le moleste ver esto" –

- "Hee, que raro," – dijo Yasha en tono divertido – "Pensé que te molestaba que Souta tratara de considerarse el hermano mayor cada vez que tenías la edad reducida, Kagome-nee" –

- "Así es, pero dado que estaremos de viaje por un tiempo en Dragonia; y no sabemos cuando o si siquiera podremos regresar, no estará demás darle ese gusto por hoy" – dijo Kagome. Inicialmente mostró una cara algo agria, pero conforme fue avanzando en la frase, comenzó a reírse.

- "¿No te estás tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera, Kagome?" – le reprochó Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados – "Y te estás olvidando de que aparte de lidiar con esa apestosa sombra, aún tenemos cuentas que saldar con Naraku" –

- "Lo sé…" – dijo ella mientras su mirada se oscurecía – "Lástima que no pudimos aprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio Gerardo durante esa batalla debido a que nos sellaron la memoria…" –

- "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, onee-san?" – preguntó Miko asustada. Aunque ya las conexiones de memoria entre ambas se habían restablecido, no habían tenido tiempo aún de mirar bien los recuerdos de la otra: apenas si habían podido ver los acontecimientos que cada una tuvo en los últimos días – "¡Pero si Yasha y yo estábamos seguros de que habrían logrado derrotar a ese malvado!" –

- "No fue así," – resopló Inuyasha con rabia. Antes de que Dragonia hubiese sido sellada; ellos, Gerardo y Gabriela habían estado luchando contra Naraku y Tenebross. Naraku cayó primero, pero como no habían tenido tiempo de rematarlo debido a la amenaza que suponía Tenebross, Gerardo lo había encerrado en una prisión de hielo para poder eliminarlo después. Desgraciadamente, no pudieron vencer a Tenebross; y debido a esto, Dragonia fue sellada, al igual que los recuerdos relacionados a ese mundo de todas las personas relacionadas en cualquier forma al grupo – "Poco después de que despertamos del sueño en el que nos sellaron la memoria a todos, ese bastardo reventó la prisión de hielo en la que Gerardo lo había encerrado y escapó…" -

- "Aún estábamos confundidos y no recordábamos nada de porque habíamos despertado en medio de ese prado cubiertos de heridas…" – dijo Kagome mirando al suelo – "Fue por eso que logró escaparse…" –

Miko y Yasha comprendieron de inmediato el porqué ambos estaban así: de nuevo habían estado a un mílimetro de poder acabar de una vez por todas con la causa de todos sus problemas; y se les había escapado como arena entre los dedos. Sin embargo, Yasha recordó algo en ese instante…

- "Al menos hay un consuelo para esto: aún si hubiesen intentado exterminarlo, no habrían podido" – dijo el golpeándose la palma de una mano con la otra cerrada en un puño – "¿No era por eso que estábamos buscando al bebé? ¿Por qué contenía al corazón de Naraku?" –

Los demás captaron de inmediato a que se refería. Kagome fue y le acarició la cabeza amablemente.

- "Gracias por intentar animarnos, Yasha" – le dijo ella entre risitas ante ese gesto.

- "Hehe, aunque se siente un poco raro el que me acaricies de este modo y en esa forma, Kagome-nee" – sonrió Yasha mientras se ruborizaba. Inuyasha también se ruborizó por esto, aunque se sintió algo idiota por estar teniendo celos de quien, en esencia, era él mismo – "Así te ves igual a Miko" –

- "De cualquier modo, ¿les parece bien si entramos?" – preguntó Miko radiante de alegría de nuevo.

Todos asintieron; y así, penetraron a través del pasillo a la sala principal de la casa de Kagome. Allí hallaron a la Sra. Higurashi, Souta y al abuelo de Kagome sentados a la mesa, con caras que parecían más bien propias de un funeral.

- "Mamá, abuelo… ¿entonces ustedes también los recordaron?" – preguntó Souta con la voz quebrada.

- "Sí… sobre la forma más joven de Inuyasha… y sobre tu otra hermana… sobre Miko…" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi tapandóse el rostro con ambas manos. El abuelo fue hasta ella y empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, mientras que Souta fue y la abrazó.

- "¿Cómo es que pudimos haberla olvidado estos últimos meses? ¿Y por qué ella y Yasha no regresaron con Kagome e Inuyasha en ese tiempo?" – preguntó Souta con tristeza – "¿Acaso…?" –

Todavía no se habían percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados; y por ello, Kagome y Miko decidieron entrar de inmediato para que su tristeza no continuara creciendo.

- "¡Mamá! ¡Hemos vuelto!" – gritó Kagome alegremente. Su voz infantil de inmediato captó la atención de todos; y giraron sus cabezas en dirección a ella.

- "¿¡Miko!?" – preguntó Souta, pero al ver el peinado que llevaba, de inmediato notó quien era – "Onee-san, creo que no es buen momento para que tengas ese aspecto" –

- "¡Pero si Miko está justo aquí!" – resopló ella; y se hizo a un lado para que todos pudieran verla: estaba justo detrás de ella.

- "Mi… Miko…" – Souta se quedó paralizado de la impresión, mientras que su abuelo se quedaba con los ojos como platos; y su madre alzaba su mirada, se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba en dirección a ella.

- "Miko… hija… no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos, de cuan preocupados estuvimos por ti…" – dijo ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

- "Yo también… quise estar con ustedes… Mamá… aún si no podía recordar siquiera sus caras… me hacían mucha falta… lo siento…" – dijo Miko mirando al suelo. No podía sostenerle la mirada a su madre mientras ella tuviese esa expresión de tristeza inmensa en el rostro.

- "Eso no importa ahora…" – y del mismo modo que Kagome lo había hecho en la era Sengoku, se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos – "Ahora ven aquí…" –

No hicieron falta palabras… Miko empezó a llorar y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, la cual la recibió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo… Kagome y Souta se les unieron poco después; y los cuatro se abrazaron fuertemente… como si fuese para que nunca se separasen de nuevo…

Inuyasha apartó la mirada de la escena, mientras que Yasha tuvo que ocultar su cara con las mangas de su haori para que no se viera que estaba llorando…

* * *

Al poco rato, después de que se hubieron calmado, se separaron; y la Sra. Higurashi se linpió los ojos para luego pedirle a todos que se sentaran a la mesa para explicar que había pasado últimamente. Kagome y Miko se alternaron para relatar sus respectivas versiones de la historia: el sellado de Dragonia, el tiempo que Yasha y Miko habían pasado en Dragonia; y finalmente, su reciente regreso.

- "Es realmente increíble; y me sorprende que hubieses estado viviendo en otro mundo, Miko" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi asombrada.

- "Lo sé, Mamá" – dijo Miko alegremente – "Y aprendí toda clase de cosas mientras estuve allá: a usar magia, un idioma nuevo y mucho más. Y todo eso se lo debo a Elaer-san y a Fileia-san" –

- "Me gustaría conocerlos algún día y poder agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ustedes" – dijo ella mientras les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa tanto a Miko como a Yasha.

- "Umm… ¿eso significa que también estuvo preocupada por mí, Higurashi-san?" – preguntó Yasha ruborizándose.

- "Por supuesto" – asintió ella – "Tanto tú como Inuyasha son como miembros de nuestra familia" –

Esto hizo que los mencionados se ruborizaran violentamente, pero también los hizo sentirse muy a gusto: después de todo, si tenían un lugar al cual volver, aún si no era en su propia época.

- "¿Y qué hay de los otros amigos que habían venido con ustedes?" – preguntó Souta lleno de curiosidad – "Me refiero a Gerardo y a Gabu-chan" –

- "Nos encontramos con ellos hoy mismo, de hecho" – respondió Kagome alegremente – "Regresaron a nuestro mundo esta misma tarde; y trajeron con ellos a muchos otros amigos nuevos" –

- "Espero que podamos volver a verlos pronto" – dijo Souta con una sonrisa – "Por cierto, Miko… ¿Cómo es eso de que aprendiste a usar magia?" –

- "Hehe… todavía soy una principiante…" – dijo ella algo avergonzada – "Pero puedo mostrarles esto" –

Y acto seguido, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a cantar:

(Canción: "Uta" no Shiken – Haruka Shimotsuki)

- "_Alt tok Soleia halei, lablia phalzol mondour ika._

_Zal, Seleila halei, lablia pinamsel mondour ika."_ –

Al recitar esas líneas; una gran cantidad de luz se formó a su alrededor y luego salió disparada en todas direcciones, para luego caer como un chorro de polvo de estrellas sobre todos los presentes. Aunque se habría visto mejor si el cuarto hubiese estado más oscuro; igual fue un espectáculo realmente hermoso. Todos aplaudieron ante esta demostración.

- "Vaya, fue realmente hermoso" – dijo Souta impresionado – "¿Pero que es esa lengua en la que hablaste?" –

- "Es Dragoniano Común" – explicó Miko con cierto orgullo, a pesar de que se había ruborizado en extremo ante esto – "Esa es la lengua del mundo al que llegamos: Dragonia" –

- "¿Y la aprendieron en tan solo dos meses?" – preguntó la Sra. Higurashi sorprendida.

- "Sí, es que a Yasha y a mi no nos quedó otra opción, ya que nadie podía entendernos" – dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo, rememorando cuanto trabajo habían tenido que pasar antes de que pudieran no solo hablar con Fileia y Elaer; sino también con sus compañeros de clases sin problemas.

- "Y eso no es todo: Miko y yo somos ambas Sacerdotisas Asistentes, que según dicen, son muy poderosas allá en Dragonia" – dijo Kagome con orgullo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto.

- "Hehe, aunque no deberías dejarte llevar mucho por eso, Onee-san" – le dijo Miko riéndose – "En Dragonia realmente odian a la gente arrogante" –

- "Aunque no lo decía porque quisiera aprovecharme de esa posición…" – dijo ella avergonzada.

- "Por cierto, onee-san, ¿alguna razón para que tengas esa forma de niña?" – preguntó Souta con una cara que mostraba cuan extraña le resultaba la idea.

- "Es que bueno… mañana nosotros cuatro, Gerardo, Gabriela y sus amigos nos iremos a Dragonia…" – dijo Kagome mientras miraba a su familia en espera de sus reacciones – "Este viaje nos resultará muy peligroso; y no sabemos cuando podremos volver, así que…" –

- "Entiendo…" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi deseando que ese no fuera el caso, pero sabía muy bien que no podría detenerlos por más que quisiera – "De cualquier modo, recuerda que siempre podrás volver aquí si necesitas descansar" –

- "Está bien, Mamá… y lo siento…" – dijo Kagome entristecida.

- "No te preocupes, además, igual tienes que volver para que continues con la escuela" – dijo su madre con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Kagome solo se entristeció mientras que Miko se reía – "Y a Miko también deberíamos de inscribirla en la escuela de Souta" -

- "Pero… Mamá… yo no tengo acta de nacimiento ni ninguna clase de documentos de identificación…" – dijo ella preocupada, ya que eso prácticamente significaba que no existía para el mundo.

- "Descuida, ya nos encargaremos de resolver eso" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- "Bueno… creo que ya es momento de hacer esto…" – dijo Kagome levantándose un momento, como para llamar la atención de todos – "Souta, estoy haciendo esto para darte el gusto por esta noche, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Mamá, aún si mi personalidad o memorias cambian después de que haga esto, por favor, síganme la corriente. Y Miko, si prefieres no usar el sello, estará bien por mí" –

- "Onee-san, ¿que vas a…?" – pero en ese momento Miko notó que Kagome estaba llevando sus manos al dial de su medallón; y tomó la aguja de esmeralda con su mano. Inuyasha y Yasha se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esto, pero no pudieron hacer nada antes de que Kagome hiciera lo que iba a hacer. Los demás presentes solo se quedaron mirándola confundidos.

- "_Nyarr Nyulase, coulzersa yilrea eimallzo zolvia il_…" – dijo con voz monótona mientras la colocaba en la posición de sellado. Cerró sus ojos por un par de instantes; y cuando los volvió a abrir, su rostró se volvió una amplia sonrisa.

- "Eh, ¿por qué todos me están viendo así?" – preguntó ella, sonando mucho más infantil que de costumbre, mientras su sonrisa se volvía una mirada de tristeza y culpa. Inuyasha se apresuró a esconderse, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría Kagome si lo miraba así – "¿Acaso hice algo malo?" –

- "Kagome, ¿te pasa algo?" – preguntó la Sra. Higurashi ante el repentino cambio de personalidad de su hija.

- "No estoy bien, mami" – le dijo ella con una voz muy tierna – "Es que estoy cansada… Miko y yo tuvimos mucha tarea el día de hoy" –

- "¿Ehh? ¿Onee-…?" – comenzó Miko, pero entonces recordó como habían sido las cosas la vez pasada que se habían visto obligados a sellarle la memoria tanto a ella como Inuyasha. Luego, dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente – "Er… sí Kagome, si tuvimos mucha tarea…" –

Luego se volteó a ver al resto de su familia:

- "Err… Mamá, Souta, Abuelo, ¿pueden venir conmigo un momento a la cocina?" – preguntó ella ante la confusión de todos por el cambio de personalidad de Kagome – "Es sobre… ustedes saben…" –

- "Eh… ¿sobre que cosa?" – preguntó Kagome animadamente – "¿Iremos a algún lugar mañana?" –

- "Si… algo así…" – dijo Miko con una sonrisa amarga, luego pensó con extrañeza – 'Creo que sé ahora como se siente ser la mayor… aunque no se cual será mi posición real entre Onee-san y Souta…' –

Kagome aceptó la explicación sin más; y Souta, el abuelo y la Sra. Higurashi la siguieron. Tan pronto como llegaron a la cocina…

- "Miko, ¿qué le pasó a Onee-san?" – preguntó Souta extrañado – "Está hablando de cosas que nunca pasaron; y está actuando como si realmente tuviera la edad que aparenta" –

- "Sí, es que este medallón tiene una función que sella la memoria de quien lo lleva puesto; y le crea recuerdos basados en las personas que tenga alrededor, en donde se encuentre y otras cosas" – explicó Miko mientras sostenía el medallón para mostrárselos, el cual tenía el dial en el indicador de "Separación Especial" – "Por como está actuando, creo que piensa que hoy estuvimos en la escuela, pero no sé que otras cosas formaran sus memorias" –

- "Hmm, entiendo" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi – "Bueno, eso significa que tenemos a dos niñas de ocho años en esta casa hoy" –

- "Hehe, entonces realmente soy el mayor el día de hoy" – dijo Souta con orgullo – "Creo que eso es a lo que ella se refería antes de que sellase su memoria" –

- "Y creo que yo también sellaré mi memoria por hoy" – dijo Miko guiñando el ojo – "No quisiera ser una aguafiestas en este momento" –

- "Pero no es necesario, Miko…" – dijo Souta extrañado ante esto.

- "Hehe, solo es para darle más autenticidad a la cuestión" – dijo ella mientras se reía.

- "Está bien, pero antes… ¿Qué fue eso que Kagome dijo antes de sellar su memoria?" – preguntó el abuelo extrañado, recordando que parecía un conjuro en una lengua que él no podía entender.

- "Hmm… lo dijo en Dragoniano Ceremonial… que es la versión antigua del Dragoniano… así que es un hechizo poderoso y que creo que aprendió después de la ceremonia que tuvimos esta tarde…" – dijo Miko pensativamente.

- "¿De qué ceremonia hablas?" – preguntó el abuelo alarmado. Los demás la miraron con curiosidad.

- "Hehe, luego se los explicaré, no se preocupen" – dijo Miko para que no pensaran que había sido algo peligroso – "Y lo que dijo ella fue algo así como "Que el sello se rompa mañana al mediodía"… supongo que puso eso como condición para que el sello se quitara por sí solo, en vez de necesitar que la engañaramos para que lo rompiera ella misma…" –

- "Entonces, ¿volverá a la normalidad mañana al mediodía?" – preguntó Souta con tristeza.

- "De todas formas será tiempo suficiente para que disfrutes de esto" – dijo Miko entre risitas – "Bueno, será mejor que regresen a la cocina y vean lo que Onee-san está haciendo. Yo iré para allá tan pronto como termine con esto" –

Después de darle una última mirada de extrañeza, hicieron lo que Miko les pidió y regresaron a la sala.

- "Bueno, ya vi cual era tu plan, Onee-san; y no estará de más que yo también lo siga" – dijo entre risas, pensando que podría ser muy divertido. Luego puso su mano derecha sobre el dial de su réplica del medallón - "_Nyarr Nyulase, coulzersa yilrea eimallzo zolvia il_…" –

De vuelta en la sala, Inuyasha había puesto su medallón en el modo de separación estándar para evitarse problemas y para poder seguir cuidando de Kagome sin tener que esconderse. En ese momento, ella estaba jugando con una muñeca que había bajado de su habitación:

- "Hm… creo que estará bien que hagamos la cena ahora. Debes estar cansada de tanto trabajar" – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras hacía los movimientos apropiados para ello con las manos. Yasha e Inuyasha solo la miraban con una sonrisa, aunque Inuyasha también estaba moviendo el pie con algo de impaciencia. En ese momento, todos los que estaban en la cocina, exceptuando por Miko, entraron de vuelta y se encontraron con esta pequeña escena.

- "Ah, ¡mami!" – dijo Kagome yendo al encuentro de su madre – "¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?" –

- "Bueno, pensé en preparar algo de carne con arroz…" – le dijo ella con amabilidad – "¿Te parece bien?" –

- "Sí, cualquier cosa que hagas será deliciosa" – dijo Kagome con seguridad. Luego advirtió que Souta la estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad – "Eh, ¿Souta-nii? ¿Pasa algo malo?" –

- "Ehehe… no, Kagome-chan, no pasa nada…" – dijo Souta mientras iba y le acariciaba la cabeza algo avergonzado. Sin embargo, también empezó a disfrutar del cambio de papeles.

- "Hehe… me alegro…" – dijo ella dándole un abrazo. Al momento siguiente, salió Miko de la cocina y se unió al abrazo.

- "¡No es justo, Kagome!" – dijo ella con una voz que sonaba mitad a diversión y mitad a enfado – "¡Souta-nii debería mostrarnos cariño a ambas al mismo tiempo!" –

- "Niñas, niñas, no peleen" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi con severidad, la cual ya parecía haber captado como se considerarían ambas sin necesidad de que ellas mismas lo dijeran – "Son hermanas; y además gemelas. Deberían llevarse bien" –

- "Lo sentimos" – dijeron ambas a coro. Los tres se separaron, con Souta quedándose anonadado ante esto. Yasha empezó a reírse con esto hasta tal punto que tuvo que ponerse el puño en la boca para que no se dieran cuenta.

- "¿Pasa algo, Yasha?" – le preguntó Miko con una voz mucho más dulce que de costumbre.

- "No, no pasa nada" – dijo él avergonzado. No quería que Miko pensara que se estaba burlando de lo que había pasado momentos antes.

- "¿Y que le pasa a Inuyasha hoy?" – preguntó Kagome extrañada – "No ha hablado nada en toda la noche… ¿está enfermo o algo?" –

- "No, estoy bien…" – dijo Inuyasha algo avergonzado, aunque se esforzaba para que su voz no sonase desagradable - "Es que estoy cansado de todo lo que hicimos hoy" -

- "Hehe… te entiendo… deberíamos cenar e irnos a dormir" – dijo Miko amablemente mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo.

- "En ese caso, vayan a la mesa" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi – "Les serviré la cena en un momento" –

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron. Al poco rato, la Sra. Higurashi trajo consigo una gran olla llena de carne asada, otra con algunas verduras hervidas y otra llena de arroz blanco hasta el borde.

Tuvieron una cena bastante agradable, en la que tanto Miko como Kagome comentaron sobre algunas cosas interesantes, a través de las cuales todos pudieron armar las historias de los recuerdos que los medallones les habían creado: Yasha e Inuyasha venían del mundo al otro lado del pozo a jugar de vez en cuando; y ellas dos también iban hacia allá cuando no tenían clases para entrenar sus poderes de sacerdotisa con Kaede por ser las portadoras de un trozo de la Perla de Shikon. Ellas dos iban a la misma escuela y a la misma clase de Souta y aunque en ocasiones peleaban por cosas tontas; como todos los hermanos, se tenían mucho cariño la una a la otra y al resto de su familia. Esto último quedó patente porque se sentaron una al lado de la otra y ocasionalmente se abrazaban entre sí. Sin embargo, la historia sorprendió bastante tanto a Yasha como a Inuyasha, ya que cuadraba bastante bien con la que les habían creado los medallones la vez pasada a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

* * *

Después de la cena, todos colaboraron para recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla, para luego irse a dormir. Sin embargo, antes de que se retiraran:

- "Bueno, es hora irse a la cama" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi a los niños antes de retirarse ella misma.

- "Está bien" – dijo Kagome; y tanto ella como Miko se acercaron a su madre; y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- "Te queremos, mami; y siempre te querremos" – le dijeron ambas a coro con una gran sonrisa.

- "Niñas… yo también las amo…" – les dijo su madre, mientras les correspondía el abrazo. Luego, se levantó, se volteó y caminó escaleras arriba, procurando que no vieran las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos… Sabía que a pesar del cambio en la personalidad de Kagome, ese gesto que ella y Miko le habían dado era sincero; y le había conmovido profundamente, además de la gran alegría que le había dado saber que su hija perdida había logrado volver a casa sana y salva…

Yasha e Inuyasha terminaron quedándose a dormir en la habitación de Souta, mientras que Miko y Kagome fueron a la habitación que antes solía ser solo de Kagome. A ninguna de ellas les molestó o extrañó ver que había solo una cama, ya que era lo bastante amplia para ellas dos. Acto seguido, se cambiaron de ropa: Kagome se puso una pijama de color verde, mientras que Miko se puso una rosada adornada con estrellas amarillas. Ambas tomaron sus kosode, obis y tabi; y los doblaron con mucho cuidado, de modo que no terminasen arrugados; y los apilaron el uno encima del otro para luego guardarlos en el armario sin prestarle mucha atención a las ropas que estaban dentro, algunas de las cuales eran del tamaño perfecto para ellas; y otras que les quedarían enormes. Luego se metieron en la cama, se acomodaron bajo las sábanas y edredón, se abrazaron la una a la otra; y se sumieron en un profundo y dulce sueño.

* * *

Por otra parte, de vuelta en el mundo real; Henry, Roger y Carlos se las habían arreglado para reunir a sus familias en la casa de Henry después de decirles que tenían un asunto muy importante que tratar con ellos. Por desgracia Kember no pudo y tuvo que hacerlo aparte…

- "Y como pueden ver, nuestro mundo esta en peligro debido a que las dimensiones están unidas como una cadena" – le explicó Henry a todas sus familias – "Si Dragonia es destruida, las otras dimensiones empezaran a colapsar gradualmente hasta que no quede nada… incluido nuestro mundo" –

- "Si, es por eso que debemos de ir y resolver ese problema" – dijo Roger con seridad. Ambos estaban derivando las explicaciones de lo que les habían contado Gerardo, Kagome, Miko, Yasha, Inuyasha y Gabriela poco antes de que regresasen al mundo real.

- "Pero, ¿Cómo piensan arreglar algo de tal magnitud como eso?" – pregunto el padre de Henry, el Sr. Trosel.

- "Es sencillo: debemos derrotar a una criatura maligna llamada Tenebross, que es el causante de todo este desastre" – explicó Carlos – "En cuanto hagamos eso, podremos restaurar ese mundo y evitar que se destruya" –

- "Aunque esto está empezando a sonar como esos juegos y animes que tanto los gustan a ustedes" – dijo la madre de Henry, la Sra. Trosel.

- "Cierto, ¿Cómo sabemos que no están inventándolo todo?" – preguntó la Sra. Duran, la madre de Roger.

- "Bueno, si quieren pruebas, les mostraremos una" – dijo Carlos acercándose a ellos y mostrándoles el Dragtemn, el cristal y el medallón que llevaba – "Estas cosas nos las dieron los Dioses Dragón, los creadores de Dragonia" –

- "Aunque parecen cosas que se comprarían en cualquier convención" – dijo la madre de Carlos.

- "Supongo que será necesario esto para terminar de convencerlos" – dijo Henry mientras se sacaba el cristal del cuello. Los demás no entendieron inicialmente que quiso decir, pero al ver lo que hacía se apresuraron a imitarlo.

- "_Phinambrea…_" –

- "_Tiarrashe…_" –

- "_Cryoast…_" –

- "_…Pawatz! Dragoon!_" –

Cada uno de ellos dijo la línea correspondiente a su elemento por separado, pero dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo. Al hacerlo, quedaron envueltos en esferas de los colores de sus elementos: gris oscuro, amarillo y azul claro; las cuales se reventaron al poco tiempo para revelar que llevaban armaduras similares a la que Miguel se había puesto en la casa de Gerardo, aunque los colores y emblemas que tenían eran distintos: la de Henry era de un negro lustroso con el emblema de una esfera negra en el pecho; la de Roger era amarilla con los bordes verdes y tenía un emblema de un torbellino de viento y una roca agrietada en el pecho; y la de Carlos era azul claro con los bordes negros y llevaba como emblema un copo de nieve con una esfera negra. Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados al ver esto.

- "Imposible…" – dijo el padre de Henry al ver esto.

- "Increíble…" – dijo la hermana menor de Henry, Francis.

- "¿Esto es prueba suficiente?" – preguntó Henry.

- "Sí… supongo que sí lo es…" – dijo la madre de Henry – "Pero no me irán a decir que ustedes tres son los únicos que irán en ese viaje, ¿cierto?" –

- "No, no seremos solo nosotros" – dijo Roger con ánimo – "Gerardo, Gabriela, Kember y muchos otros nos acompañarán en este viaje por salvar nuestro mundo" –

- "Aagh, lástima que no pueda ir también" – dijo Francis algo entristecida.

- "Heh, te enviaré fotos y mensajes todo el tiempo" – dijo Henry – "Además, como no tienes poderes ni armas sería muy peligroso para ti" –

- "¿Pero entonces como es que la hermana de Gerardo si va?" – preguntó ella con rabia.

- "Es porque Gabriela si tiene poderes; y además, mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de nosotros" – explicó Carlos alegremente.

- "¿Esa niña es así de fuerte?" – preguntó la madre de Roger.

- "Sí, de acuerdo a lo que hemos visto: ella fue parte de la ceremonia en la que recibimos nuestros poderes" – explicó Roger.

- "Aunque, ¿como se las arreglarán para continuar sus estudios mientras están allá?" – preguntó el padre de Roger preocupado.

- "Podríamos decir que tenemos matrículas en las escuelas allá: serán algo diferentes de las de aquí, pero igual seguiremos aprendiendo" – dijo Carlos como si la pregunta no fuese importante.

* * *

Kember estaba teniendo una conversación similar con sus padres; y logró convencerlos sin mucho problema. Miguel logró convencer a sus padres con relativa facilidad y regresó a casa de Gerardo al poco rato. En cuanto en Tiffany, sus padres vinieron a recogerla para hablar con ella en privado; y dijeron que la traerían de vuelta al día siguiente. Sin embargo, a Gerardo y a Gabriela esto no les iba a resultar sencillo en absoluto…

- "¡Tienen que entender!" – dijo Gerardo molesto – "¡Solo nosotros podemos cumplir esta tarea; y si no lo hacemos, nuestro mundo al igual que una infinidad de otros, estarán condenados!" –

- "¡Aún así, ¿por que deben ser ustedes quienes lo hagan!?" – preguntó el Sr. Gallucci, el padre de Gerardo y Gabriela, el cual tenía un pésimo carácter y solía ser irracional cuando se enfadaba. Ese lado negativo de él se había visto amplificado en los últimos dos años.

- "¿¡Cuantas veces más he de explicarlo!?" – dijo Gerardo molesto por tener que repetir lo mismo varias veces – "Somos los Seirei: los elegidos por los elementos que forman Dragonia; y Gabriela es además la Sacerdotisa del Dragón; y la persona más importante para los dragonianos. ¡Sí no estamos todos juntos, no podemos cumplir con nuestro deber!"

- "¡Aún así tienen obligaciones que deben cumplir aquí!" – rugió el padre de Gerardo – "¿¡Qué harán con la universidad, el colegio y demás!?" –

- "Resulta que tenemos todavía la oferta que nos hizo Kagome hace ya tiempo: solo un mes pasó en su mundo, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por las clases; además de que tenemos también lecciones esperándonos en Dragonia" – dijo Gerardo con desagrado.

- "¿¡Y qué de que nos ayudes con las cuestiones de la casa!?" – dijo el Sr. Gallucci enfadado – "¿¡Acaso tu madre y yo somos los únicos que vivimos aquí, que nos rompemos la espalda trabajando solo para que tu desprecies todos nuestros esfuerzos!?" –

- "¡YA BASTA!" – gritó Gerardo furioso, soltando un ruido similar al rugir de un dragón – "¡Siempre es la misma cantaleta, siempre dices las mismas cosas cuando cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa no hacen lo que tus designios dictan!" –

- "¡Porque esta familia es como una empresa y debe funcionar como tal!" – dijo el Sr. Gallucci igual de molesto que él.

- "¿¡Y de que va a servir que nos quedemos aquí haciendo lo mismo de siempre!?" – rugió Gerardo – "¿¡A esperar a que este mundo muera en cuanto Dragonia colapse y se lleve todas las dimensiones consigo!?" –

- "Querido, creo que nuestro hijo tiene razón en esta ocasión…" – dijo la Sra. Galluci, ya harta de la discusión y entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar Gerardo – "Aunque no queramos, igual moriremos todos sino…" –

- "¡Cállate la boca!" – gritó el Sr. Gallucci. Cuando se enfurecía, perdía por completo la razón; y no estaba por encima de golpear objetos, paredes o incluso a su propia esposa en esas condiciones – "¡No te metas en lo que no entiendes!" –

- "¿¡Otra vez con tus dones de dictador!? ¿¡Siempre tienes que actuar de ese modo déspota cuando las cosas no salen como quieres!?" – le gritó Gerardo. Muchas veces había tenido que interponerse entre ellos para evitar que siguiera golpeándola, incluso llorando y gritando, al igual que Gabriela; y esto le había acarreado golpes y recibir objetos lanzados al aire durante toda su vida. Ya era momento de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas…

- "¡Cierra la boca tu también y déjame hablar hasta el final!" – gritó el Sr. Gallucci furioso.

- "¡Me niego rotundamente a seguir con esta farsa de "discusión"!" – dijo Gerardo echando chispas por los ojos – "¡Iremos a Dragonia y cumpliremos con nuestro deber, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas! ¡Ya fue suficiente de estarte complaciendo solo para que a la final hagas ese mismo acto todo el tiempo!"

- "¡Esto pasa porque los malcriaste y les pusiste ideas raras en la cabeza!" – dijo el Sr. Gallucci volviéndose hacia su esposa y levantando una mano en alto. Gerardo, al reconocer el gesto, reaccionó instantáneamente:

- "¡NO-TE-ATREVAS! _IADLAST PAWATZ… DRAGOON!_" – acto seguido apareció una armadura de dragón azul con los bordes grises sobre su cuerpo: le había ordenado a la armadura que apareciese instantáneamente sobre él para saltarse el paso largo de la transformación. Luego fue a toda velocidad hasta su padre y le sujetó la mano con la que iba a golpear a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¿¡Qué demonios…!?" – reaccionó el Sr. Gallucci con sorpresa.

- "Atrevete a ponerle un dedo encima… y te aseguro que no saldrás ileso de esta…" – le dijo Gerardo con cada sílaba impregnada en furia y el rostro mostrando una rabia inmensa. Sus ojos destellaban en un azul resplandeciente en vez de su color castaño típico: tenía el poder del Agua fluyendo por él; y no dudaría en usarlo para proteger a su madre.

El Sr. Gallucci dejó sus esfuerzos de querer golpear a su esposa y regreso al sillón, todavía asombrado de ver esto. Gabriela también había ejecutado su transformación y en ese momento vestía una armadura blanca con los bordes plateados, aunque algo más estilizada para representar a un dragón hembra. Su expresión mostraba furia y decepción; y sus ojos normalmente castaños refulgían en un blanco platinado.

- "¿Como…? No… imposible…" – dijo el Sr. Gallucci al ver a sus hijos vistiendo las armaduras de Dragón.

- "¿No recordabas esto?" – le dijo Gerardo con la voz inexpresiva – "¿Realmente pensabas que estábamos bromeando sobre un tema tan serio como la destrucción de este mundo?" –

- "Yo… bueno…" – el Sr. Gallucci se había quedado sin palabras.

- "Ya no hacen falta palabras" – dijo Gerardo volteándose decepcionado – "Nos iremos mañana; y no hay nada que puedas hacer ni decir para detenernos" –

Luego, fue escaleras arriba seguido de su hermana; y se dirigió a su habitación, en la cual Miguel estaba esperando recostado en la cama cerca de la pared, leyendo un libro de bioquímica. A los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

- "¡Muy bien! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana; y no te molestes en volver a esta casa nunca más!" – escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado del corredor; para luego escuchar un portazo dado con lo que parecía ser fuerza suficiente para derrumbar la pared.

- "Por lo que veo las negociaciones no salieron muy bien" – sugirió Miguel apartando la vista del libro para recibir a sus primos, mientras los miraba con preocupación. Ambos cancelaron sus transformaciones.

- "Es un imbécil… el peor de los imbéciles, hasta el mismísimo final…" – dijo Gerardo con amargura mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- "Al menos ya podemos marcharnos a Dragonia sin ningún problema, Gerar" – dijo Gabriela no muy convencida mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

- "Sí, aunque prácticamente me desterraron de la casa" – dijo él con rabia – "Bueno, no importa. Ya me las arreglaré en cuanto resolvamos el más urgente de nuestros problemas" –

- "¿Y como fueron las negociaciones de los demás?" – preguntó Miguel con interés.

- "Hmm, que raro, pensé que tu mismo les habrías preguntado…" – comentó Gerardo pensativamente, pero en ese momento su madre entró a la habitación.

Era una mujer de estatura media, con un semblante muy similar al de sus hijos, pero con el cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro. Tenía una mirada de gran angustia cuando entró y fue hacia Gerardo.

- "Mamá… lo siento… supongo que soy una vergüenza y un fracaso…" – dijo él mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza.

- "Mami… Gerar lo hizo porque…" –

- "Tía, él tenía que hacer eso…" –

- "Por favor, no digan nada" – dijo ella sonriendo con un poco de tristeza mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos y le sonreía a su sobrino – "Entiendo muy bien cuan importante es esta misión que les fue encomendada; y no estoy molesta en absoluto por ello" –

- "Entonces…" – comenzó Gerardo, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

- "Es solo que su padre se preocupa mucho por ustedes, pero realmente no sabe como demostrarlo" – dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tensa – "Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos novios" –

- "Pues vaya demostración de afecto… prácticamente me corrió de la casa…" – dijo Gerardo con amargura.

- "Ya deberías conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que se comporta así cuando se enfada" – se río su madre nerviosamente – "En unos pocos días se le habrá pasado" –

- "Y ni siquiera se molestará en pedir disculpas" – dijo Gabriela molesta.

- "Bueno, así es como él es" – dijo la Sra. Gallucci mientras sonreía al ver la cara de su hija – "Bueno, yo realmente no tengo problemas con que partan en este viaje, mientras cumplan estas condiciones" –

- Hmm, ¿de que condiciones hablamos?" – preguntó Miguel extrañado.

- "Primero, quiero que tanto ustedes como sus amigos nos contacten todos los días: queremos asegurarnos de que estarán bien pase lo que pase. Me pondré en contacto con mi hermana, Rosemary y Julio (los padres de Tiffany) y con los padres de Henry, Roger, Kember y Carlos. Así todos podremos mantenernos en contacto para saber que todo anda bien" – dijo ella con seriedad.

- "También deberíamos presentarte a la madre de nuestras amigas Kagome y Miko" – dijo Gabriela animadamente.

- "Seguro que te gustaría conocerla, es una gran persona" – dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa, pero luego puso una cara de seriedad – "Pero, si, prometemos cumplir esta condición" –

- "Me alegro que digas eso, Gerar, pero no es la única" – dijo su madre sonriendo – "Las otras son que continúen con sus estudios sin importar donde estén; y finalmente, que regresen sanos y salvos a casa. Se que su misión será peligrosa, pero no quiero que mueran en el intento. Así que por favor, asegúrense de volver aquí en una pieza" –

- "Te lo prometemos. No tenemos intención alguna de morir allá afuera" – dijo Gerardo mientras él y Gabriela la abrazaban con fuerza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo se congregó de nuevo en casa de Gerardo, con los padres de todos ellos reunidos allí para darles la despedida a los viajeros.

- "¡Buena suerte!" –

- "¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!" –

- "¡No se rindan!" –

- "¡Vuelvan a salvo!" –

Todos y cada uno de ellos se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo o un beso. Gerardo y Gabriela solo se limitaron a abrazar y besar a su madre, ya que su padre se había ido a trabajar temprano esa mañana.

- 'Idiota… de seguro lo hizo a próposito para no vernos la cara' – pensó Gerardo con rabia. Gabriela notó su expresión; y adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

- "Gerar, no te preocupes" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – "Tan pronto como volvamos, podremos restregarle nuestro éxito en la cara. Además, también le traeremos un tenedor de oro con diamantes incrustados para que se coma sus palabras" –

- "Sí, Gaby, tienes razón" – sonrió él aguantando unas ganas locas de reírse por esa expresión.

- "Bueno, ¿estamos todos listos?" – preguntó Henry.

Todos respondieron sí a la vez, así que Gabriela recitó un simple "_Apreio!_"; y con eso, un vórtice multicolor se abrió ante ellos. Todos voltearon una vez más para ver a sus respectivas familias; y después de decirles adiós por última vez, saltaron al interior del portal.

Al otro lado, se encontraron en la misma explanada cubierta de hierba en la Era Sengoku del mundo de Inuyasha. Por lo visto, aún no había llegado nadie.

- "Hmm, que extraño… Kagome, Miko, Yasha e Inuyasha aún no están aquí…" – dijo Gerardo mirando alrededor.

- "Sí, habíamos acordado la hora de encuentro ayer antes de irnos de vuelta a nuestro mundo" – dijo Miguel cruzándose de brazos.

- "Bueno, tratemos de llamarlos" – dijo Gerardo consultando su Dragtemn. El reloj marcaba las 9:00 am, la cual era la hora acordada.

- "¿Y funcionará el Dragtemn entre diferentes épocas?" – preguntó Kember extrañado.

- "Hmph, esta cosa puede funcionar en diferentes dimensiones, así que no veo porque no" – dijo Henry con satisfacción, recordando lo que le habían contado sobre esos dispositivos el día anterior. Gerardo, por su parte, buscó el nombre de Yasha y lo llamó.

- "¿Por qué no llamaste a Inuyasha, Kagome o Miko?" – preguntó Carlos extrañado.

- "Inuyasha es demasiado brusco, así que destruiría el Dragtemn en vez de contestarlo; y tengo un extraño presentimiento respecto a Kagome y Miko" – contestó Gerardo. Al cabo de unos segundos, su llamada fue respondida y un pequeño holograma de Yasha apareció encima de la pantalla de cristal.

- "Ah, ¡Gerardo-nii! ¡Buenos días!" – saludó Yasha cortésmente. Los demás, exceptuando por Gabriela, se quedaron anonadados al ver como funcionaban las llamadas de los Dragtemn.

- "Hola, Yasha" – lo saludó Gerardo con una sonrisa – "Llamaba para saber porque no han llegado aún, ya que habíamos acordado encontrarnos en el prado a las nueve de la mañana" –

- "Ah, es que…" – Yasha trató de contestar, pero en ese momento apareció un segundo holograma idéntico: era Inuyasha en su forma infantil.

- "¡Hasta que por fin nos llamas!" – gruñó él, aunque su voz infantil le quitaba todo el aspecto amenazante – "¡Ya pensaba que te habías asustado y decidido huir!" –

- "Inuyasha, ¿te encogiste o qué?" – preguntó Carlos extrañado. Todos los demás que aún no habían visto los Medallones del Vínculo o el Agua del Reinicio en acción tuvieron reacciones similares.

- "¡Cierra la boca!" – gritó Inuyasha enfadado.

- "Heh, es solo un efecto residual del Agua del Reinicio que ahora pueden invocar a placer con los Medallones del Vínculo" – explicó Gerardo.

- "O sea que él y Kagome pueden cambiar de niños a adultos y viceversa" – explicó Gabriela con una pequeña risa.

- "Suena bastante conveniente, la verdad" – dijo Tiffany – "Creo que hay muchos en nuestro mundo que morirían por algo así" –

- "No si eso incluye que tu alma se parta en dos y pierdas tu personalidad y memoria; los cuales son los otros efectos del Agua del Reinicio" – explicó Gabriela con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tiffany tragó saliva al escuchar eso.

- "¡Ya dejen de hablar de eso!" – dijo Inuyasha irritado.

- "Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó Henry con interés – "¿Cómo es que aún no han llegado aquí?" –

- "Eso es porque…" – Yasha trató de continuar la explicación, pero se vió interrumpido por dos voces muy similares, tanto que ambas parecían pertenecerle a la misma persona…

- "¡Yasha! ¡Inuyasha!" –

- "¡Vengan a jugar con nosotras!" –

- "¿Huh?" – preguntó Miguel – "¿Y esas voces de niña de quienes son?" –

- "Ah, ¡están hablando con alguien usando los relojes!" – dijo una de las voces con emoción.

- "¡No es justo! ¡Nosotras aún no sabemos usarlos!" – dijo la otra molesta.

- "Miko, Kagome… cálmense por favor…" – dijo Inuyasha un poco azorado viendo hacia un lado. Yasha, por su parte, solo suspiró para luego decirle a Gerardo:

– "Lo siento, parece que estaremos aquí hasta el mediodía por un pequeño problema… Nos veremos en un rato…" –

Y dicho esto, se cortó la conexión y ambos hologramas desaparecieron.

- "¿Cuál será ese problema que tienen?" – preguntó Tiffany extrañada.

- "Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver" – sugirió Henry – "No creo que podamos estar aquí tres horas sin hacer nada" –

- "Concuerdo contigo" – dijo Gerardo asintiendo con la cabeza – "Es mejor que veamos directamente que sucede y no continuemos perdiendo el tiempo" –

- "Por cierto, ¿y de quienes eran esas voces?" – preguntó Kember extrañado.

- "Una creo que era de la "hermana menor" de Kagome" – dijo Carlos pensativamente – "¿Cómo era que se llamaba… Miko?" –

- "Sí, así es" – asintió Roger – "¿Pero de quien era la otra? ¿Acaso…?" –

Pero antes de que hubiese tenido tiempo de terminar la frase, Gabriela se le adelantó:

- "Sip, esa era Kagome" – sonrió ella – "Ella también puede volverse una niña cuando quiera a través de su medallón, como ya les había dicho" –

- "Aunque realmente es raro que salieran con eso de que no podían usar los Dragtemn… Miko ya estaba bastante diestra usando el suyo debido al tiempo que pasó en Dragonia; y Kagome fue la primera en darles uso cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez…" – respondió Gerardo frotándose la frente con la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha. Sin embargo, Gabriela cayó en la cuenta recordando su viaje anterior…

- "No lo creo…" – dijo volteándose a ver a Gerardo con una expresión de sorpresa – "¿Acaso ellas dos…?" –

- "Es la única posibilidad que se me ocurre" – dijo su hermano mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza – "¿Por qué se les tuvo que ocurrir eso en este preciso momento?" –

- "A ver, ¿pueden explicarnos que pasa?" – preguntó Henry algo exasperado por el hecho de que Gabriela y Gerardo parecían saber exactamente que sucedía mientras que todos los demás todavía no entendían nada.

- "Será más rápido que vayamos hasta allá y lo vean ustedes mismos" – dijo Gerardo mientras se transformaba en su forma de Dragoon para llegar más rápido al pozo – "Les daremos la explicación completa entonces" –

- "¿Iremos al mundo actual de esta dimensión?" – preguntó Carlos extrañado – "¿A la casa de Kagome?" –

- "Sip, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa" – sugirió Gabriela con seriedad.

Todos decidieron hacer caso; y después de que se pusieron sus armaduras, volaron hasta que llegaron al pozo, lo cruzaron; y se encontraron en la caseta frente a la casa de Kagome. Antes de salir de la caseta, cancelaron sus transformaciones y cambiaron sus ropas a las mismas que habían usado el día anterior para ir a la convención, excepto por Gabriela, la cual estaba usando en ese momento un vestido morado con un mono blanco por debajo; y llevaba zapatos deportivos con calcetines blancos.

- "¿Y eso que no llevas tu ropa habitual, Gaby?" – le preguntó Tiffany mientras la miraba extrañada.

- "Es que nadie en este mundo sabe sobre que mi estilo de moda cambió" – dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa traviesa – "Quiero sorprenderlos cuando vengan de visita a nuestro mundo de nuevo" –

- "Y hablando de los demás" – empezó Henry – "¿No es un poco raro que Miroku, Sango y Shippo no hayan venido a recibirnos?" –

- "A lo mejor Yasha e Inuyasha les dijeron algo acerca del pequeño problema por el que están pasando y decidieron venir luego" – sugirió Miguel pensativamente – "Es lo único que se me ocurre" –

- "Concuerdo, pero no averiguaremos nada quedándonos dentro de esta caseta" – dijo Gerardo – "Será mejor que salgamos y veamos por nosotros mismos" –

Todos asintieron; y tan pronto como salieron de la caseta, se encontraron sobre el suelo de piedra blanca de los terrenos del templo, con la casa de Kagome a plena vista.

- "Hágannos un favor a todos aquí y por favor no actúen como frikis desquiciados" – dijo Henry al ver como Roger y Carlos tenían los ojos iluminados al ver la escena – "Se supone que estamos de visita en otro mundo, no en un museo ni nada por el estilo" –

Ellos dos le dirigieron una mirada agria, pero decidieron que era mejor no replicar. Continuaron su camino hasta la casa de Kagome; y una vez ante la puerta frontal, Gerardo llamó usando el timbre. Al cabo de un rato, el abuelo de Kagome les abrió la puerta.

- "Ah, ¡vaya sorpresa!" – dijo el abuelo al ver a Gerardo y a sus amigos allí – "Pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo en cuanto Kagome trajo de vuelta a Miko ayer, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto!" –

- "Buenos días, señor. Realmente ha sido un largo tiempo" – saludó Gerardo cortésmente haciendo la inclinación de rigor, para luego presentar a todos sus amigos. En cuanto terminaron las presentaciones, - "Bueno, quería saber que había sucedido con Kagome… acordamos encontrarnos a eso de las nueve de la mañana pero parece que hubo un cambio de planes" –

- "Ah, sí eso…" – contestó el abuelo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la barba con su mano derecha – "Bueno, resulta que Kagome quiso darle una especie de regalo de despedida a Souta; y Miko decidió participar en eso también" –

- "Pero, ¿Qué clase de regalo de despedida necesita de tanto tiempo para hacerse?" – preguntó Kember extrañado.

- "Bueno, es mejor que ustedes mismos lo vean" – contestó el abuelo misteriosamente – "Kagome, Miko y Souta están en este momento con su madre en el parque que se encuentra a unas pocas calles de aquí. Inuyasha y Yasha también están con ellos" –

- "Ah, muy bien entonces. Supongo entonces que iremos a buscarlos" – dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa – "Bueno, muchas gracias por la información. Volveremos por aquí pronto" –

- "Muy bien" – asintió el abuelo para luego añadir misteriosamente – "Y traten de no sorprenderse mucho cuando los encuentren" –

Luego cerró la puerta de nuevo. Gerardo activó el radar de su Dragtemn y de inmediato le apareció un mapa del área, junto con marcadores de posición que indicaban donde estaban Miko, Kagome, Yasha e Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, con esto será fácil encontrarlos" – dijo colocándose a la cabeza del grupo – "Mejor nos ponemos en camino, que tendremos que marchar a pie" –

- "¿Y no sería mejor ir volando?" – preguntó Tiffany un poco molesta.

- "Parte de la idea es que mantengamos nuestros poderes en secreto mientras no estemos en Dragonia, Tiff" – le recordó Gabriela – "Se que estás ansiosa por probarlos, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más" –

Tiffany hizo algunos pucheros, pero no tuvo más opción que resignarse a esto, mientras los demás se reían de su expresión.

* * *

Tras un rato de caminata, finalmente llegaron al parque hacia el cual el radar los estaba guiando. Entraron al lugar, el cual estaba lleno de niños que jugaban alegremente acompañados de sus padres o parientes mayores. Sin embargo, no parecían poder encontrar a Kagome o a ninguno de los otros, hasta que escucharon una voz:

- "Ah, ¡Kagome! ¡No juegues tan rudo, que podrías terminar lastimándola!" – dijo la voz de Yasha.

- "No pude evitarlo… creo que me pasé un poco…" – dijo la voz de una niña, la cual sonaba arrepentida y triste.

- "¿Será…?" – empezó a preguntar Gabriela, pero luego miró la mirada de seriedad de Gerardo y vio que si era el caso. Como de costumbre, los demás no estaban seguros de que estaba pasando, pero ahora tenían el presentimiento de que lo averiguarían pronto. Se acercaron al lugar del que provenían las voces; y encontraron a Yasha y a Miko, la segunda vestida con sus ropas típicas de la época moderna: un vestido consistente en una blusa azul claro con un chal amarillo sujetado por un broche de esmeralda y una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, además de un par de sandalias blancas. Además llevaba su pelo amarrado en un moño blanco como de costumbre, al estilo de Kikyou y Kaede. Sin embargo, ella estaba tirada de espaldas al suelo, así que su vestido se había ensuciado un poco por la tierra.

Al poco rato vieron a Inuyasha, también en su forma infantil, a Souta y finalmente, a una niña idéntica a Miko vestida con una blusa azul claro y una falda que le hacía juego que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba zapatos azulees y calcetines blancos, el pelo suelto; y tenía una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

- "Ah, no pensábamos que vendrías…" – dijo Yasha un poco avergonzado al notar a los recién llegados.

- "Ah, ¡hola Gerardo! ¡Hola, Gabu-chan! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!" – los saludó Souta.

- "Keh, ya era tiempo de que aparecieran…" – gruñó Inuyasha.

- "Hola a todos. Y lamentamos la demora, pero no sabíamos que estaba pasando ni donde estaban" – explicó Gerardo después de que soltó un breve suspiro.

- "¡Gerardo-nii, Gabriela-nee!" – los recibió la niña alegremente, aunque parecía tener todavía algunas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

- ¡Si, son ellos!" – dijo Miko desde el suelo; y se apresuró a levantarse para ir a recibirlos.

- "Ah, hola…" – dijo él un poco avergonzado; y con esto se confirmaron sus sospechas. Les preguntó amablemente: – "¿Han pasado una buena mañana?" -

- "¡Si, ha sido muy divertida!" – dijo Kagome con mucha felicidad, aunque luego su mirada se llenó de tristeza y culpa – "Aunque… creo que empujé a Miko muy fuerte…" –

- "No te preocupes, está bien" – le dijo su "gemela" como para que no se preocupara – "No me duele, de verdad…" –

- "Pero es que yo… yo…" – dijo Kagome entristeciéndose más aún mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- "Vamos, Kagome, está bien" – le dijo Gabriela en tono comprensivo – "No quisiste hacerlo a próposito, ¿verdad?" –

- "No…" – contestó ella con voz trémula.

- "Entonces no te pongas triste" – le dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa, para luego señalarle la expresión de tristeza de Miko – "Mira que Miko también se está poniendo triste por ti" –

- "Lo siento, Miko…" – se disculpó Kagome mientras le daba un abrazo.

- "Esta bien… no pasa nada…" – le respondió Miko aceptándole el abrazo.

- "Vamos, hermanitas… todo estará bien ahora" – les dijo Souta poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada una. Todos los que no sabían acerca de la condición actual de Miko y Kagome se miraron el uno al otro con miradas llenas de extrañeza.

En ese momento llegó la Sra. Higurashi, la cual cargaba cinco conos de helado sus manos. Por lo visto, era para cada uno de los niños:

- "¿Sucedió algo?" – preguntó con preocupación al ver a sus hijas, las expresiones que tenían en los rostros y como Souta estaba intentando consolarlas.

- "Es solo que Kagome empujó muy fuertemente a Miko y la tiró al suelo cuando la atrapó mientras jugábamos a las traes" – explicó Souta.

- "Y Kagome se sintió tan mal por eso que casi empezó a llorar" – añadió Yasha.

- "Pero está bien…" – dijo Miko con convicción mientras se sacudía la tierra de su vestido – "No me pasó nada malo; y Kagome no quiso hacer eso a próposito" –

- "Esta bien entonces, problema resuelto" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi para darles ánimo – "Ahora vengan a sentarse para que coman sus helados" –

Los niños se alegraron con esto, así que tomaron sus helados y fueron a comérselos a una banca cercana. En ese momento, la Sra. Higurashi se percató de la presencia del grupo:

- "Ah, ¡vaya!" – dijo sorprendida – "Gerardo-kun y Gabriela-chan… ¿son ustedes?" –

- "Sí, somos nosotros, Higurashi-san" – dijo Gerardo mientras él y Gabriela hacían la inclinación típica para saludarla – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo" –

- "¿Cómo han estado?" – preguntó Gabriela alegremente.

- "Hemos estado bien, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que se fueron" – dijo ella amablemente.

- "Me imagino que debe ser por la cuestión de que les sellaron las memorias a todos aquí de cuando vinimos de visita" – dijo Gerardo pensativamente. Luego se acercó hasta los demás – "Por cierto, estos aquí atrás son mis amigos… permítanme presentarlos" –

Cada uno de ellos avanzó y se presentó ante la Sra. Higurashi; y aunque todos ya la conocían por el anime y el manga, no era lo mismo ver a una persona de ese modo que conocerla de primera mano.

- "Así que… ¿qué le sucedió a Kagome?" – preguntó Carlos lleno de curiosidad – "Parece que de verdad se hubiese vuelto una niña" –

- "Así es" – dijo ella riéndose un poco – "Por ahora, es una niña de ocho años; y podríamos decir que ella y Miko son las hijas menores de la familia en este momento" –

- "¿Huh? ¿Cómo es eso?" – preguntó Roger extrañado.

- "Adivino… ¿tiene que ver con que selló su propia memoria?" – preguntó Gerardo mientras adoptaba su expresión pensativa de nuevo.

- "Así es. Ayer, antes de la cena, dijo que quería hacer esto para darle el gusto a Souta; y después, pasó de ser mi hija mayor a una de mis dos hijas menores" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi, consciente de cuan raro sonaba todo – "Miko decidió unirse al juego y también selló su memoria, pero antes nos explicó todo al respecto de eso y sobre que el sello se rompería por si solo al mediodía" -

- "Hmm, ya veo" – dijo Gerardo – "Bueno, creo que solo nos quedará esperar a que transcurra el tiempo necesario" –

- "Entonces habrá que postergar nuestra partida por un poco más de tiempo" – dijo Miguel haciendo de cuenta que no era nada importante – "No es mucho problema" –

- "Aunque si que es complicado…" – dijo Roger extrañado – "Aparte de cambiar su edad, ¿también puede cambiar su personalidad y memoria?" –

- "Algo así" – dijo Gerardo estremeciéndose al recordar la última vez que los Medallones del Vínculo tuvieron que usarse de ese modo – "La última vez que vinimos, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha tuvieron que pasar un día entero con la memoria sellada porque todos pasamos por algo tan horrible que sus mentes casi colapsaron debido a ello…" –

- "El Espejo de las Tinieblas…" – musitó Gabriela. Mientras los cinco niños reanudaban sus juegos, ella y Gerardo les relataron a la Sra. Higurashi y a sus amigos sobre el horrendo artefacto que los había llevado a vivir sus peores pesadillas, aunque tratando de no revelar detalles sobre las cosas que habían visto dentro.

- "Entiendo que fue realmente horrible; y no me extraña en absoluto que ni Kagome ni Miko hubiesen mencionado eso…" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi viendo al suelo con tristeza – "Estoy segura de que una de las cosas que vió Kagome fue un recuerdo de la muerte de su padre…" -

- "Y eso aunado a lo que creo que son los más grandes temores que ella tiene actualmente serían suficientes para destruir mentalmente a quien sea…" – dijo Gerardo – "Fue por eso que tuvimos que dejarlos así…" –

- "Si que suena espantoso… pero eso significa que los medallones también sirven como una especie de sistema de rescate, ¿no?" – preguntó Roger.

- "Básicamente… crean una personalidad y memorias dependientes de la historia de la persona y las implantan para que continue viviendo mientras su personalidad y memoria real se restauran por si solas" – explicó Gerardo. Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar con la discusión porque en ese momento, Kagome y Miko llamaron a Gabriela:

- "¡Gabriela-nee! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!" – le dijeron alegremente.

- "Gerar… ¿estará bien que vaya…?" – preguntó ella dubitativamente – "Es que como ahora soy mayor que ellas dos…" –

- "No veo cual es el problema" – le sonrió él – "Al fin y al cabo, tienes ocho de nuevo en este mundo, así que estas de su misma edad" –

- "Hmm, tienes razón" – dijo ella animándose – "Esta bien, iré a pasar el tiempo con ellas y los demás" –

- "¡Yo también voy!" – dijo Tiffany, que no quería quedarse atrás al respecto.

Luego fueron corriendo hacia los otros niños.

- "Bueno, tendremos que buscar formas de matar el tiempo mientras pasan las dos horas que faltan" – dijo Kember.

- "Si quieren, pueden ir a dar una caminata por los alrededores" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi amablemente – "Yo mientras me aseguraré de que no les pase nada malo" –

* * *

Los muchachos asintieron a la idea, así que decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad y revisar las áreas aledañas a ver que cosas interesantes había en esta versión de Tokyo. Sobraría decir que se encontraron como peces en el agua con la variedad de tiendas de libros, manga, anime, música y electrónica que había en el lugar. Por otra parte, Gabriela y Tiffany pasaron una mañana muy agradable jugando con Yasha, Inuyasha, Miko, Kagome y Souta: después de las traes, siguieron varias rondas de jugar al escondite; y después con los juegos del parque.

Poco antes de la hora acordada…

- "Bueno, deberíamos ir a ver como están. Ya falta poco para que termine el plazo" – dijo Gerardo mientras chequeaba la hora en su Dratgtemn: eran las 11:30 am.

- "Aunque aún no vimos todo lo que había por aquí" – dijo Roger con una vez de decepción fingida.

- "Sabes que eso no te queda en nada, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Miguel riendóse.

- "Este siempre con sus payasadas" – dijo Carlos reprobatoriamente.

- "Bueno, no es algo que podamos cambiar de él" – dijo Kember en un tono decepcionado.

- "De cualquier modo, demonos prisa. Ya quiero que veamos como es Dragonia" – dijo Henry emocionado.

Al poco rato volvieron al parque, pero los niños no estaban por ningún lado y vieron a la Sra. Higurashi buscándolos con preocupación.

- "Sra. Higurashi, ¿dónde se metieron?" – le preguntó Henry al ver la situación.

- "No lo sé… fui un momento a comprar algo de beber para ellos; y cuando volví habían desaparecido…" – dijo ella mientras miraba hacia los lados con preocupación.

- "Bueno, al menos no será difícil encontrarlos" – dijo Miguel mientras ponía el radar en su Dragtemn. Los demás hicieron lo mismo; y al poco rato, vieron que aparecían seis puntos representando a los niños, que los hacían aparecer dentro de unos arbustos cerca del final del parque.

- "Vaya, esos relojes son realmente sorprendentes" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi asombrada mientras iban caminando hacia ese lugar.

- "Bueno, no podíamos tenerlos solo de adorno, ¿no?" – dijo Carlos a modo de sarcasmo.

En cuanto se acercaron a los arbustos lo suficiente, escucharon una canción viniendo desde adentro:

- "_Alt tok xiung zosph xiuant phaph lusellsya mondour ika, yst gaivz ealok tast ika…_" –

- "Esa es la voz de Gabriela. Esperénnos por un momento mientras vamos a buscarlos" – indicó Gerardo mientras él, Miguel y Henry se internaban allí. Al cabo de unos instantes, notaron que era un lugar bastante espacioso; y dentro vieron como Gabriela estaba jugando con una línea de luz, haciendo que todos los demás niños se quedaran anonadados y sorprendidos por como la manipulaba para que tomase toda clase de formas, aunque Inuyasha solo sonreía porque ya había visto las demostraciones de luz de Gabriela antes, pero le gustaba ver como Kagome estaba disfrutando esto. Yasha en cambio si estaba sorprendido porque solo había visto esto a través de los recuerdos de Inuyasha. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia:

- "Ah, ¡onii-chan!" – dijo ella parando su canto y dejando que la línea de luz desapareciera mientras Kagome, Miko y Tiffany suspiraban decepcionadas. Yasha e Inuyasha solo se voltaron y los recibieron con una sonrisa – "¡Y también los demás!" –

- "Gaby, ¿por qué se supone que estás haciendo eso?" – le recriminó Gerardo – "¿No recuerdas que debemos mantener nuestros poderes en secreto?" –

- "Lo sé, pero es que además de jugar con ellos, quería practicar un poco mi manipulación de luz, ya que tenía tanto tiempo sin usarla" – dijo ella sonriendo.

- "Además, no creo que puedas decir que estuvimos a la vista de todos aquí, ¿no?" – dijo Tiffany.

- "Realmente no puedo refutar eso…" – dijo él al notar el lugar.

- "Hehe, Gaby-nee escogió este lugar para mostrarnos sus trucos de luz porque aquí nadie más nos vería" – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- "Pero, ¿no deberían haberle dicho a su madre de esto?" – preguntó Miguel – "Esta muy preocupada buscándolos a todos" –

- "Ugh… sabía que esto era una mala idea" – dijo Yasha con amargura.

- "Les dije que debíamos avisarle" – dijo Souta suspirando.

- "Keh, realmente no debimos haberle echo caso" – dijo Inuyasha resoplando.

- "Lo sentimos, no queríamos preocuparlos" – dijo Miko con tristeza.

- "En todo caso, no es con nosotros con quien deberían disculparse" – dijo Henry al verla – "Ahora vayamos afuera" –

Todos los niños se disculparon con la Sra. Higurashi por su pequeña travesura; y como ya faltaba poco no solo para que se rompiera el sello en las memorias de Miko y Kagome, sino también para el almuerzo, decidieron regresar a la casa. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban por llegar…

- "¿Y esa forma de dragón fue muy impresionante, ¿no, Kagome?" – dijo Miko. Ella y Kagome estaban hablando muy animadamente de las formas que Gabriela les había enseñado.

- "Si; y su canción fue muy bonita también" – asintió Kagome – "Quisiera poder tener poderes como esos…" –

- "¡Yo también!" – dijo Miko mientras ambas se reían.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero ya todos sabían que Miko y Kagome tenían poderes sobre la luz similares a los de Gabriela, aunque ellas mismas no lo supieran por el sello de memoria. Sin embargo, Kagome estaba caminando mientras veía para atrás para hablar con Miko; y se dio de bruces con alguien. Cayó al piso de sentón…

- "Ugh… eso dolió…" – dijo ella sobándose su parte posterior.

- "¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Miko con preocupación. Los demás se acercaron y rodearon para ver como estaba. Gabriela hizo amago de usar su canto de sanación, pero Gerardo la detuvo tomándole la mano y negándole con la cabeza.

- "¿Uh? ¿Miko?" – dijo la voz de una chica delante de ellos al fijarse en la niña que había tirado al suelo accidentalmente. En ese momento, todos notaron que no era una, sino tres chicas: las amigas de Kagome. Todos menos las 'gemelas' y la Sra. Higurashi se quedaron de piedra.

- "¿Uh? ¿Me conoces, onee-san?" – preguntó Miko extrañada mientras daba un paso hacia ellas.

- "Sí, nos conocimos en una calle cerca de la casa de Kagome hace ya algo de tiempo" – dijo Yuka confundida ante su reacción.

- "Y estabas con ese chico, Shintaro…" – recordó Eri mientras volteaba a mirar a Yasha e Inuyasha, aunque no supo cual de los dos era. Ambos hicieron gestos de desagrado.

- "Y la segunda estabas en el parque con tu prima Kagome, su novio; y con sus amigos extranjeros. Aunque no sabíamos que tuvieras una hermana gemela" – recordó Ayumi riendóse.

- "Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso… además, tampoco tengo primas… solo tengo a mi hermana…" – dijo Miko confundida mientras volteaba en dirección a su hermana.

- "Sí, soy yo" – dijo Kagome levantándose y haciendo una pequeña inclinación con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras las chicas la miraban. Los demás querían intentar detenerla, pero no había forma de hacerlo que no pareciera sospechosa – "Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto" –

- "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Kagome!?" – exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás empezaron a gritar horrorizados.

- "¿¡Ahora que haremos, onii-chan!?" – preguntó Gabriela.

- "¡No lo sé! ¡No esperaba una situación como esta!" – dijo Gerardo.

- "¡Onee-san está frita!" - gritó Souta.

- "¡Ahora se acabó todo…!" – gritó Roger.

- "¡Nii-san, ahora tendremos que revelarlo todo!" – chilló Yasha.

- "¡Agh, ¿por que siempre nos tiene que pasar lo peor en todo!?" – gruñó Inuyasha.

- "¡Adiós a nuestro viaje a Dragonia!" – gritó Carlos.

- "¡Y a usar los poderes!" – gritó Kember.

- "¡Y a todas las aventuras que íbamos a tener!" – gritó Henry.

- "Vamos, vamos, cálmense" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi riéndose ante sus reacciones.

- "Señora, ¿Qué significa todo esto?" – preguntó Yuka extrañada, ignorando a los otros.

- "Bueno, básicamente que la Kagome que ustedes conocen no existe por los momentos. En su lugar, esta es ella ahora: una de mis dos hijas gemelas de ocho años" – explicó relajadamente la Sra. Higurashi. Los demás palidecieron mientras se quedaron en shock: ¿¡realmente les iba a revelar todo!?

- "¿¡P-p-p-pero como es eso posible!?" – preguntó Eri. No conseguía entender como la chica que había sido su amiga y tenía su misma edad ahora era una niña pequeña.

- "Es un secreto que no podemos revelarles" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi poniendo una mirada repentinamente severa, para luego sonreír y luego ir a abrazar a sus hijas con un brazo cada una – "Pero si, ahora Kagome es una niña y tiene como su gemela a Miko" –

- "Esto es tan extraño…" – dijo Ayumi al ver como Kagome y Miko estaban hablando animadamente sobre como habían pasado la mañana.

- "Lo sé" – dijo la Sra. Higurashi riéndose al ver sus caras – "Yo tuve esa misma reacción cuando me enteré por primera vez" –

- "Bueno… mi nombre no es Shintaro; y creo que es hora de que me presente formalmente…" – dijo Yasha adelantándose: él había sido el primero en recuperarse al ver que la Sra. Higurashi no tenía planes de soltarlo todo sobre el pozo o el estado actual de Kagome. Hizo una pequeña inclinación – "Mi nombre es Yasha. Es un placer" –

A las chicas se les había pasado la impresión ya de lo que le había pasado a Kagome; y ahora más bien estaban embobadas por lo tierno que se veía Yasha presentadose así.

- "Ay, ¡que adorable!" – exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo y fueron a acariciarlo y hacerle mimos. Yasha se ruborizó y puso una expresión avergonzada en su rostro. Inuyasha se irritó, fue hasta ellas y les gritó con furia:

- "¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano!" –

- "Uh, lo sentimos… creo que perdimos el control" – dijo Yuka poniendo una cara de tonta: cerrando los ojos y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

- "Por lo que veo, ustedes dos son gemelos también, ¿no?" – preguntó Eri.

- "Sí, soy Inuyasha…" – dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose mientras se volteaba con los brazos cruzados. Las chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa al notar que era el nombre del novio de Kagome, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar nada…

- "Y él y Yasha son nuestros mejores amigos" – dijo Kagome mientras ella y Miko corrían hacia ellos para luego darles un abrazo.

- "Kagome, deberías bajarle un poco a lo enérgica…" – dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose más aún.

- "¿Uh? Pero así soy siempre…" – dijo Kagome confundida.

- "Son adorables… ¿pero por qué Kagome está actuando tan extraño?" – preguntó Ayumi mientras veía como ellos cuatro se alejaban un poco y seguían hablando.

- "Y Miko no nos reconoció tampoco…" – recordó Eri.

- "Bueno… es que Kagome y Miko tienen sus memorias… alteradas por así decirlo…" – dijo Gerardo, quien ya se había recuperado de su shock también. Los demás ya habían comenzado a salir de ese estado y pensaron que debían explicar las cosas.

- "¿Alteradas…?" – preguntó Eri extrañada.

- "Sí. Como esta ahora, Kagome no recuerda haber tenido 15 años o nada de como es ella en realidad" – explicó Gabriela – "Ella realmente es una niña de ocho años en este momento. Miko tampoco recuerda haberlas conocido por una razón parecida" –

- "¿Y cuanto durará así?" – preguntó Ayumi temerosa de la respuesta.

- "Solo por el día de hoy" – aclaró Souta sonriendo – "Lo que la volvió una niña y le alteró la memoria lo hizo ella misma para permitirme ser su hermano mayor por un día" –

- "Es un bonito gesto de su parte" – sonrió Ayumi – "Bueno, será mejor que no preguntemos más. Total, es un secreto, ¿no?" –

- "¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, Ayumi…!" – dijeron Eri y Yuka al mismo tiempo.

- "No podemos dejar que nadie más sepa sobre esto, ya que podría ser peligroso para nuestra amiga; y tampoco quiero invadir su privacidad" – dijo ella mostrándoles una mirada de enfado. Las demás solo temblaron y se quedaron tranquilas.

- "Realmente eres la más prudente de ustedes tres…" – dijo Gerardo sorprendido.

- "Hehe, es que solo quiero lo mejor para ella," - respondió ella halagada – "Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, que tenemos compras que hacer" –

Las otras se pusieron en rincones emo debido a que no recibieron halagos similares. Ayumi las tomó a ambas de los brazos y empezó a alejarse – "Nos veremos luego" -

- "Ah, ¡onee-san!" – dijo Kagome al ver que las chicas se iban.

- "¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Kagome-chan?" – le preguntó Ayumi sorprendida volteandose. Eri y Yuka hicieron lo mismo.

- "Vengan a jugar con nosotros algún día, ¿sí?" – les dijo Kagome con una sonrisa radiante. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por un momento, pero Ayumi luego se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Luego hizo lo mismo con Miko.

- "Está bien. Les prometo que vendremos a jugar pronto, ¿esta bien?" -

- "¡Sí!" – dijeron ambas niñas. Luego, las chicas continuaron su camino.

- "Eso estuvo cerca…" – dijo Henry al ver cuan horrible había resultado esto.

- "Al menos no quisieron seguir preguntando más…" – dijo Miguel aliviado.

- "Eso fue horrible~" – dijo Roger con su vocecita rídicula.

- "¡Este no es momento para bromas!" – le gritó Carlos.

- "Realmente fue espantoso…" – dijo Kember.

- "Bueno, vayamos a casa para que puedan almorzar antes de que sea la hora" – sugirió la Sra. Higurashi con una sonrisa. Ninguno puso objeciones a esto, así que empezaron a subir la escalera hacia los terrenos del templo. Por otra parte, las amigas de Kagome siguieron su camino…

- "¡Ayumi! ¿¡Por qué no nos dejaste que preguntaramos más!?" – se quejó Yuka.

- "¡Cierto! ¡Siempre habíamos querido saber que pasaba con Kagome cada vez que tenía esas sospechosas enfermedades; y ahora que tuvimos la oportunidad, hiciste que la desperdiciaramos!" – gritó Eri furiosa.

Ayumi solo suspiró con calma y les dirigió una sonrisa a sus amigas:

- "Chicas… es simple: primero, Kagome en este momento es una niña que ni siquiera recuerda nada sobre nosotras; y segundo, tampoco sabe nada sobre las cosas que hizo durante sus 'enfermedades'" – dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- "¡Pero también podíamos haberle preguntado eso a su madre, o a sus amigos!" – dijo Eri.

- "Y además, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?" – preguntó Yuka irritada, aunque también algo confundida.

- "Ya nos lo dijeron: Kagome no recuerda nada de su vida como adolescente, así que es lógico pensar que tampoco recuerde esas cosas" – dijo ella con una mirada seria – "Además, no le quise preguntar nada a su madre, a los gemelos que estaban con ellas o a sus amigos extranjeros por el hecho de que me parece una tremenda descortesía hacia Kagome. ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para interrogar a alguien sobre esas cosas cuando ella misma no puede refutar nada de lo que digan los demás ni explicarse por sí misma? ¿Cuando no puede relatar su propia versión de la historia?" –

- "Pero… nosotras… yo…" – empezó Eri, tratando de buscar palabras con las que refutar los argumentos de Ayumi, pero sin poder hallarlas. Del mismo modo, Yuka se quedó callada y pensativa.

- "No se equivoquen: yo también quiero saber la verdad sobre que ha hecho Kagome todo este año; y además, como hizo eso de volverse niña y alterar toda su memoria" – dijo Ayumi manteniendo su mirada seria, para luego retomar su sonrisa típica – "Sin embargo, no tocaremos más el tema hasta que vuelva a la normalidad y pueda responder a nuestras preguntas" –

- "Ayumi…" – dijo Eri sorprendida.

- "¿Hablas… en serio?" – preguntó Yuka sin poder creérselo.

- "Sí," – respondió Ayumi – "De todas formas, no le haremos presión… le preguntaremos las cosas poco a poco y le dejaremos que nos responda en cuanto esté lista para hacerlo" –

Las otras dos chicas se quedaron un poco decepcionadas al escuchar el plan de Ayumi, pero sabían bastante bien que no podrían hacer nada para que cambiase de opinión al respecto.

* * *

Por otra parte, de vuelta con Inuyasha y los demás, ya habían cruzado los terrenos del templo y entrado a la casa. En ese momento, estaban sentados a la mesa esperando el almuerzo.

- "Esta mañana fue muy divertida, ¿no, Kagome?" – dijo Miko animadamente.

- "Jiji, sí. ¡Y por suerte estamos de vacaciones! ¡No me acordaba que esas tareas eran para el final del verano!" – dijo Kagome entre risas.

- "Te preocupas demasiado siempre por todo" – le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

- "Hehe, pero al menos eso muestra que también es muy responsable" – añadió Yasha para que ella no se sintiese mal. Sin embargo, no se había tomado el comentario de Inuyasha de mala forma; y en vez de enojarse, les sonrió a ambos. Yasha le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Inuyasha miró al suelo ruborizado.

- "Hehe, sé que si me esfuerzo, yo también seré así, Kagome" – dijo Miko con decisión.

- "Bueno, aunque somos gemelas, no somos exactamente iguales" – le dijo Kagome alegremente – "Estoy segura de que también tienes cosas en las que eres buena e incluso mejor que yo misma" –

- "¡Es cierto! ¡Solo debo encontrarlas!" – dijo Miko alegremente. Kagome le asintió y luego ambas se dieron un abrazo. Todos los demás que estaban sentados a la mesa sonrieron al ver la escena. Las dos niñas luego se apartaron la una de la otra y retomaron sus respectivos asientos.

- "Al menos será un buen almuerzo, aunque algo inesperado" – dijo Gerardo al momento siguiente, no solo por la escena con Kagome y Miko, sino porque también ya estaba familiarizado con la comida de la sra. Higurashi, al igual que Gabriela.

- "Sí, pensé que tendríamos nuestro almuerzo en Dragonia, pero parece que nuestra primera comida allá será más bien será la cena" – dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa.

- "¡Y no olviden las meriendas!" – dijo Miguel animadamente.

Henry solo suspiró al escuchar eso:

- "Mientras tu, Roger y Carlos no se devoren todas las provisiones que llevamos…" – dijo él abatido.

- "¿De qué rayos hablas, Henry?" – le preguntó Carlos – "¡Tu también eres perfectamente capaz de tragarte buena parte de ellas!" –

- "Eso es bastante cierto" – sentenció Kember.

- "Ya basta todos," – los cortó Gerardo con irritación – "Lo último que necesitamos es que empiecen con una pelea tonta cuando estamos como invitados en la casa de alguien" –

Esto hizo que se quedaran tranquilos.

- "De cualquier modo, será interesante saber que comen en ese otro mundo" – dijo Tiffany con interés.

- "Pero por ahora, te tocará comer comida japonesa" – le dijo Henry a modo de recordatorio. Tiffany solo se quedó algo turbada: no sabía que esperar al respecto, ya que no conocía nada de la comida japonesa exceptuando por el sushi.

- "Tiff, te aseguro que es buena. No es solo pescado y arroz: también hay carnes y verduras" – dijo Gabriela a modo de ánimos.

- "Además, Mamá es una excelente cocinera. Estamos seguras de que te gustará mucho, Tiffa-chan" – le dijo Miko mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

- "Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen…" – dijo ella a modo de resignación.

Al cabo de un rato, ya habían terminado de comer el almuerzo, el cual consisitió de carne a la teriyaki con arroz y varios tipos de verdura. Tiffany no tuvo problemas con la comida y más bien terminó disfrutándola bastante, lo cual hizo que tanto Miko como Kagome sonrieran con alegría. Gerardo siguió negándose a comer las verduras rotundamente al igual que Gabriela, mientras que los demás arrasaron con lo que pudieron. Miguel, Henry y Roger le pidieron a la Sra. Higurashi la receta de la comida, ya que como todos ellos sabían cocinar y disfrutaban mucho aprender a preparar nuevos platos, esto les serviría de mucho. La Sra. Higurashi estuvo un poco sorprendida de escuchar eso, pero igual se alegró mucho y les dictó la receta, la cual ellos copiaron en sus Dragtemn.

A los pocos minutos, Kagome y Miko se quedaron inmóviles, viendo la nada con miradas vacías; y tras unos pocos segundos, las agujas de esmeralda de sus medallones se giraron solas hacia la posición de Separación. Pestañearon un par de veces y luego gritaron…

- "¡Onee-san! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Ya lo saben!" – le dijo Miko entre sollozos mientras ambas se abrazaban la una a la otra.

- "¡Lo sé, ahora nunca podré volver a ir a la escuela ni a hablar con ellas! ¡Es el fin!" – dijo ella llorando. Luego ambas empezaron a llorar con fuerza.

- "¡Kagome, Miko! ¡Tranquilicense!" – dijo Yasha tratando de calmarlas.

- "¡Basta ya, dejen de actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo!" – gritó Inuyasha con irritación.

Tardaron un buen rato en calmarlas entre todos; y aún así, Kagome y Miko seguían sollozando con la mirada baja.

- "¿Ya se encuentran mejor?" – les preguntó la Sra. Higurashi.

- "Sí… pero… igual esto no puede estar peor…" – dijo Miko mirando hacia el piso.

- "Lo siento… fue todo debido a esa estúpida idea que tuve…" – dijo Kagome mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos – "Sino fuera por eso… esto todavía seguiría siendo un secreto…" –

- "Puede ser… pero al menos me hicieron muy feliz, onee-san, aunque ya tienen que irse de viaje de nuevo" – dijo Souta tratando de consolarla – "Gracias por haberme dado ese regalo de despedida" –

- "Souta…" – dijo Kagome descubriéndose el rostro y mirando a su hermano.

- "Además, tus amigas se mostraron muy comprensivas con toda la situación" – dijo Gabriela de modo tranquilizador.

- "Es verdad, no quisieron preguntarle a ninguno de nosotros nada sobre tu situación con la memoria sellada o sobre tus viajes a la Era Sengoku" – dijo Yasha animadamente.

- "Y yo las habría espantado de cualquier modo si lo hubiesen intentado" – dijo Inuyasha flexionando sus garras, aunque con su aspecto infantil no daba nada de miedo. Esto solo hizo que Kagome y Miko se rieran, lo cual solo lo irritó – "¿¡Qu-qué…!? ¿¡Por qué se ríen ahora!?" –

- "Lo… lo siento" – dijo Kagome mientras paraba de reír – "Es solo que nunca creí que te tomarías tantas molestias por mí" –

- "Hehe, nii-san sería capaz de incluso arrojarse desde la montaña más alta del mundo por ti, Kagome-nee" – dijo Yasha entre risas.

- "¡Cierra la boca, Yasha!" – dijo Inuyasha tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Todos solo se rieron ante esto.

- "Es agradable ver que cuentas con amigos tan buenos, hija" – le dijo la Sra. Higurashi con una sonrisa.

- "Sí, les debo todo a ellos" – dijo Kagome con alegría – "Siempre se preocupan por mí y me ayudan cuando los necesito… y yo trato también siempre de hacer todo lo que pueda por ellos" –

- "Y así mismo haremos nosotros también" – dijo Gerardo con decisión.

- "Aunque no nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo, también seríamos capaz de ayudarles siempre que nos necesiten" – dijo Henry cerrando su mano en un puño.

- "Y también de hacer o que se relajen un poco…" – comenzó Miguel.

- "¡O que se partan de la risa!" – terminó Roger, con lo cual ambos se chocaron las manos.

- "O que nos maten congelándonos con sus chistes horribles" – dijo Kember con exasperación, ya que una brisa fría había empezado a soplar alrededor de ellos. Esto hizo que todos se rieran a carcajadas.

- "De cualquier forma, lo importante es que no solo somos compañeros de viaje" – dijo Tiffany con una sonrisa después de que pararon de reír.

- "No, también somos amigos: es por eso que haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros" – dijo Gabriela con alegría.

- "Es precisamente por eso que les encargo a Kagome y a Miko: por favor, asegúrense de que ellas dos regresen sanas y salvas a casa" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi – "Y también confío plenamente en que así será" –

- "Eso es lo que nosotros prometemos" – dijo Gerardo mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho.

- "Del mismo modo que nosotras prometemos volver a casa y servir de ayuda en todo lo que podamos" – dijo Kagome con determinación mientras daba una palmada.

- "Por cierto onee-san, ¿no deberías retomar tu forma normal?" – preguntó Souta extrañado de que hubiese olvidado hacer eso.

- "Ah, es cierto. Parece que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a mi forma de niña…" – dijo ella con algo de vergüenza. Puso su mano sobre la aguja de esmeralda y la cambió a la posición de Separación Especial, con lo cual regresó a su forma normal: adolescente de quince años vestida con su uniforme escolar.

- "Y como ya eso terminó, yo también volveré a mi forma normal" – dijo Inuyasha con un tono de presunción bastante perceptible en su voz. Luego, hizo lo mismo que Kagome con la aguja de rubí de su medallón, lo cual lo regresó a su aspecto típico.

- "Bueno, ahora que ya todo esta resuelto, debo irme a hacer algunas tareas fuera de casa con Souta" – les dijo la Sra. Higurashi. Fue hasta sus dos hijas y les dio un abrazo y un beso: a Kagome en la mejilla y a Miko en la frente – "Que tengan un buen viaje; y asegúrense de tener mucho cuidado allá afuera" –

Las dos asintieron; y después de esto, tanto la Sra. Higurashi y Souta salieron del comedor para llegar hasta el recibidor. A los pocos segundos, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse para luego volver a cerrarse.

- "Creo que ya estamos listos para partir, ¿no?" – preguntó Gerardo mientras miraba alrededor.

- "Solo espera un momento, que hay algo más que tenemos que hacer" – dijo Roger mientras sacaba de una mochila que había dejado en el piso varias cosas: videojuegos, discos de música, algunos aparatos electrónicos…

- "Parece que fueron de shopping…" – dijo Miko un poco asombrada al ver todo esto.

- "Sí; y yo diría que se pasaron de la raya…" – dijo Henry un poco avergonzado.

- "No hables mucho, Henry" – dijo Carlos en tono de burla – "Mira que varias de esas cosas son tuyas" –

- "¿Todo esto lo hicieron mientras jugábamos en el parque?" – preguntó Kagome con sorpresa.

- "Sí, básicamente tuvimos tiempo suficiente para recorrer varias tiendas e ir a comprar ciertas cosas que son imposibles de hallar donde vivimos" – dijo Kember alegremente mientras iba y sacaba un libro sobre técnicas de dibujo y arte de la mochila para luego guardarlo en su Dragtemn. Los demás hicieron lo mismo: sacaron sus respectivas cosas hasta que no quedó nada exceptuando un tomo de manga.

- "Ah, ese es mio" – dijo Gerardo mientras lo recogía: tenía en la portada una ilustración de un pequeño príncipe vestido de verde y con una capa del mismo color, un caballero con una armadura blanca, un gran dragón verde, una brujita vestida de rosa con un sombrero curioso que terminaba en un par de puntas que llevaba una varita mágica de color dorado en sus manos; y una bruja vestida de purpura con un sombrero puntiagudo a rayas purpuras y magentas – "Es uno que quería conseguir desde hace algo de tiempo" –

Luego lo guardó en el Dragtemn. Sin embargo, el solo mirar ese tomo le había recordado a Kagome una cosa: una cierta pregunta que les había querido hacer tanto a Gerardo como a Gabriela desde que se conocieron, pero siempre se le había olvidado por alguna razón. Posiblemente era debido a la cantidad de veces que terminó sin su memoria, las sorpresas que ambos habían traído consigo cuando llegaron al mundo de Inuyasha; o en general, los eventos sorprendentes que se habían producido a raíz del viaje que habían comenzado juntos.

Sin embargo, esta vez tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacer esa pregunta y no la iba a desperdiciar.

- "Por cierto… se nos había olvidado preguntarles algo… y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace un momento" – dijo Kagome recordando algo importante sobre el mundo del que venían sus amigos – "Se supone que nuestras aventuras son una serie de manga y animé en su mundo, ¿no?" –

- "Sí, así es" – confirmó Henry. Fue un poco inesperado, ya que Kagome esperaba que fuera Gerardo o Gabriela quienes respondieran, pero al recordar que sus nuevos amigos también venían de ese mismo mundo, pensó que también podrían ayudarlos con cualquier explicación que pudiera venir.

- "En ese caso… ¿tienen idea de que irá a pasar de ahora en adelante?" – preguntó Inuyasha captando a lo que Kagome quería llegar: estaba pensando que si sabían sobre el futuro, podrían anticipar mejor los movimientos de Naraku y por fin derrotarlo – "Puede que tengamos que derrotar a esa asquerosa sombra, pero aún así no podemos olvidarnos de las cuentas pendientes con el maldito de Naraku" –

- "Lo lamento, pero realmente no tengo idea que irá a pasar de ahora en adelante…" – se disculpó Gerardo con tristeza. Esto los dejó shockeados y abatidos.

- "¿¡QUÉ!?" – preguntó Inuyasha irritado.

- "¿Huh? ¿Y por qué?" – preguntó Miko confundida.

- "Aunque tanto el manga como el anime ya terminaron, ninguno de los dos detallaron nada sobre sus encuentros con el Agua del Reinicio o de cuando nosotros vinimos aquí" – dijo Gerardo, que había seguido el manga para ver si sus aventuras eran siquiera mencionadas, además de saber como terminaba esa versión de la historia. Sobra decir que ninguno de esos eventos hizo acto de aparición en ninguno de los dos medios.

- "En otras palabras…" – empezó Yasha tragando saliva – "Aún si siguiésemos leyendo el manga o viendo el animé… no cuadraría con lo que realmente nos pase a nosotros…" –

- "Exacto" – dijo Roger – "No hay modo de saber que nos traerá el futuro ahora" –

- "Y entonces… ¿Cómo continúa así nuestra historia?" – preguntó Kagome confundida.

- "Es que esta es una de las infinidades de posibilidades que pudo haber ocurrido" – explicó Henry – "Es uno de los infinitos universos paralelos que hay allá afuera" –

- "Básicamente, cada vez que tomamos una decisión o sucede un evento que tiene varios resultados posibles, la línea de tiempo se divide en dos o más universos" – dijo Gerardo sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz para luego comenzar a dibujar varias líneas en él, formando un diagrama – "El manga y el anime son lo que llamamos "canon", que son los eventos reales de la historia de acuerdo al autor original" –

- "Ah, entiendo y conozco bastante bien esa teoría de los universos paralelos que dicen" – dijo Kagome empezando a caer en la cuenta – "En otras palabras, este es ahora un universo que esta desligado de lo que aparece en el manga y el anime, o el canon, ¿correcto?" –

- "Exacto. Es posible que ocurran eventos similares a los de esa continuidad en este mundo, pero no lo daría como algo probable" – dijo Gerardo mientras añadía más líneas y las recorría con el dedo – "Y además, aquí les pongo otras posibilidades de mundos que podrían existir allá afuera: que Kagome hubiese ido a la Era Sengoku de pequeña, que Inuyasha y Kikyou no se hubiesen intentado matar hace 50 años; que Kagome hubiese estado en el lugar de Kikyou hace 50 años, que cualquiera de ustedes hubiesen nacido en otros lugares y épocas; o para algo más radical, que Inuyasha y Kagome tuviesen roles opuestos a los que conocemos… y así, pueden imaginarse una infinidad más" –

- "Hmm, es bastante complicado…" – dijo Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido mientras veía las líneas: ahora el diagrama parecía un árbol, lo cual dificultaba su comprensión un poco. Del mismo modo, también trataba de evitar en vano el imaginarse los escenarios hipotéticos que Gerardo había dicho y por la expresión que tenía Kagome, ella estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo – "Pero si no nos sirve de nada, no creo que debamos preocuparnos de eso" –

- "Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Gabriela encogiéndose de hombros – "Además, no podemos ver ni sentir nada de esos otros universos, así que realmente lo que pase en ellos no nos incumbre" –

- "En ese caso, mejor nos ponemos en camino" – sugirió Kagome – "A este paso no podremos llegar a Dragonia antes de que anochezca" –

- "Solo una última cosa…" – preguntó Miko nerviosamente – "¿Qué clase… de final tuvo esa versión…?" –

- "Bueno… no podemos darles detalles porque podría cambiar las relaciones entre todos los que estamos involucrados en esto, pero…" – empezó Gerardo con una expresión tan misteriosa como apologética – "Si les puedo decir que fue un final feliz: al final Naraku es derrotado, la Perla desaparece para siempre y todos ustedes continúan con sus vidas" –

Esto hizo que Inuyasha, Yasha, Kagome y Miko suspirasen de alivio.

- "Bueno, al menos esas versiones de nosotros tuvieron un buen final" – dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha.

- "Sí, ahora solo nos queda a nosotros asegurarnos de que pase lo mismo en este mundo" – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo con determinación.

- "Sí, ¡hagamos nuestro propio final feliz!" – exclamó Miko con entusiasmo, a lo que Yasha, Gabriela y Tiffany se unieron poco después. Los mayores no dijeron nada al respecto, pero sonrieron al ver esta escena. Luego, terminaron sus preparativos y se dispusieron a regresar a la Era Sengoku para luego partir hacia Dragonia.

(Fin del Capítulo)

(Ending: Every Heart – BoA)


End file.
